Blue eyes
by bluglow
Summary: Max found her lying in the snow. She carries a sad past and a mysterious power. The hunt for her is on as she is the key to unleashing the ultimate bitbeast. Will the bladebreakers be able to protect her and unlock the bitbeast before her Fiance does?
1. Escape

Heys! I'm new at this so please be nice k?

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Beyblade but I do own my own characters blah blah, you know the routine right?

Chapter 1-----Escape

"Huh, huh, huh, huh…" Mai breathed heavily as she placed her hand against the cold brick wall, struggling to keep herself up. She clutched her chest, her fore head glistening with beads of sweat. 'Must keep moving!' Her conscience screamed, but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

somewhere in the background "Where's the little wrench! Quick, find her! She couldn't have gone that far".

Footsteps clattered on the ground. Whoever they were, they were running, they were searching……for her.

'Crap! They're coming' Mai gathered up her remaining stamina and forced her weakened legs to run. 'But what have I done! Why the hell are they after me?' but the more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. Just then, one of the men spotted her.

"Mike! There she is! points at Mai"

"Don't let her get away!"

Mai ran like hell. What would they do to her if they captured her? Who cares? Her life was on the line and she wasn't planning on giving it up so easily. She ran down an alley, the pain in her chest was excruciating; it felt as if her lungs were going to burst. She made a left turn and met with a dead end. 'No! Oh my god, I'm going to die!' Mai panicked, her eyes darted around, desperately looking for an escape route while the foot steps closed in on her…

"She ran down here fellas!"

The foot steps stopped and all was quiet as the men scanned the alley.

"There's no one here," one of the men grunted.

"Search the place! Maybe she's hiding in one of those garbage dumps."

The men began hunting, cautiously opening cardboard boxes, garbage bins and other trash for fear of finding something else hidden in those things other than Mai.

"Come out come out wherever you are, c'mon Mai, we know you're here, so you might as well give it up!"

Mike kicked a garbage bin that was in his way. Mai cringed at the sound the bin made as it fell to the ground. This was surely a man who showed no mercy. She held on to the window ledge, watching the men below. 'Please don't let them find me, please please. Don't look up, please don't look up', she prayed, hoping that someone up there ya know wat I mean would answer her prayer.

"She's not here, we've searched everywhere…You sure she came down this alley?"

"But I saw her…"

"Pffht, if she's not here then we won't waste our time. Spread out and look for her! This time I want _no_ mistakes." Mike's voice lowered in a dark tone.

He glared back at the alley, feeling as if he had missed something but dismissed the thought as time was running out. He turned his back and ran off, disappearing into the labyrinth of alley ways and dark corners.

Relief washed over Mai. She waited until Mike was out of sight befo-------------------------

"Woooaahhh!" Her fingers slipped and she came crashing into a pile of empty cardboard boxes.

"Itaiiii (means painful in Japanese)…rubs butt" 'Thank you so so soooooooo muchgratefully looks up at the sky' She cleared away the boxes and slowly picked herself up; her body was hurting all over. She tried to walk but ended up splashing into a puddle. 'Hell…I look like a mess…,'she thought as she stared at her reflection. Her blackish-brown hair was matted to her face because of the perspiration. Her slightly tanned skin was covered in cuts and bruises. She felt sticky and dirty all over. 'I feel like crap….'

She brushed away some hair on her face and slowly lowered herself down, back leaning against the wall. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she thought of how her parents were always around when she felt pathetic…sad…lonely. But they'll never be there to comfort her now…No one to turn to, no one to trust, no one to make her smile when she felt miserable…No one would be there anymore…

'Dammit! It's all his fault!' Mai screamed inside as she pounded her fists against the brick wall, causing her skin to rupture. She was too enraged to care about the pain. 'Yeah, who gives a damn about pain now! I've lost everything I held dear to me so what's the point caring about some stupid bruise!' She pounded even harder, causing her knuckles to bleed.

Hot tears flowed down her face, stinging the wounds as it touched them.

"It's all his fault… cries silently He killed them…He killed everyone!"

Mai drew her knees close to her body for warmth and buried her head between them. She felt miserable…she_ was _miserable. She pulled out her blade and clutched it tightly in her hand; it was the one thing she treasured most. The blade was white and its defence ring was made of diamond. The attack ring was coated with a layer of diamond dust Mai is wearing gloves btw and had faint blue designs on it. Her father had made the blade as a birthday present for her on her fourth birthday.

Mai stared hard at the centre of the blade. She could picture her mom and dad playing with a young Mai, teaching her how to blade, laughing when she fell down only to pick her up later on…The smiles on their faces…their laughter. She smiled, thinking about those happy times… when they had each other.

Mai's vision started to blur. Her eyes wanted to close, but she knew if she did, she would freeze. yes, it's cold, it's winter but not enough snow to cover the ground 'Must stay awake…stay awa--------------------------------------.'

Dream

"Oka-san! means mother in jap."Mai was being dragged away by her father. Outside, gunshots, screams and cries could be heard. They were setting the town on fire…

"Mai, you must run! I'll be fine. Henry, please take care of her." Her mother smiled warmly, trying to comfort her.

Henry had a worried look on his face but nodded his head reassuringly at his wife and ran out of the burning house pulling Mai along with him. Just then, a loud crash…

So that was the first chapter! Did you like it? If ya don't then NO ONE GIVES A DAMN! Ahahaha, kiddin. Anyway, pls review? I need comments and _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism.

See yaz,

bluglow


	2. Levian

Oh yeah, i forgot to mention this in the first chapter...my bad. Anyways, " " means talking and ' ' means thinking ok? Now read on!

Chapter 2-----Levian

Dream

"Oka-san! means mother in jap."Mai was being dragged away by her father. Outside, gunshots, screams and cries could be heard. They were setting the town on fire…

"Mai, you must run! I'll be fine. Henry, please take care of her." Her mother smiled warmly, trying to comfort her.

Henry had a worried look on his face but nodded his head reassuringly at his wife and ran out of the burning house pulling Mai along with him. Just then, a loud crash was heard and the both of them spun around to see the house collapse in flames. The flames cackled and rose into the air, as if giving a victory cry to have made humans powerless against its awesome might.

"OKA-SAN!" Mai yelled.

The image of her mother was engulfed in flames. Her eyes widened, she was horrified. Her mother, she couldn't die, she_ can't _die! Not yet, not when she still needed her.

"Mai, just keep running and don't look back."

"But…!."

Mai turned to look at her father. She could tell he was sad but he held back the tears, protecting his daughter was all that was on his mind now. The both of them raced through the trees and jumped over fallen branches. They had to get away no matter what. They ran and finally broke out of the forest, only to come to a halt as they realised they were on the edge of a cliff. The raging water could be heard below them. They turned to go back but it was too late. The leaves rustled and a large figure appeared. Henry stepped back, causing some loose rocks to fall into the raging waters below.

"There's no where to run now, Henry."

Mai looked closely at the man's face. His eyes were sinister and he had a grin plastered on his face. He looked as though he had enjoyed the killings back there. 'Finding pleasure in unnecessary killings…_Disgusting!' _Mai thought as she glared at the man, her heart full of hatred for him.

"You know, Henry. None of this would happen if you hadn't given Mai over to me without any resistance. _You _made me do it…_You're _the reason why Serena is dead now." He lighted a cigarette and took a long drag.

"You bastard! You killed her! You killed my mother!"

Mai lunged at the man but was held back by her father. She kicked and squirmed in his arms but he held a firm grip on her.

"I won't let you take her, _father_." Henry stressed on the word 'father', disgusted by the fact that he would hurt his own grand-daughter.

"Henry, you know I'm doing this for your own good. For the good of our kind; to save humanity. It was wrong of you to marry Serena and create that…that thing. jerks his head in Mai's direction" "So why don't you hand her over to me…_or else_"

The man drew a gun from under his coat and pointed it at Henry. Then, without warning, Mai's father pushed her off the cliff.

"Mai take care of yourself! I'll always love you!"

"OTO-SAN!( father)"

Mai fell over the cliff and heard a gunshot before crashing into the fast moving current. She expected to drown but found herself falling deeper into an eternal darkness below. She could breathe but couldn't see anything. Everything was pitched black and there was an unusual silence. Her speed was slowing and she finally splashed into a lake.

"Uagh! scrables to the surface to breathe"

She scanned her surroundings; everything was black…and silent. The only light came from the reflection of the water and the shore. Suddenly she realised that the water was cold and quickly swam to shore. She collapsed onto what she thought was sand but it turned out to be snow. She got up and pulled her jacket closer to her body. This place was cold. 'Where…am I?' Mai treaded on the snow, not knowing where her feet were taking her….

cling cling Mai stopped. The faint twinkling of a bell echoed in the darkness. 'There's something in here with me…' Her heart started to race. cling cling There it was again. Mai spun around, following the direction of the sound. She knew it was dangerous but she felt as though something was calling her so she kept moving. cling cling 'To the right!' Mai turned her head and true enough there was something there. An ice berg floated on the lake, and on it sat a creature she couldn't quite make out. She didn't know why but she was drawn to it and started to walk towards it, not realising that she was walking on the surface of the water. She inched nearer and nearer and the creature soon came into view.

It was a big dog, a wolf maybe. It was pure white and had a blue jewel embedded on its forehead. It had deep blue eyes and on its ankles were blue flames that flared out at the back. Mai noticed that there were bells around its front right ankle.

"So you're the one calling me…"

She stretched out a hand to touch the dog. The dog snuggled her hand lovingly.

"You're a sweet thing aren't cha?"

Mai traced her hands on its body. Its fur was so soft and warm. The fine hairs slid through her fingers like water. She drew nearer to it, like a wounded animal seeking refuge in a cave. Her body felt comforted by the warmth and her eyes were beginning to get heavy. The creature placed its tail over her to shield her from the cold, as she started to fall asleep. The big dog looked down at here, her small breaths making his fur sway a little as he watched her sleeping.

'Don't worry, your safe now…I'll be here to protect you…' the creature spoke to Mai in its mind.

Mai clutched the fur on the big dog's tail; a small smile appeared on her face.

"Levian…"


	3. The discovery

Chapter 3-----The discovery

The sun's rays pierced through the darkness of the alley, slowly eliminating the gloominess of the area. The soft light fell unto Mai's cheek, causing her to wake up. The girl rubbed her eyes, cracking her neck as it felt stiff. 'Weird dream…… oka-san and oto-san…I hope there up there watching over me.' Mai looked up at the sky, snow flakes fell softly over the earth. There's snow…snow…Then it hit her.

"Ehhh?"

'I'm half buried in snow!' Mai started shoving snow off her body when she found her beyblade buried in the snow. She reached for it but something shiny in the middle caught her eye. She couldn't believe what she was seeing…No way! How is it that she had a bit-beast? She stared at the bit-chip, there was an image of a white dog-like creature inside it. Then she remembered…

flashback-

She inched nearer and nearer and the creature soon came into view.

It was a big dog, a wolf maybe. It was pure white and had a blue jewel embedded on its forehead. It had deep blue eyes and on its ankles were blue flames that flared out at the back. Mai noticed that there were bells around its front right ankle.

"So you're the one calling me…"

End of flashback-

'Levian? But it was a dream…right? You can't be serious…' She looked disbelievingly at her blade. Just then the bit-chip glowed and a voice sounded in Mai's mind.

Levian: 'It's true. Don't cha remember?'

Mai: 'Oh god, I must be crazy…I can hear voices in my head.'

Levian: '… Hey, I'm serious here…hmph, I saved you from freezing and this is the thanks I get…'

Mai: 'So it's really you? But how…why?'

Levian: 'I heard you calling me.'

Mai: 'But I didn't call anyone…'

Levian: 'You were; there's something about you that drew me to you. You were so helpless I wanted to protect you…'

Mai: 'Oh…thanks…-feels loved-…...Feels weird talking in my head. Oh yeah, are you a big dog or somethin' like that?'

Levian: 'I'm a wolf, not a _dog, _why do people always think I'm a dog...I mean c'mon, do I even...…' Levian's words slowly trailed offin her mind.

Mai smiled. There was someone after all; someone she could trust. She pocketed her blade and got up; she had to find her tribe…that is, if any of them were still alive -stomach rumbles-'Uhhh…maybe I should get something to eat first'

The past few days spent running really took a toll on Mai's body. Her legs were sore and her legs shook every time she took a step. She pulled up her hoodie to cover her face to avoid being spotted by her grandfather's henchmen and to hide the sorry-state of her physical self. The streets were crowded with people going on with their everyday lives. Mai walked through the sea of people. Her head hung low, glancing up once in a while to see where she was going. Where _was _she going? She didn't even how to find her tribe…She just walked on aimlessly. She passed a fruit stall and snagged an apple. The shop keeper wouldn't notice her anyway. 'Yeah, who was going to notice a tattered girl like me?'

Mai walked a little further before biting into the apple. Her first bite triggered her sense of taste and she devoured it in minutes.-yup, she was tht hungry-.She made a left turn, remembering clearly the way to the park. 'It shouldn't be so crowded during this time' She figured it was the safest place to be…for now.

'Wonder if that bak------- -da-dump- argh!' Mai placed a hand on her head, a searing pain in her head had disrupted her thoughts.

"Itaiiii….."

'What's going on…what's this pain…'Mai clutched her head tightly.

premonition-

A creature lay there…It was calling….no, crying. But why can I understand it? Its image was blurred. I reached out but couldn't grab you… I couldn't save you…

You were in a lab...Tubes were stuck to you; they looked like snakes… They didn't want you, they wanted your…

End of premonition-

The pain grew stronger as more images flashed in Mai's mind. 'Can't stand it…anymore…,'her body grew weaker every time she tried to fight the pain. Her vision blurred. She saw something in the distance before she blacked out…

somewhere in the distance-

Max walked around the empty park. He was looking for a suitable location to battle with Rei when he stumbled upon her…

Max's POV

I saw something lying in the snow. It looked pretty big to be an animal so I ran up for a closer look and was shocked to find it was a girl! She looked pale. Could she be dead? I checked for a pulse. Phew, she was still alive…I glanced at her clothes. Boy, she must have gone through a lot. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. There were blood stains on her jacket, and her legs were covered in scratches. I couldn't just leave her here…I had to do something or else she would die…

End of POV

"Hey, Rei! Come 'ere quick!"

Rei raced to where Max was.

"What's up? You found a pla---Oh man! What happened to her!"

Rei knelt beside Max who was trying to turn the girl over.

"She must've fainted. She's been through a lot, check out her clothes"

"C'mon, place her on my back; we've got to get her to a hospital!"

"We don't have any money, Rei. The nearest is our hotel. We can get the hotel doctor to check her."

"Right."

Mai subconsciously opened her eyes to see her surroundings bobbing up and down. She heard voices but couldn't recognise who they belonged to...She felt weak…and drained and her eyes ended up closing again…

Ok, hope you liked it. A big thx to all those who reviewed!

blu: -runs up to reviewers and hugs them-

reviewers: can't...breathe...-chokes coughs-

ahahaahhaha, yeah I know I'm lame but its good to have a lil lame-ness -if thts even a word..is it?- in ya life. Oh yeah, what in the world is a MARY-SUE FIC? someone pls tell me '''

See yaz,  
bluglow


	4. A rude awakening

Chapter 4-----A rude awakening

Mai heard voices. They were so irritating that they woke her up from her slumber…

Hilary: "Tyson, stop changing the channels! Can't you just pick one already!"

Tyson: "I can't help it if they're all boring… Hey! Give that back.-remote gets snatched away by Hilary-"

Max: "Will you two stop fighting? You're gonna wake her up,"

Mai: "Will you guys just shut up! -tries to prop herself up on her elbows- Can't a girl get some sleep around here?"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at her.The girl had deep blue eyes, her blackish-brown hair framed her oval-shaped face nicely and she was slightly tanned. But the most distinctive feature was her eyes. They held a lot of emotion in them, so much so that you could easily get lost in them. You could feel them penetrating through your soul if she stared at you. 'Such beautiful eyes,' they thought. 'Why're they all staring at me like that…idiots.' Just then, a lady wearing a white coat walked into the room.

"Ahh, I see you're awake now. You've been asleep for three whole days, I was beginning to get worried," the woman smiled.

"Three days!"

"Yeah, you came in badly bruised and your blood pressure was really low. How'd you get so badly injured?" The woman asked, while recording some readings on a clipboard.

Mai hesitated… 'Crap, what am I gonna say…'

"Uhh…I…I fell down a hill…" Mai forced a weak smile. 'She's not going to believe me…' The doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't press on the issue.

"Thanks for taking care of me…"

"Aahahah, you should be thanking these guys instead. They're the ones who found you. Your condition was so serious, you could've died."

'Died huh… Why didn't they just let me? At least I'll be with mom and dad…' Mai turned to look at the group of people in the room then took a deep breath and said "Thanks."

A blonde kid smiled. "No prob! Oh yeah, when can she check out of the ward Doc?"

"Her condition is fine now, guess all she needed was a little rest. She should be able to go home by tomorrow." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Mai slumped back into her pillow -her back's kinda lying against the pillow- She knew what was going to happen next and she wasn't going to like it…

A raven-haired kid spoke up. "So, what's your name?"

'Should I lie? Can I really trust these people? Heck, they saved my life, least I could do is tell them my name right?'

"Mai, Takuya Mai."

"My name's Rei, the blonde guy is Max -gave a little wave-, that's Hilary -said hi-, the guy leaning over there is Kai -grunted-, kid on the laptop is Kenny and Mr Loud-mouth here is Tyson," Rei pointed at a kid who had pizza stuffed in his mouth. 'Ugh…'

"Hey, ish nuh ay fauht! Ish Hiruhree" (translation: Hey, its not my fault, its hilary)

"Your parents must be worried, you should give them a call to tell them you're ok." Hilary handed you a mobile phone.

"There's no need, they know I'm ok…" Mai replied in a monotone. "O-kay…" Hilary kept her mobile, feeling slightly dumb that her efforts were in vain.

Then Mai remembered her blade. "My clothes! Where are they?" She sat up, only to wince in pain. She hadn't fully recovered yet.

"Relax, they're here." Max handed Mai her clothes. She rummaged through the pockets searching for her blade. 'Where is it…where is it?' She sighed with relief as she felt a bulge in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her blade. Yup, her blade was beautiful as ever.

"Woah, is that a beyblade? I haven't seen one so sparkly before!" Max's eyes widened at the sight of Mai's blade. "Hey maybe we can battle after you've recovered."

"Uh…yeah, sure." Max gleamed. "Sweet!"

"Hey guys, check this out" Kenny looked up from his laptop. "What's up Chief?" Tyson questioned.

"It says here that archaeologists have found an ancient civilisation hidden under the rocky mountains of GuangZhou, China. They've discovered a huge boulder with inscriptions warning about the Ultimate destruction. Apparently, it has something to do with bit-beasts. The rest of the inscriptions are unknown. A report has it that there is only one existing tribe that still practices the language. However, the tribe had been wiped out by a huge fire just a few days ago. Investigators are looking into the matter and finding out if there are any survivors. You know what this means guys?"

"What, Kenny?" Tyson said, scratching his head.

"It means that there is a possibility that the Ultimate bit-beast exists within those ruins!"

Mai wasn't really paying attention to Kenny but when she heard him say something about a fire wiping out a tribe, her head shot up. "Hey, can you repeat that again?"

"Repeat what?" Kenny titled his head.

"The part about a tribe getting…Oh just pass me the damn laptop."

Dizzi: "Hey, I'm not damned! This girl's got some nerve…"

"Excuse Mai's impoliteness, Dizzi…She's umm…lost a lot of blood recently…"

Mai's finger tapped impatiently on the laptop, scrolling down to read the report. Could this talk about an Ultimate bit-beast be the reason why her Grandfather had wiped out her tribe? But why...? And why was he after her? 'Am I somehow linked to this bit-beast?' Questions raced in Mai's head. She needed answers but who else knew about this except her tribe members? She couldn't seek answers from her Grandfather… Was there anyone else?

"It's there something wrong Mai? You look worried." Rei asked.

"No, it's nothing…I'm fine. Hey Kenny, is there any website that shows a picture of this boulder?"

"I think so. Lemme check." Kenny took the laptop from Mai and began searching.

"You seem really interested about the discovery. Do you happen to know something about it?" Tyson eyedMai suspiciously.

"I'm just curious…" 'Yeah, more than you'll ever imagine' Mai replied in her most innocent voice.

"Found it! You can even see the inscriptions on it" Kenny handed the laptop over to Mai, everyone else gathered around to sneak a peek at the rock. Mai studied the inscriptions on the rock.

_Here lies the beast asleepling,_

_Cautious souls will heed this warning:_

_Dare disturb its peaceful slumber,_

_Thy will regret what lies beyond yonder_

_It is good when good does yield it,_

_But it destroys when evil unseals it _

_Two souls will decide its fate,_

_The power to destroy or to create_

_The legend has been told,_

_Through the generations of old_

_Turn away for humanities sake,_

_Or thy life will be forever at stake_

"Some of the symbols look like variations from the Chinese language but I can't make out the rest," Rei said disappointedly.

'This must be some great power…'Mai pondered on the warnings. 'If it is then I need to find out how I'm connected with it…I need to get ou------- -da-dumb da-dump-' Mai winced as her head throbbed.

"No, not again…"

"What's wrong Mai?" Max asked with a worried look on his face.

"It hurts….my head hurts…"

premonition-

The scientists panicked…They couldn't control you…The tank burst sending broken glass piercing through the air…

I watched from a corner... "Seal it! Quick!" was what the voices were saying. I couldn't understand but I knew you were in trouble…Then you looked at me…why did you choose me?

End of premonition-

"No, get outta my head!" Mai shook her head, trying to erase the images in her mind. Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped.

"Max, quick! Call Doctor Klein!"

Mai grabbed his hand before he could leave. "No! Don't call her…please. I'm fine…the pain's gone."

Mai released her grip as Max turned away from the door. "You sure you're alright?" Hilary received a small nod from Mai.

"What happened? You were screaming for something to get out of your head." Hilary asked. Everyone looked at Mai as if she had gone mad.

"… It's nothing" She hung her head. 'They must think I'm crazy…but I can't tell a bunch of strangers.'

"It's not nothing, I'm calling Doctor Klein." Hilary started to make her way to the door.

"No, don't!"

"Then tell us!"

"…" Mai hesitated. Hilary put her hand on the door handle. "Alright,alright! I'll tell you…" Mai blurted out. She had no other choice, she didn't want to be put in some asylum for mental people. "But you can't tell anyone else about it…"

"Spill."

All eyes and ears were on her. Mai took a deep breath and began…


	5. Please stay

Chapter 5-----Please stay

"…" Mai hesitated. Hilary put her hand on the door handle. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you…" Mai blurted out. She had no other choice; she didn't want to be put in some asylum for mental people. "But you can't tell anyone else about it…"

"Spill."

All eyes and ears were on her. Mai took a deep breath and began…

"Every time my head hurts… I see images in my mind…of this creature…trapped in some place…" Mai fumbled. "I don't know why …I haven't seen them before but I feel like I was there when it happened… It's like, whenever it was in pain, I felt it too… and my head starts to hurt…" She paused, unsure of what to say next. 'Should I tell them about the fire…about the inscriptions? But they didn't ask right? So I don't…have to…right?' Her mind was full of doubt.

Everyone seemed lost in thought, trying to make sense of what they had just heard. Either that or they thought Mai had gone nuts!

"Heh, you guys must think I'm crazy…but…I'm not lying" Mai's voice had toned down to a more serious note.

"No, no. I believe you, but the images…How did the creature look like?" Kenny seemed interested on what this strange girl had to tell.

"I couldn't make it out…the image was blurred. I only remembered its eyes…They looked so sad… Like it needed to be saved…"Mai stared at her sheets… 'And I couldn't save it…I couldn't save you…'

"So what you're saying is that you can some how sense this creature and your head hurts whenever you remember it?" Tyson was actually paying attention. –omg! The sky is falling! Haha kidding kidding-

"Uh-huh" Mai nodded as the rest emitted sounds of "Hmmmm" and "I see".

"Hmmm, there's a possibility that you might be connected in some way with this creature… Do any of your family members experience the same thing?"

"Man, kenny. You sound like a Doctor. Give her a break will ya?" Max placed his arms crossed behind his head and leaned back against the chair board.

"Yeah, we should let Mai get her rest. You can continue bombarding her with questions tomorrow. She'll be out by then." Hilary stepped in.

'Hey. This Hilary girl ain't so bad.' Mai thought, grateful to her for saving her from all those interrogations.

"Let's go guys" Rei said as he headed the group out the door. "We'll see you in the morning, Mai," he called out before he shut the door.

"Yeah right" Mai got off her bed and started opening drawer after cupboard, looking for stuff she would need for her little get-away. 'Gotta get outta here tonight…before they find out more than they need to know…' Mai looked out of the window, the drop wasn't too high. 'I can manage it.' Mai took a few food supplies, some first aid stuff and two bottles of water and stuffed them into an empty plastic sack she had found. She then stashed the bag in the cupboard behind some bed sheets.

She ordered a big meal for dinner; she needed all the energy she could get, finding the last of her tribe wasn't going to be easy. She put on her old clothes –yes, the tattered ones- and wore her hospital dress over it and got into bed again. 'Ok, all set. Now I'll just have to wait till night falls' Mai wore a smug look on her face, feeling proud of her master plan. 'Haha, I wish I could see the look on those guys faces when they realise I'm gone. –looks up at clock- 4 hrs to dinner…' Mai decided to get some sleep before dinner. She needed to recover fast…at least before tonight.

Night fall-

The room was dark, with only a beam of light that broke through the crack in the curtains. The clock showed 10.30 pm, only 30 minutes more before the big escape. Mai lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. 'Should I thank them? I mean, they did save my life and all…'

Levian: 'They seem like good people, maybe they can help you.'

Mai: 'I wish they could…but they have nothing to do with this…Plus, I'll be putting their lives in danger…people are after me. This is my battle, I should fight it alone'

Levian: 'There are people in this world whom you can trust, Mai…You know that, but you're just scared to accept it…'With that, Levian left her mind.

Mai: 'You can't tell me that…You haven't experienced what I've been through…'

But in her heart she knew Levian was right…she just didn't want to admit it. She needed to be strong; and that meant living by your own rules, trusting your own self and not dependent on others who could betray you or hurt you…like her Grandfather had…

'I'll scribble down a thank you note or something…' Mai pulled open one of the drawers and took out a note pad and a pen, scribbled the words 'thank you' on it and placed the note on the bed. She glanced at the clock, 10.45. 'Well I guess I could leave a lil' earlier.' Mai opened the cupboard and pulled out her sack from behind the stack of bed sheets. She tied the end of the sack, opened the window to check if the coast was clear then threw the sack down. It landed on some boxes which absorbed the impact, making little sound to attract attention. Mai placed one foot out the window, then the other. She was ready to jump. 'Here goes nothin'' She was about to jump when two strong arms pulled her in. "Heahh—Itaiii!" She bumped her head against the window pane as she got pulled back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN!" Mai heard her attacker shout in her ear. Suddenly the lights were flicked on and the whole gang was standing in the room. Mai saw who her captor was: a guy with two-toned blue hair, crimson red eyes and two triangle marks on each cheek. The guy was Kai.

Mai could tell he was strong; his grip made her arm hurt. "Let go of me you creep!" Mai kicked him in the shin, causing Kai to loosen his grip and give her the chance to break free. She dashed for the window but it was too late…Rei was blocking her exit. Mai's knees fell to the ground –so now she's kneeling-…It was no use…they had won… She clutched her head, it had hit the window pane hard and a small bump had formed. She glared at the floor, feeling angry at herself for not escaping earlier and angry at them for holding her back. They didn't understand; they had no right to hold her back! 'They don't know anything! Why can't they just let me go?' Mai screamed inside her head.

"Why, Mai? –hey! tht rhymes! Haha-" Rei looked confused…and hurt.

"Why…WHY! Why don't you ask yourself why you're holding me back! You guys don't even know me, you have no right to interfere with my life!" Mai glared at them, tears filled her eyes but she held them back; she had to be strong.

"Who says we don't know you?" Tyson spoke. "We know you're Takuya Mai right? We know you have blackish-brown hair and deep-blue eyes. We know you have a connection with some creature. We know you're a blader and we know you're _our friend._"

The words pierced through Mai. These people…these people didn't even know her that well… they'd only found her just a few days ago…and yet, they accepted her just like that…without caring if she would betray them…

"How can… you just accept me like that…Aren't you afraid that I might hurt you…" Mai felt as though she had been stained…stained by lies and stupid ideologies… She felt dirty, and now someone was offering to take her in…They didn't care how dirty she was…

Tyson smiled "Why should we? Isn't that what's fun about friendship? Taking the risk to trust her even though you know she might betray you someday? Friends don't care about what you were in the past, present or what you'll be in the future. Look at Kai, he can be an ass sometimes but we're still friends with him. –Tyson receives a glare from Kai- Friends don't judge you, Mai; and they'll support you no matter what your decision is."

"Tyson's right" Rei chipped in. "All we wanna do is help you…but if running away is what you want then we won't stop you"

'Running away…Is that really what I want…? I've been running away all this time…running away from my past…the truth…my emotions…No! I don't wanna run anymore…but if I stay with them…they'll be in danger… I don't wanna run…but I can't stop…

Levian: 'Which idiot said you couldn't stop?'

Mai: 'Levian!'

Levian: 'You say you're strong; and that means living by your own rules, and not trusting others but yourself…But if you can't even trust yourself to make the right decision…then who can you trust? All that crap you believed in will be of no use.'

Mai: '…… -too shocked to say anything-'

Levian: 'They're willing to take the risk, so why don't you...' Levian's voice faded.

Mai thought hard…for the fate of her and those around her… She got up, wiped a tear from her eye and made her way to the door. Everyone stood there watching her; they weren't going to stop her. Hilary opened the door for her. Mai stopped a few centimetres from the door and turned to face the people in the room.

"This is my decision guys…" With that she walked towards the door… took hold of the handle and closed it.

She turned around. "If you guys are willing to take the risk, then I am too"

Everyone's face brightened, well not counting Kai who still hadn't forgiven her for kicking him. "Alright! Welcome to the crew, Mai!" Max cheered.

"How'd you guys…umm…know I was going to escape?" Mai asked shyly, her eyes not making contact with theirs.

"Haha, we didn't! We just thought of bringing you some supper, but when we came, you were half-way out the window." Tyson said, holding up a packet of pastries.

Mai couldn't help smiling to herself. She had friends, people whom she could trust…and they trusted her.

Her smile turned into a grin as she thought of something. She took off her shoes and jumped on the bed. "Hey give that back!" Tyson yelled as Mai swiped away a chocolate éclair from his hand.

"Haha, you bought them for me right? So it's rightfully mine." She sank her teeth into the chocolate-y goodness, receiving growls from Tyson.

"Hey, lighten up Kai and come have a cream puff. Aww, don't tell me it still hurts?" Rei teased.

"Pffht, whatever…Just don't involve me in your stupid conversations…"

Mai walked over to Kai and offered him a cream puff "Here, my way of saying sorry…"

"Hmph, I didn't need an apology…" Kai said, but he took the cream puff anyway.

Mai looked around the room. 'Everyone looks so happy…guess this must be the miracle of friendship huh? I've lost my parents…but it isn't the end…Everything's just beginning……'

I've already done 5 chappies...I NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW! pls? pretty pls? pretty pls with lots of ice-cream and toppings on top?To those who have reviewed, thx so much! blu loves you guys, but pls help promote her fic k?

To those who read my stories and run away after that...at least say "Hi" tht way I'll know you've read my fic, BUT DUN JUST RUN AWAY!

haha, gotta go start off the nxt chapter! -prepares coffee to pull an all-nighter-  
bluglow


	6. Uncovered birthmark

To all those who reviewed:

Snow Wind , native-kitten , reebiegirl and oceam,

THANKS SO MUCH! –feels motivated to continue with fic- I really appreciate you guys' reviews. Anyway, by request, here's your chappie!

Chapter 6-----Uncovered birthmark

The door opened. "Good morning! I hope your fee—" Dr Klein halted a few feet from the door.

The room was in a mess. Pillows were strewn across the floor and the sheets were creased. Seven sleepy bodies lay in random positions all over the room:

Mai was lying back to back with Hilary on the bed.

Kai sat at the corner of the bed. His arms were crossed with his head leaning back against the wall.

Kenny was slumped on top of his laptop.

Max and Rei had their heads on the coffee table.

And for some reason, Tyson was on the floor with one arm clinging on the edge of the bed. He was mumbling something in his sleep "Gimme back my cream puff……"

Dr Klein just stood there wondering what on earth happened in the room, and then gave a sigh. "Heh, kids these days…" Suddenly a bright idea came to her head as she snuck out of the room and came back with a siren in her hands. A mischievous smile played on her lips and as pushed the 'on' button.

BBBEBOHBEEBBBBBBOHHHHHHBBBBEEBBBBBOOOOHHHH!-

Mai jerked up "Whhaaa! WHAT THE HELL?" and so did everyone…

Kai kicked the bed side lamp.

Max and Rei had bumped their heads together.

Hilary was wide-eyed and Kenny just screamed "IIIeeeaaaa!"

…else except Tyson. Dr Klein turned off the siren and laughed. "Sorry but that was the quickest way to get you guys up. Hahaha, you should've seen the look on your faces, hahahahaha."

The gang sweatdropped… "Hey, is she _really_ a doctor…?" Max's eyebrow twitched. 'My god, she almost gave us a heart attack!' He thought.

"Well enough playing around. I came to tell Mai that she's free to go today. Mai, would you like me to call your parents to pick you up?"

"No…that's ok…I think I can manage…" Her expression altered a little, Rei noticed that it had become sad.

"Oh, alright then. You're free to go anytime but remember to check out at the counter before you go, ok?" With that, Dr Klein gave a smile, spun on her heels and left the room.

"-yawns- …This place looks like a dump…" Hilary said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dun worry, we'll clean it up…but first things first…How do we wake Tyson?" Mai nudged him as if he were some disgusting thing on the ground.

Apparently everyone had forgotten about Tyson…He was still lying on the floor, a little bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I can handle that." Max marched up to Tyson and shouted in his ear "TYSON!MAI'S GONNA EAT ALL YOUR PANCAKES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD!" Tyson shot up. Just then, a pillow came flying in his direction and hit him square in the face, causing him to fall on the ground once more.

"You blockhead…you're gonna get us all deaf!" Kai huffed. Mai laughed. 'All that idiot ever thinks about is food…'

"Anyway, let's clear up guys" Hilary said in a leader-ly kind of tone. Everyone helped except Kai who just leaned against the cupboard, observing his –well in his opinion- _servants_…

Everything was spotless when everyone was done. "Can we go get some breakfast now? I'm starving!" Tyson said. Everyone agreed and gathered their stuff together.

"Hey wait, Mai can't go in those –Hilary points to Mai's clothes which were still torn-"

"Then lend her some! Hurry up, I'm starving!" Tyson complained.

"What! No way am I wearing some stupid mini skirt! Why can't I borrow Max's clothes? –Max is the shortest, sry if I have offended Max fans- I ca— " Her words faded as she got dragged away by Hilary. "We'll meet you guys down stairs!" Hilary called back; delighted that she could make Mai her Barbie doll for today.

Downstairs-

The place was alive with a multitude of noises. Smells of delicious, piping-hot food wafted through the air, making Tyson's mouth water. He rushed off to find an empty table and the rest followed after him.

"Uhh…Tyson, shouldn't you eat a lil' slower? You're gonna choke yourself doing that…" Kenny informed him. –if ya guys watch saiyuki, then picture hakkai giving that nervous smile and holding his finger up, Kenny looks like tht now-

"Hmph, let him choke…"Kai grunted. "We'd have one less moron to look after."

Max burst out laughing then stopped abruptly. "Hey, whaddya mean one less moron!"

But before anyone could say anything, something had caught their attention.

"Hilary, you're gonna pay for making me look like this…you are sooo gonna pay." Mai threatened, but Hilary wasn't paying attention as she dragged Mai by the hand to where the guys were seated.

"Hey guys!" Hilary made sure she got the gang's attention. Mai stood behind her, feeling stupid…and placing death glares on Hilary's back and on anyone else in the room who was checking her out. "May I present to you, the new Mai!" Hilary pushed Mai forward.

Mai had on a dark purple tank top and a long white crumpled-looking skirt –I dun really know what its called but its in fashion now- with beads lacing the bottom. She must've bathed because her hair looked sleek and was pinned up –by one of those long sticks you insert into yr hair and it stays in place with a bit of hair falling over…and again…I dun know wat its called…- with a few strands of hair falling over her face.

"Wow, Mai. You look…good!" Rei exclaimed, shocked to see this new side of Mai. Then again, so was everyone else; even Tyson stopped eating...only because he choked on his food at the sight of Mai. "I told you so…"was all that Kenny could say.

"See? I told you, you looked nice" Hilary said, but Mai still had that pissed-off frown on her face. They both sat down; Hilary sat down nicely of course, but Mai just pulled out her chair and slumped in it. She was too busy trying to conjure up some kind of revenge to get back at Hilary.

"C'mon Mai, you look better when you smile you know" Hilary said as she popped a sausage into her mouth. "Oh yeah? We'll I don't feel like it…" Mai answered. She hated skirts…she couldn't run in them. 'Stupid things' she thought as she reached out to grab the plate of pancakes that Kenny was passing around. Just then, Rei noticed something on her right wrist. It was a phoenix-shaped birthmark. 'Hey, I know that birthmark!' Rei was stunned but decided to wait till they went back up stairs to ask her about it. 'No wonder she looked sad…'

Upstairs-

Rei was silent the whole time throughout breakfast ever since he noticed the birthmark…He didn't know what to say…Was she going to leave just like that?

"So Mai, where will ya go from here?" Max asked as he and Mai rejoined the group in Tyson's room after she had checked out.

"She doesn't have anywhere to go…"Kai answered coldly. He was leaning against the wall. Rei turned to look at him. 'How did he know!' he thought. Mai was stupefied… 'He knows…'

"What're you saying Kai?" Hilary asked. She looked puzzled.

"Why don't you tell 'em, Mai. Tell 'em who you really are." Rei finally spoke up. Kai cocked an eyebrow 'So Rei knows too huh…'

'They know…but how…?' Then it occurred to her that her wrist was exposed. She wasn't wearing her gloves anymore. Her left hand darted across to cover her right wrist.

"Tells us what Mai?" Tyson was confused.

"No use trying to hide it, I already know…" Rei studied Mai; he could tell she was nervous, she kept fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. –its her old one, she just wore it over the tank top- You're from that tribe that got wiped out by the fire…You're one of the Zeelas."

"So you know…" Mai spoke softly, she mentally cursed herself for not remembering to put on her gloves… 'This is partly Hilary's fault…damn her!'

"Zeelas? What're you guys talking about?" Max questioned.

"According to my research, –Kenny had been doing a lil' research on the Zeelas- the Zeelas were a tribe from China. Kinda like Rei's clan and the Saint shields. Anyway, it says here that they have a history with beyblading and bit-beasts and were the guardians of – "

"Alzea, the bit-beast of wind…" Mai interrupted. She sat down on the edge of the bed, not bothering to cover up her wrist anymore. What's the point? They already knew…

"So now you don't have any place to go from here? Since your tribe is gone and all…" Hilary asked; a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Mai shook her head. "My parents died in the fire… so I have no one left…All I can do now is search for the last of my tribe…that is, if anyone else had survived …"

"Then what about the scars and injuries? You were badly hurt when we found you. The fire couldn't have caused so much damage." Max questioned.

Mai hesitated. This was the one thing that could endanger their lives if they hung around with her. 'Should I tell them? But I trust them right…I said that I would take the risk…'

"I…I was running away…away from…my _grandfather_…" Mai gritted her teeth as she remembered what that monster had done. She hated him, she hated saying his name, she hated the look on his face when he killed her tribe members…She hated everything about him.

"Your _grandfather_? But why would he want to hurt you?" Rei said.

"…I'm not fully Zeelan…My mother is but my dad is a regular person…as in not from any tribe. My grandfather didn't approve of my mother and objected to their marriage… so my dad ran away with my mother. He married into the tribe so I grew up amongst the Zeelans and learnt everything there was to know about my tribe. My dad and I considered ourselves Zeelans… But then _he_ came…." Mai clenched her fists in anger. "That bastard set the town on fire and killed everyone just to get me…" Mai's voice was dripping with hatred.

"I haven't seen him my whole life… Why is he coming after me only now…"

'I haven't done anything…'

"Maybe he did it out of hatred for your tribe?" Max asked.

"He would've killed them a long time ago if that had been the reason…Why now…after so many years…" Mai searched for an answer…and then remembered what he had said...

Flashback-

"Henry, you know I'm doing this for your own good. For the good of our kind; to save humanity. It was wrong of you to marry Serena and create that…that thing!"

End of flashback-

'That thing! That thing…that thing…' The words echoed in Mai's mind. The way he said it felt like he was calling her a…a monster. 'To save humanity… but how could I endanger hu—'

But her thoughts were cut off. "Mai…? Hey, Mai!" Hilary waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh…whhha?"

"Were you listening to what Kenny was saying?" Hilary sounded irritated…

"Uhh…no…could you repeat that Kenny?"

"Well as I was saying, maybe your grandfather knows about your ability to sense that creature" Kenny said a-matter-of-factly.

"But how could he know? I only started having those premonitions a few days ago… I dun even know why myself…" Mai looked frustrated. There were so many questions with hardly any answers to them… She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even know what was happening to her.

"There's a possibility that Kenny could be right…Maybe your grandfather does know something we don't. Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Rei said calmly.

"No…You're not thinking of asking that monster…." A look of disbelief washed over Mai's face.

Rei flashed a smile then said "Of course not, we're going to the place where it all happened… your town."

"My town?"

Okiez, that was chapter 6 for ya. Stupid document manager is screwy...won't let me add in more exclaimation marks or question mark after an exclaimation mark...dumb thing...  
Moving on, hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if the fic is a bit boring towards the end, had a lil' writer's block…too sleepy maybe… Anyway, pls review!

Blu drags pillow and goes off to sleep—


	7. Secret self

Chapter 7-----

Rei went out the door, one by one the rest followed after him.

"Hey, wait!" Mai ran in front of the group to block their path. "You can't go there; everything's burnt to a crisp. There's nothin' left" Mai panicked. What if her grandfather was there waiting for her to come back? Everyone eventually comes back to the scene of the crime…right? Right? –haha, so cliché-

"We won't know until we get there" Tyson pushed Mai aside.

"No, you dun understand! What if he's there waiting for me to come back?" she said. She was scared…she didn't want to show it, but she was frightened that he'd take her away…

"Like Tyson said, we won't know until we get there" Rei placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "He won't take you, we promise."

Mai looked at them, they had warm smiles on their faces, well… other than Kai whose face just eased up –Kai: I don't do smiling…-

"Minna… (everyone)"Her worried look slowly faded, she felt comforted knowing that she could depend on them.

"Hurry up guys! The bus is here!" –it's a private mini-bus to chauffeur around the bladebreakers, cool huh? - Kenny called.

"Let's go." Hilary pulled Mai by the hand. "Yeah" Mai nodded.

On the bus-

The journey to the town was a long one and soon everyone dozed off. Mai sat in her seat, staring out at the window; the countryside spread out before her:

Fields of mustard flowers stood out against the blue sky. The rivers flowed calmly, occasionally hitting the rocks causing water droplets to spew out; glistening as they caught the light. The clouds rolled past, shadowing the lush greenery below.

Everything felt so soothing…She had missed this, all of this…and now she was going home.

She diverted her attention to the sleepy heads. Just then, something sticking out of Hilary's bag caught her eye. She reached over and pulled it out. It was black eye-liner.

Her mouth turned into a playful smirk as she thought of something; it would keep her entertained later. 'I finally get my revenge, Hilary' she thought as she unscrewed the cap…

'There, all done.' Mai tried to control her laughter, Hilary looked ridiculous. But then she let out a sigh. 'This wouldn't be fun…I know!' She hopped from one sleep head to another, each time drawing silly images or designs on their faces. 'Now _this _is gonna be fun' she grinned to herself, pleased with her masterpieces.

A little while later…

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hilary let out a loud shriek. Her cries woke everyone up from their deep slumber.

"What's the big idea…"Max asked, rubbing his eyes. Then he noticed Hilary's face and burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHHAHA, what's with your face Hilary?"

"You're one to talk! Look at yours! You've got a black nose and some weird looking bunny on your cheek." Hilary snapped.

"Huh?" Max looked at his hands, there was something black smudged on them; he turned to look at his reflection in the window. "Holy shit! What the hell?" Max frantically tried to rub off the eye-liner.

"Hey Tyson! You've got some on your face too! So do you –points at Rei- and you –points at Kai- and you –points at Kenny-" Hilary said as she looked from one person to another.

"WHHHAATTT!" the four of them shouted in unison and turned to look at each other.

Tyson pointed to Rei's face. "Rei, you've got swirls on your check and your lips are…are….AHAHAHHAHA! They're black!" Tyson clutched his stomach as he collapsed with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, you think that's funny? Take a look at Kai" Rei defended.

Kai had the word 'LOSER' on his forehead, fluffy angel wings on his cheeks, a long curly moustache, long eyelashes and a goatee drawn on his face.

"AHAHAHHA, my god, Kai! You look GAY!" Max laughed.

"Shaddup Max… or I'll post that picture of you sucking your thumb while you were sleeping on the internet." Kai smirked. Max stopped laughing immediately.

Kenny had eyes drawn on his glasses and big cat whiskers while Hilary had nose hair, fury eyebrows, thick glasses and her whole chin was drawn to resemble an open mouth with a few teeth knocked out –LOLX! I seriously had fun destroying their faces!-

Mai just sat there listening to their rants as she held back her laughter. 'Oh man, this is sweet!' She couldn't control it anymore and finally burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to face her. "Hey, may I ask why Mai is the only one whose face isn't vandalised?" Hilary questioned. Mai stopped laughing when she saw the look on their faces; they had that evil look in their eyes. She quickly flung the eye-liner out the window.

"Hah, now you guys can't do anything" She said in a victorious tone.

But they closed in on her. "Guys…haha –nervous laughter- it was only a joke…?" They towered over her; evil grins plastered on their faces. "Hey wa…wait, let's talk about this…guys?" Mai was slowly engulfed by six bodies…

Minutes later…

"Ahh, I feel much better now. Care to toast?" Hilary offered, and she and Tyson clinked their coke bottles together.

Rei opened the window and shouted "How's it up there Mai? Enjoying the fresh air?"

"I'm having the time of my life Rei… everything's _just_ peachy… -note the sarcasm-" Mai answered. 'Fools, they'll pay for this!' She wanted so much to hurt them but she couldn't…not when she was tapped to the roof of the bus…

Arrive at the town-

"So _this _is Mai's town?" Tyson said in an –I-can't-believe-it kind of tone as he scanned the area.

Everything was charred. The roofs dangled on splinters of wood, the ground was black and sooty, broken glass lay everywhere and the walls were ashen…The fire had really done a lot of damage.

"Can someone get me down from here!" Mai yelled. The guys looked at each other…smirking. Should they let her down?

"Haha, I think she's suffered enough" Max said and went to undo the tape around Mai.

"Had fun?" he teased as he undid the tape. Mai just turned away, still angry with him for taping her to the roof… When the tape was undone, she jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. 'Woah, where'd she learn to do that?' he thought.

Mai rubbed her wrists; they were red from all that struggling. She looked around…everything had been destroyed…Is this what was left of her home?

She walked the empty streets, passing by familiar buildings that were once there. She glanced down the alleyways; she saw little children playing, laughing…but their images slowly faded and their laughter lost forever to the wind. The place looked like a ghost town…and the howling wind flowing through the hollow buildings only added to the effect.

"So have you found anything that'll answer your questions?" Kenny ran up to Mai and stood by her side.

"No…there's nothing here" Mai said sadly…Everyone was gone… 'Am I the only one left…?'

"Hey, Mai! I think I found something!" Tyson shouted and everyone ran over to see.

"Watcha find Tyson?" Max peered over his shoulder.

"Nah, just some picture…the girl in it looks a lot like Mai though" Tyson replied as he dusted off the ash on the picture.

"Lemme see that" Mai snatched the picture out of Tyson's hand, only to receive cries from Kenny telling her "Hey! Be careful with that!"

She looked at the picture. Its sides were burnt but the people could still be seen:

A little girl stood in between a boy with shaggy dark brown hair (kinda like Shin's hair, if you've seen gundam seed destiny, just tht its dark brown) and a girl with long maroon hair which was tied up in two pony tails. All of them had big smiles on their faces, making a V-sign at the camera.

Mai recognised the girl in the middle as her. The boy was Riya and the girl was Copellia. They were her childhood friends… 'Riya…Copellia…' She missed them so much. Suddenly, she noticed the background of the picture. Behind them looked like the entrance to a shrine… then it hit her. 'Yes! The Shrine! Why didn't I think of it before?'

"Tyson! You're a genius!" She wanted to hug him but decided not to for various reasons. Actually…for _many _reasons…

She ran up the familiar path which led to the shrine while the others followed closely behind her. 'Please let it still be there…please please.'

"Hey slow down will ya!" Max called from behind.

Mai raced up the stone steps and finally stopped. She bent over, panting heavily. She quickly recovered and looked up; a large tori (the two red pillars tht mark the entrance of a Shinto shrine in japan. See? I did my research! Lol) framed the entrance of the shrine.

"Yokatta... (thank goodness) it's still here." The others finally caught up with her.

"So…huh huh huh…this is the shrine?" Tyson said, catching his breath.

Mai nodded and walked up the dirt path. The trees above only allowed specks of light to filter through, making the trail look mysterious with a sacred air about it. The gang walked on, finally reaching the shrine.

"This is where my ancestors prayed to Alzea" Mai informed them as she stepped through the gates.

The shrine was not a very grand-looking one. It was simple yet commanded a lot of respect. It was set in the heart of nature which made its visitors feel relaxed and calm. Nearby, the sound of running water could be heard. The elements fused harmoniously, creating a soothing atmosphere that eased the mind, body and spirit.

"I used to come here a lot as a child." Mai said as she walked through the shrine's grounds, the memories flooding back to her. "The priest was a nice guy…He'd tell us stories about Alzea…teach us how to make wagashi… (Japanese deserts served during tea ceremonies)"

"You miss him?" Hilary asked as she walked by Mai's side.

"Yeah." Mai replied.

"Hey, find anything yet?" Rei bounded up to the two.

Hilary shook her head. "How're we gonna do that? This place must have hundreds of scrolls! We've got no time to go through each one." She pointed out.

"Hey, I think I know where they keep the important ones" With that, Mai ran down a stone path to a small hut.

It was built near the waterfall and was the most shabby-looking of all the others. 'Sensei (teacher) never let me enter this place, so there must be something important here.'

"In here" she slowly pushed open the door, signalling the rest of the group to follow her.

The room was stuffy, with shelves packed high with scrolls. "Great... another room full of scrolls" Tyson whined.

Mai pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. It was written in Zeelan and told about how Alzea brought prosperity to the land. 'Argh, this is no help…' Mai put back the scroll, frustrated that she wasn't making any progress. She pulled out another, and another, and another. All of them spoke about Alzea. "Argh! None of them say anything about the creature!" Mai ruffled her hair in frustration.

"Maybe they don't keep records on it?" Max reached out for a scroll himself but found that he couldn't pull it out. 'Huh?' he thought and pulled harder. Suddenly something 'clicked' and the bottom half of the shelf detached itself from its upper half and swung open.

"Uh...guys?" Max said nervously.

"Max! How'd you do that?" Tyson asked; surprised that Max was the one who discovered it. 'Usually it's Kai or Rei who finds these kinda things…' He swung back the shelf so that he could peer in on what lay on the other side of the wall.

"Holy cow! You won't believe this guys but there's a whole room in here!" Tyson's voice echoed through the other side.

"Then get your butt outta the way so that we can enter!" Mai replied; earning snickers from the rest of the group.

One by one they crawled into the room. It was spacious and lit by the sun's rays passing through circular coloured glass windows on the ceiling. The ceiling itself was high, and the walls were wide apart form each other. "Hey, check out the walls" Hilary gasped, fascinated by what she was seeing.

The walls were covered in writings and symbols that seem to tell a story by the way the pictures were arranged.

"What do the words say?" Kenny looked at Mai.

Mai read the inscriptions on the walls, her face twisted into a look of confusion and awe.

"It says something about a legend… about this bit-beast—"

"Alzea?" Hilary questioned.

"No…it says here that the people called it Eden…See these pictures? –Mai pointed at pictures- They tell a story."

Mai's finger travelled across the wall, pointing at the symbols as she explained to the rest what it meant.

"Eden was the guardian of the Earth… He brought great fertility to the land, gave life to water, by controlling the bit-beasts that had power over the respective elements. He looked after its (the Earth) people well and they in return, helped look after the Earth. The people were grateful to Eden and prayed to him for good harvest and health."

"It says that four high priests, when together, were the only ones that could control Eden. They each came from four different tribes: Zeelas, Saint Shields, Dreads and Norwings. The four tribes lived in peace due to their bond with Eden."

"But the high priest from Dread wanted more power from Eden…so he captured each bit-beast one by one to use their combined powers against Eden. Because of this, the tribes waged a war against each other."

"The violence angered Eden and he sent seven disasters down to Earth. The people suffered terribly. The four high priests realised that Eden had grown to powerful for them to control, so they sealed his powers in four jewels –Mai points to picture of a stone with a scale in it- and sealed him in a rock."

"But Eden's two souls managed to escape and he promised that they will reincarnate themselves in two chosen ones in a fifty generation cycle among the four tribes. The souls will awaken when the chosen ones are sixteen years of age…"

"The high priests feared this and scattered Eden's powers to the four corners of the Earth. The high priest of Zeela then put a powerful curse around the area which protected the rock so that no one could unseal him…" Mai finished.

'Could the creature in those premonitions be Eden…? But why would they keep this legend a secret from us…?' Mai thought. Why didn't the priest tell her about it?

"If all this is true…and if Mai belongs to the fifty generation cycle…then there's a possibility that…" Kenny turned to look at Mai. "You're one of the chosen ones."

Mai was stunned. "No way! I can't be the chosen one, I'm not even fully Zeelan!" 'There must be another reason…there has to be!' She thought.

"Mai, are you sixteen?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah…my birthday was just last month" She looked at him with a –why-are-you-asking-this-all-of-a-sudden expression on her face.

"Then you ARE the chosen one." Tyson said. "You only started having those premonitions a few days ago right? And you've turned sixteen. Everything points in the direction that you ARE the one."

"But they would've told me…" Mai replied disbelievingly.

"They wouldn't have known that you were the one… Many kids could have been born in the same year as you. They'd only know when those kids turned sixteen." Kai spoke up. "But I guess your grandfather didn't wanna wait and find out…so he killed your whole tribe to be safe."

'No wonder my grandfather wanted me…he knew about the legend… he knew it all along…'

"But what am I suppose to do……free Eden?" Mai searched her friends' faces for an answer but got nothing.

"Maybe…maybe the inscriptions on the rock tell something. It does have a connection with the legend" Kenny said and started typing on his laptop looking for the picture.

"Here, you should be able to read them." Kenny handed the laptop to Mai.

Dizzi: Be nice this time.

"Read it aloud, I wanna know what it says" Max had a curious gleam in his eyes.

Mai nodded and began:

_Here lies the beast asleepling,_

_Cautious souls will heed this warning:_

_Dare disturb its peaceful slumber,_

_Thy will regret what lies beyond yonder_

_It is good when good does yield it,_

_But it destroys when evil unseals it _

_Two souls will decide its fate,_

_The power to destroy or to create_

_The legend has been told,_

_Through the generations of old_

_Turn away for humanities sake,_

_Or thy life will be forever at stake_

"I think your supposed to unseal Eden before the chosen one with the evil soul does" Rei said.

"One question: which soul is evil?" Hilary asked. Everyone gave a disappointed sigh…they thought they had figured everything out…

"But we're the good guys and Mai's on our side so…. she can't be the evil soul…right?" Tyson was hopeful.

"Hmph, that's what everyone thinks…that they're the good guys and the rest who aren't on their side are bad…Who knows? There's a possibility that she carries the evil soul." Kai replied. –wow! Kai's talking a lot now isn't he? Its good sensible advice too-

"He's right…I could be the evil one…" Mai said.

"Anyway, we should get going before the sun sets" Rei reminded them.

"Yeah" Hilary agreed and the group cleared out of the room, closing the secret entrance before leaving the hut.

"Ah, fresh air" Kenny rejoiced and inhaled deeply before exhaling.

The group walked back to the town, engaging in light conversations at times but other than that they were silent. Everyone was caught up in their own thoughts about the legend...Tyson on the other hand…was busy thinking about what he'll have for dinner… (readers: sweatdrop -.-;;)

Suddenly!

CHING- A blade flew out of the bushes and seconds later, a tree came crashing down, blocking the path of the bladebreakers. –DHHHUUUMMMBBB- The tree's impact shook the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Tyson yelled.

"Hahahahaha –slightly evil laughter- It's been a long time _Mai_"A man appeared in front as his associates surrounded the group, their weapons out, ready to attack.

Mai recognised the voice "Mike!"

"I'm surprised you still remember my name" Mike pretended to be flattered.

"Of course…" Mai gritted her teeth as anger pulsated through her veins. "Who could forget you after what you've done."

"Mai, you know this guy?" Hilary asked.

"He's the one chasing me…he works for my _grandfather_…" Mai glared at Mike.

"Come now Mai, what's with that tone? Don't you respect your grandfather?" Mike smirked. "Now be a good granddaughter and come with us if you don't wish to see your friends get hurt."

"She's not going anywhere" Rei said as he, Tyson, Max and Kai stepped out, launchers ready.

"Hahahaha, what're you? The Cirque Du Freake?" Mike held back his laughter. (they couldn't wash the eye-liner off, hahah opps!)

The guys turned to glare at Mai who just gave a weak smile. 'How embarrassing…' Rei thought.

"You expect to defeat us with a bunch of toys? Hahahaha" Mike was so full of himself.

"Let's see who gets the last laugh shall we" Kai threatened.

"Guys…they've got weapons…and you've only got your blades…how can –" But Mai was interrupted.

"Hehehe, don't cha trust us Mai" Tyson and Max smiled at her.

'In a situation like this…how can they still be so happy…?'she thought.

"You twerps ready?" Mike sneered as he got ready to launch his blade.

"Bring it" Tyson said.

Hah….finally done…after countless times searching for ideas…IM FINALLY FINISHED! Yeah! Haha, this has gotta be my longest chapter… 9 pages!

Hope you guys had fun reading! Review k? My next one will take a while so I COMMAND YOU TO EXERCISE YOUR ABILITY TO HAVE PATIENCE!

Lol, pls review!

blu feels contented


	8. Battle scars and surprise surprise!

To all those who reviewed:

Eviltwinkae: Thx so much! hahaha, writing as a profession? Im honoured but sadly, I dun think my country promotes this kind of art, but I'll do my best XD!

4Evermonkeyfan: Hmmm... you'll just have to read on and find out. I'm not giving any spoilers haha. Anyway, update your fic soon k?

Rebbiegirl: -hands rebbiegirl a big big big lollipop- I owe you for giving me soooo much support! It really made me happy. Hope you'll like this chapter as well!

Chapter 8-----Battle scars and surprise surprise!

"You twerps ready?" Mike sneered as he got ready to launch his blade.

"Bring it" Tyson said.

The two of them launched their blades in a swift motion of the hand. The blades clashed head on, sparks flew as the two attack rings grinded against each other. The blades took turns attacking each other, not one of them wanting to back down.

"Not bad, boy. But let's see you handle this! Sefiro!" Mike yelled.

A black and purple serpent with gold bands around its body rose from the purple blade, making a sinister hissing sound to mark its presence. Tyson stepped back, stunned by the size of the bit-beast.

"Sefiro! Versuvius bite!" Mike commanded.

The purple blade kicked up speed and raced towards Tyson's blade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called out.

In a flash of light, the majestic image of Dragoon appeared before them.

Sefiro lunged at Dragoon, sending him crashing into some trees. But Dragoon quickly recovered and defended the next attack by Sefiro. The two bit-beasts pushed against each other, neither of them letting the other have a chance to attack.

While Tyson was caught up in a battle of his own, the rest were not spared. Kai, Rei and Max were fighting off attacks from weapons which came at them from every possible direction. Mai watched as her friends fought…she could see the intensity in their eyes…They were doing their best to protect her… 'Guys…'

"Mai, you have to get away! Take Hilary and Kenny with you!" Rei shouted. His actions had cost him and he got slashed on the arm.

"Rei!" Mai shouted.

She saw him wince in pain as blood trickled down his arm. She looked at Kai, Max and Tyson…they were all getting badly hurt… 'No…not like this…I didn't expect them to get hurt like this…'

Mai stood there, her feet rooted to the ground. She knew she had to run but she couldn't just abandon them… -Ba-dump Ba-dumb- 'No! …not now…' Mai tried to shake off the pain.

"Go! Quickly!" Kai shouted at her while blocking an attack with his arm.

Mai took a last look at them before turning back to run. "Quick, this way!" she signalled to Kenny and Mai. –Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump- Mai placed a hand on her head, pressing down hard, hoping to ease the pain which had now intensified.

"Uh-uh-uhhh. You're not goin' anywhere missy." A guy dressed in black blocked their path. He pulled out a device which emitted electric sparks from underneath his cloak and charged straight at them.

Mai launched her blade. It hit the guy's arm, causing him to drop the device and his left hand rushed to comfort his right. Mai kicked the guy hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground crying "Oomph!"

The guy made a grab for his weapon but Mai kicked it away and stomped down hard on his neck to make sure he didn't try anything funny. The guy gave a terrible cry as his face twisted into a look of sheer pain. She didn't care if they guy was suffering…she could crush his neck for all she cared... "Your pain compared to my friends' is nothing" Mai sneered and pressed down harder.

"That's enough Mai!" A voice yelled.

Mai looked up, only to be met with a sight that made her eyes go wide with fear. Hilary was struggling in a man's arms, a knife positioned below her chin.

"Mai...help me…" Hilary begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Shut up!" the man shouted and moved the knife closer to her flesh as a warning, making Hilary whimper.

"Let go of him Mai! _Or else_…" the man twitched the knife, making sure she got the message.

"Cheh!" Mai reluctantly stepped off the guy, feeling angry that she had to obey the man's lowly act of using a girl as his shield while threatening the enemy. 'The coward…' she thought as she glared at the man, her heart burning with rage.

Suddenly! A hand grabbed her and pulled her arms into a knot behind her back. She struggled but the guy pulled harder, causing her arms to hurt under the pressure. It was no use…if she tried to retaliate; her arms would end up broken… 'Shit!'

"Heheheh, ever heard of not turning your back against your enemy?" The guy hissed in her ear. "Now be a good girl and just watch as your meddlesome friends get hurt…" The guy smirked and tugged at her arms, adding unto the pain she was trying to fight off in her head.

Mai watched helplessly as her friends got battered…bruised…and scarred. Everyone seemed to be on the losing end… 'No…minna (everyone)…' Mai looked at her friends as they took beating after beating. –Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump ……- Mai cringed. The pain was getting worse…

'Let me out…release me…' A voice echoed in her head.

Images flashed through her mind…

Tyson barely standing trying to defeat Mike, he looked exhausted…

Rei getting slashed…

Kai getting attacked by four to five guys at the same time…

Hilary and Kenny's lives threatened…

Max trying desperately to fight off the men while his knee bled…

The images raced through Mai's mind, repeating themselves over and over again like the slots of a jackpot machine.

'No! ...they don't deserve to get hurt...Get away from them….-Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump…..- The pain grew stronger and Mai felt a burning sensation built up inside her. Something felt as though it wanted to come out but she held it in.

The pain was so excruciating that she fell to the ground, her hands clutching her head. The heat had spread throughout her body and the pain was getting worse and worse with every second that passed. Her captor just stood there, unsure of what was happening to her.

"No...Get away from them…-Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump…- get away…-Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump…- GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Mai yelled as a huge white aura appeared around her being. The force of it all blew away the guy and he crashed into a tree, knocking him out instantly.

Mai's hair swayed wildly as the power around her grew stronger, her eyes changed from a deep blue to a fiery orangey-red.

"Quick! Stop her!" Mike shouted frantically.

The men stopped whatever they were doing and advanced unto Mai, their weapons in hand. Mai waved her hand, sending a gust of wind that sliced through the air, invisibly slashing the men and their weapons as they came at her. Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny watched in shock at what was happening. What had become of Mai?

Mai walked closer and closer to the enemy. At this point, all the cowardly men had made a run for it while the foolish ones with nothing but bravery in their heads stayed behind and fought. A little slash was not gonna bring them down so easily.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Capture her!" Mike yelled from behind.

The men charged, this time without holding anything back. The aura around Mai turned a fiery shade of orange and yellow; she was surrounded by flames. She shot out a hand, sending several streams of fire at the men.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Rei ran up to her and grabbed hold of her outstretched hand, causing the fire to diminish. This gave a chance for the men to escape and they gladly seized the opportunity.

"Stay out of this human!" A slightly deep voiced replied. (not Mai's voice)

"No!" Rei held on as Mai tried to shake him off. "Don't kill them! The Mai I know wouldn't do that!" The others rushed to Rei's aid, holding Mai down.

"No! You fools!" Mai shouted as she tried to summon another attack while being held back by so many arms.

Tyson came from behind to hold her down but accidentally tripped and fell forward, pushing Mai towards Kai who was in front of her.

Accidentally, their lips met in a soft kiss. It came to both of them as a shock but the kiss managed to break Mai's concentration. Her aura died down and she fell into Kai's arms, unconscious. Everyone's mouth was agape…thinking the same thing: 'I can't believe that just happened!'

Kai just stood there, too shocked to do or say anything. Slowly, he regained his composure and placed Mai down, her head lying on his lap for support. 'She looks so peaceful…I… No! What am I thinking?' Kai blocked the thought out of his mind. 'It's not like me…' He reminded himself and turned to look at the rest with a so-what-now look on his face.

"Let's take her to a hospital…" Hilary said in a low tone; she had gone through so much today…it wasn't worth it trying to be cheerful. "And get you guys some treatment." She said while facing the guys.

Rei and Kai supported Mai as the group made their way back to the bus. Some limped while others trudged… in had been a_ long _day…

The bus driver understood the situation at once and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. But an unchangeable fact remained: the journey back was going to be a long and silent one…

Meanwhile, in an unknown location……

"Sir, with just received a report from Mike" the answering machine buzzed into life. "They've failed to capture her. He was saying somethingalong the lines of her being possessed…"the message ended with a beep.

A small grin appeared on the man's face as he pressed a button on the answering machine. The whole room was dark other than the area around the cackling fireplace, but the man's grin was clearly visible in the darkness. He lay back in his arm chair, feeling contented with the message. "So... it has begun…"

End...so sad! Oh well, you guys just have to wait for the nxt chapter! PPL PLS RnR!  
blu will love it so muchif you do and she'll write longer chapters!

blu: Review! Review! Review!...ranting continues...


	9. Blank memories

To those who reviewed:

SweetKatie97: Yr story is similar to mine? haha, we have a lot in common then! Y don't you post it up? I wanna read it! Oh, and thx for reviewing!

EvilTwinKae: Thx so much for reviewing! And you update your stories really fast! -is amazed- haha, can't wait for chpt 9!

TomTwins13: I'm glad you like it. I didn't think my story was full of suspense, but thx to you, I see a new light! LOL thx again for reviewing, hope you'll enjoy this chpt!

Chapter 9-----Blank memories

Dream-

"Mai, c'mere." A lady waved her hand, urging her little girl to come.

A young Mai ran up and stood beside her mother. "Nani, (what) oka-san?" she cocked her head curiously.

"See there? –points to the wall of reeds in the lake-" she whispered.

"Hmm? There's nothing…what're we looking at?" Mai turned to face her mother, a confused look on her face.

"Haha." Her mother let out a small laugh when she saw her daughter's face. "Shhh, you have to be quiet" She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the cattails by the lake. "Look harder."

Mai's eyes followed the direction of her mother's finger. She crouched low and stared hard. Just then, a faint twinkle of light flickered among the reeds. Mai's eyes widened as more and more lights started to appear and disappear.

"Ahh-" she let out a gasp of fascination. The small lights were dancing about the cattails, flickering in and out.

"They're fireflies" her mother smiled. "Want me to get one for you?

"Mmmm!" the little girl nodded enthusiastically.

Her mother slowly went down to the edge of the lake, a glass bottle in her hand. 'Oka-san looks so pretty …'Mai thought; and indeed she was, Serena looked magical among the shimmering lights as she smiled warmly at her daughter.

Suddenly, something caught Mai's eye, it was a small wavering of orange light. The light grew bigger and it dawned on Mai what it was: the reeds were on fire!

"Oka-san! Be careful!" Mai shouted as she ran towards her mother.

Suddenly the orange light burst into flames, creating a wall of fire between Mai and her mother.

"Ka-san!" Mai screamed as she watched everything go up in flames, the wild laughter of a man echoed through the air.

She spun around to see her grandfather, his eyes were cynical…he just stood there… laughing madly as the fire consumed everything….

"KA-SAN!" her voiced pierced through the night sky…

End of dream-

"Ka-san!" Mai's eyes shot open, she was drenched in cold sweat.

She found herself lying on a hospital bed; tubes stuck to her arm. 'Sou…yume ka? (it was only a dream…)' She sighed and propped herself up. She looked around…she was the only one in the room. 'Hospital again huh…' She tugged at the tubes on her arm, ruffled the bed sheets and got out of bed.

She walked towards the window and pulled open the curtains, allowing the morning light to seep in. The sunrise had painted the sky a beautiful mix of pinks, oranges and yellows. Just then! She remembered something 'Guys!'

She rushed out of the room, racing down the hallway, slipping past nurses and doctors who yelled "Hey! No running in the halls!" after her. She halted at the counter and slammed on the bell which just made a 'chug' sound instead of a 'ching'.

"Coming, coming" A nurse came out of the room, tucking her blonde hair in place. She was just about to ask the girl what she wanted when—

"Have you seen a bunch of kids admitted in here recently?" the girl blurted out, her chest heaving as if she had been running.

The nurse looked as if she had been set to 'pause' mode but quickly regained her senses. "Umm… -flips through some files- Why yes…a big group just came in yester—" but she was interrupted…again.

"What wards are they in?" the girl demanded.

'Impatient girl…'the nurse thought as a vein twitched in her temple. "Wards 65 and 66" she replied quickly, wanting to get rid of her fast so that she could attend to a couple who looked less demanding than this terror…

Mai raced down the corridors, her eyes keeping a lookout for the ward numbers 65 and 66. She found them and stopped in front of ward 65. She slowly opened the door and entered the room.

The room was spacious, with three beds, a full-length sofa and a coffee table. Three figures lay sleeping on the beds. Mai walked up to them and saw that it was Rei, Kai and Max; they were all bandaged up, sleeping soundly.

'Guys……This is all my fault…if I hadn't dragged all of you into this mess, you guys wouldn't be hurt…' Mai felt guilty as she stood by Rei's bed side. She turned to leave but felt a hand tug at her clothes.

"Rei! You're awake!"

"And I see you're alive" Rei replied. 'Yokatta…(thank goodness)' he thought; seeing Mai alive really comforted him.

"How's your arm?" Mai spoke softly…feeling responsible for Rei getting slashed.

"Haha, its fine now." Rei looked up to see Mai's facial expression change from relief to sadness. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…it's just that…it's my fault you guys got hurt…" Mai replied bitterly as she stared at the floor.

'Her fault huh…' Kai thought as he listened to the conversation. His eyes were closed; he didn't want them to know he was awake…especially not after what happened with Mai. What if she remembered? Would she question him about it?

"It's not your fault… We just got careless that's all, so don't take it all out on yourself ok? You should be thankful that all of us are still alive, especially you."

"Me? But I didn't do anything." Mai said. 'Did I do anything?' she wondered.

"You used up a lot of energy fighting off those guys that you fainted."

"Huh? I don't remember fighting off anyone, just stomping on this one guy's neck." Mai answered. She cocked an eyebrow which told Rei that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't remember? You changed into this… this thing and shot fire at the men." Rei was trying his best to trigger her memory of the incident.

"I shot fire? Since when am I able to do that? You sure you're ok Rei?" she looked at him suspiciously.

'She doesn't remember?' Kai was hopeful that she would forget the kiss……but couldn't help feeling disappointed that she would… (Hmmm…wonder why? –smirks-)

"You really dun remember? Your voice changing? Kai kissing you?"

Kai cringed at the sound of the 'k' word…

"KAI DID WHAT?" Mai thought her ears were deceiving her but she couldn't help blushing.

"Hey…what's with all the noise…?" Max lazily opened his eyes.

'Phew…Remind me to be nice to Max today, Dranzer.' Kai rejoiced in his mind, happy that he didn't have to listen to Rei retell the unfortunate accident.

"Hey, Max" Rei gave a small wave.

"O-haiyou (good morning)" Mai nodded at Max, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Aaaarghhhh" Max yawned. "So what's all the chatter about?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Errr...nothing. ehehe…" Mai forced a weak smile. "I'll go check on the others." With that she zipped out of the room.

"Hmmm? What's with her?" Max pointed to Mai's already-gone figure. Rei just shrugged in response…

'Kai kissed me? ….NO NO NONONONONONONO WAY IN HELL WOULD HE EVER DO THAT!' Mai repeated the thought in her mind as she opened the door of ward 66.

Loud snoring filled the room. 'Tyson…' Mai rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Hilary and Kenny awake. I mean, who could sleep through all that snoring?

"You guys okay?" She peeked through the curtains separating the three beds, as if seeking permission to enter.

"Yeah…you?" Hilary looked like she didn't get enough sleep; the reason was obvious…

"Ok…" Mai nodded her head in a so-so kinda manner as she slipped past the curtains. "How's your umm…neck" Mai hesitated…wondering if she should bring up such a terrifying memory.

"Only a bruise" Hilary touched the red mark on her neck. "Thanks…for saving me…" her hands fumbled with the sheets.

"Huh? Oh…no prob…" Mai decided to play along even though she didn't have any memory of having done so; denying it would only lead to more questions. "Watcha doin' Kenny?" Mai noticed that he had been typing on his laptop for quite some time now.

"I'm replaying the footage of you yesterday" he said without looking up, too engrossed in his computer.

"Lemme see that" Mai took the laptop from him and stood between Kenny and Hilary so that both of them could watch.

She pressed the play button and the image of her filled the screen…Well not exactly her…this girl was slightly different. Mai saw that she had an aura around her and her eyes had changed colour. The girl attacked the men using some technique; probably wind since the leaves rustled in the background, which ripped their clothes and weapons. 'That was me?' Mai couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then the screen went all blurry and the video stopped playing.

Dizzi: Chief, I've analyzed the power levels around Mai and boy are they high. They're practically off the charts! Even stronger than any bit-beast that I've recorded so far.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Kenny rubbed his chin. He was about to say something when a knock was heard and a nurse entered the room pushing a cart. She dished out three trays of food and placed them on the tables. (ya know, the ones that allow you to have your meal while you lay in bed?) "Enjoy your meal" the lady gave a smile and exited the room.

Tyson immediately woke up to the smell of food. "Alright! Breakfast!" He was chowing down on a sandwich when he noticed Mai; the three of them looked at him with narrowed eyes. (like this : -.- )

"Oh hey Mai! You're not eating?" Tyson looked at her with a strange look.

"I'd better go…we'll talk after breakfast…meet in ward 65 at 10 ok?" Mai finished and left the room…

Ward 65, 10a.m-

The door clicked open and three figures walked in, completely oblivious to the four pairs of eyes watching them.

"Tyson! What're you guys doing here?" Max was back to his usual cheery self and was glad to have company around.

"Dunno…" he shrugged. "Mai told us to come." He took a seat next to Mai while the others made themselves comfortable. Everyone looked at Mai, expecting an explanation.

"Well…I figured we had some things to talk about…like what happened yesterday…? You guys keep telling me stuff I don't remember happening…" Mai felt uneasy as she spoke...

Flashback-

"You changed into this… this thing and shot fire at the men."

… she had an aura around her and her eyes had changed colour. The girl attacked the men using some technique; probably wind since the leaves rustled in the background, which ripped their clothes and weapons….

End of flashback-

What were they telling her? She just felt so messed up…

Everyone was silent…they didn't know how to put it…or they just didn't wanna remember the incident…

"So you really dun remember a thing? Rei broke the silence.

Mai shook her head. "I only remember Hilary in danger and a burning feeling in my throat…then everything sorta went blank…"

"But you getting possessed like that isn't normal…your voice changed…you called us _humans_…" Rei looked deep in thought.

"Maybe it has somethin' to do with Eden's soul? Maybe it awakened." Hilary pointed out.

"I agree with Hilary, there is a possibility that Eden's soul could've taken over your body …if that's the case…then that makes you able to exercise Eden's power." Chief looked at Mai with astonishment written all over his face. 'This girl…she looks so ordinary…yet she holds this amazing power within her…who knows what she could do with it…'he thought.

Mai listened to all of this very intently; she didn't know what really happened but everything they said was starting to make sense. She felt special that such a power was entrusted upon her, but at the same time felt unsure of what to do with it…Could she really handle the power? What if she couldn't control it?

Then, a thought struck her! 'What if people know about this? What if grandfather knew! Is this why he wanted me? To obtain this power?' This scared her and she immediately erased the thought from her mind…even though she knew that it could be true.

"Man, being able to control Eden's power sure is awesome" Max's face lit up.

"Yeah…" Mai lied. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry upon hearing this remark; he didn't even know half what she was going through…

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Tyson ran to open it, revealing a plump man dressed in a brown suit wearing a bowler hat.

"Mr Dickinson! What brings you here?" Tyson was shocked to see the familiar face standing at the door.

'Mr Dickinson?' Mai cocked her head to see who this stranger was.

"I came as soon as I heard the news that you boys had been badly hurt" Mr Dickinson rushed into the room. "Are you all alright?" he turned to face everyone in the room.

"We're fine Mr Dickinson" Rei gave a cheery smile to convince him, and it did.

"Oh thank goodness" He took off his hat and was about to place it on the coffee table when a hand rushed to remove her glass of water. He looked up to see that a girl had done it. "Well now, who is this?"

'Well now, who is this?' Mai repeated the words in a mocking tone in her head, she felt as though she was being treated like a child…

"Her name's Mai, she's the one who saved us" Hilary informed.

'Damn you Hilary! Why'd cha have to tell him that?' Mai shot a glare at Hilary.

"Oh, then I should thank you for saving them" Mr Dickinson held out hand, his face had a friendly smile on it. Mai gave a small nod and returned the handshake out of respect.

She expected a wave of questions to be thrown at her after that but to her surprise, it never came.

"Hey umm Mr Dickinson… would it be ok if Mai joined the team?" Tyson questioned, earning a surprised look form Mai.

"I'm not so sure about that, Tyson. Five members is quite a large number…Usually the BBA only allows a maximum of four members on a team." Mr Dickinson replied.

"Please Mr Dickinson? She doesn't have anywhere to go 'coz her parents died…and she's a really good blader!" Hilary persuaded.

'You guys…what're you trying to do…' but Mai knew exactly what they were doing, she was touched but was trying to deny it.

"Well…it's up to Kai. He's the captain." The jolly man answered. Everyone turned to look at Kai.

"It depends…how good is she?" Kai replied coldly.

"Kai!" Hilary objected.

"I won't accept losers on my team" he said.

'Loser? Why you….' Mai glared at Kai.

"I'll battle her" Max offered as he got out of bed. "You agreed remember? He turned to face Mai.

"Uh yeah, whatever you want." She said.

Kai opened his mouth to object when...

Dranzer: Kai, remember you're suppose to be nice to Max today...

Kai: Fine...

'Max has a defensive bit-beast and a huge amount of will power, he could beat her' he thought.

"So, where will we hold the match?" Max was so excited you could see him bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"At the Sheng-Li (means victory in Chinese) Beystadium in three days time…you need time to recover, it wouldn't be fair if we battle now." Mai said.

"Then it's settled then." Mr Dickinson clapped his hands together. "Max and Mai will battle at 3pm at the Sheng-Li Beystadium on Friday."

'Uh…since when did we settle the time?' Mai had a weak smile on her face, but seeing that Max had no problem with it, she decided to let it pass.

"Well, I better get going. I'll leave you kids to your business. See you on Friday." With that, he headed out the door.

Mai was just about to follow him when she heard Max "Hey Mai, train hard 'coz I'm not gonna go easy on ya!" He said playfully.

Mai stopped; she had her back turned so the rest couldn't see the smirk that played on her lips. "Who said I didn't want you to?" was the answer she gave before she walked out of the room…

See? As promised, the more ppl review, the more blu's chapters get longer. Hope you guys liked this one, I know its a bit mundane...reflections and memories and all but the next one will be better, coz its battle time! PLS REVIEW! THX!

blu: sigh..what to write for battle scene...

Kai: hmph...i hope you lose...

blu: Who asked you! You pervert!

Kai: Hey, Tyson pushed you, t'was an accident!

blu: PERVERT! -runs after Kai throwing a volley of daggers at him-


	10. With All My Heart And Soul?

Chapter 10-----With All My Heart And Soul?

Mai sat on the edge of her bed, her legs swinging back and forth in mid-air; she was thinking…about stuff…

'Two days more till the big battle…You think we can win Levian?'

Levian: If you want to, we can.

Mai crossed her arms behind her head and fell backwards, bouncing a few times on the bed before coming to a stop. She stared at the plain beige ceiling above her.

'If I want to huh…But why am I even going through with this? Do I really wanna join them? ... What am I thinking? Of course you do, idiot!' she rolled unto her side and let out a sigh.

Levian: You need them don't you? 'coz you don't wanna be alone…

Mai nodded her head, her cheek rubbed against the soft bed sheet. She really liked them; being with them made her feel secure… made all the loneliness inside her disappear. She felt like she belonged…a feeling that she had lost ever since her tribe had been eliminated. And no way was she gonna let it slip past her fingers again…it was too precious.

'Why do you always have to be _so _right Levian?' Mai teased.

Levian: It's a bit-beast thing. Besides, your conscience doesn't seem to be doing its job.

'Hey!' Mai playfully objected but she was happy to know that someone understood her.

She got out of bed, a new-found spirit within her. 'Let's go do some training shall we?' She put on her jacket and a pair of black gloves and strolled out of the room, twirling Levian in her hand.

'Now where can I train without being disturbed…'Mai's eyes trailed down the list of places on the floor layout plan beside the elevator. 'Heck, let's just go to the roof, no one goes there…' She entered the lift and pressed the 50th button. The elevator rumbled to life and started ascending. Mai felt herself getting lighter and lighter as the elevator advanced against the forces of gravity.

Bing- The doors slid open and a micro phonic voice sounded from within the lift: fiftieth floor. Mai stepped out and heard the doors close behind her with a: doors closing doors closing.

She looked around, the fiftieth floor looked more like a lounge cum observatory centre than a hospital. 'Maybe this is the waiting lounge…' she thought as she wandered around the level, looking for the stairs that led to the rooftop. She found it and pushed the heavy doors which made a creaking sound before gently closing behind her. She climbed up the musty staircase; the air around her was stale but had a kind of mint-y smell to it. She finally reached the top landing and pushed on the handle to open the door.

The wind hit her instantly as she struggled to close the door without slamming it. She scanned the place; the floor was cemented and the edges were fenced up with wire netting. 'Not bad, least I know Levian won't go flying over the edge if I mess up'

She was just about to roam the area looking for an ideal spot to train when she heard voices…

"C'mon Draciel! Just one more!"

"Alright Max!"

"It's my turn!"

Mai recognised the voices. 'Max? Guys? But what're they doin' up here?' Mai sneaked closer to where the voices were coming from and crouched behind a huge pipe. And there indeed, was Max, Tyson, Kenny, Kai…basically everyone.

Mai noticed a small object spinning on the ground and found out the answer to her question. 'So, they're here to train too huh…' She thought of joining them but decided not to… 'What if they think I'm spying on them?'

Levian: Umm…currently, you are.

'……….. Even so, I can't risk it…it'll be safer to make my presence unknown just in case…'Mai was acting all 007. (You guys know 007 right? Does James Bond ring a bell?)

She decided to watch from her hideout; who knows? She might even get a few pointers watching these guys in action.

"Ready Max?" Rei called out.

"Mm!" Max nodded.

"Ok, in THREE, TWO, ONE! LET IT RRRIIIPPPPPPP!" Tyson yelled.

The two blades spun out of their launchers and knocked against each other, sending them hurling backwards only to land firmly on the ground before proceeding to attack once more.

Mai watched in amazement at the skill and precision of the blades and bladers. Every move looked as though it had been carefully planned out, vital to achieving one's victory. The two blades' movements were so swift that all Mai could see were two blurry lines and a few sparks when they clashed head on. She thought she had seen everything, but the best or in Mai's case…the worse was yet to come.

"Let's finish this! Drigger!" Rei called out.

In an instant, a flash of white light revealed a white tiger with electric-green stripes on its back and gold armour around its torso. The sight of it caused Mai's breath to get caught in her throat. 'They have bit-beats too.' Her blue orbs widened; Drigger was so big that it consumed the sky around it with its size.

"Draciel!" Max responded.

A purple beast shot out of the green blade. Its size slightly smaller than Drigger but its power was yet to be tested.

"Draciel! Fortress Defence!" Max commanded.

Draciel started spinning faster and faster, creating a transparent wall of defence to block out Drigger's relentless attacks.

"You're wearing yourself out Rei!" Max smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you block this! Drigger TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

Drigger came charging straight at Draciel, its claws spread out to its full extent. Draciel took slash after slash, moving slightly backwards with every hit; Mai could tell it was weakening.

'No way am I gonna lose today, Rei' Max thought and with that he summoned up all his energy…

"DRACIEL! ATTACK!"

The purple beast glided swiftly to the side, dodging Drigger's attack. It came up behind the white blade, pushing it towards the wall. Sparks flew as Drigger came up against the hard concrete, leaving a long scratch as its attack ring dug into the grey wall.

Luckily, Drigger managed to break free from Draciel's attack and Rei made sure he took full advantage of this opportunity.

"AAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" both boys cried out.

The two blades clashed and repelled each other, sending them flying straight at their owners. Rei and Max caught them without much difficulty.

"Hahaha. Not bad Rei!" Max slung an arm around Rei's shoulder and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hahahaha, yeah. That Fortress Defence is really somethin'"

'What have I gotten myself into……' Mai bit her lip nervously. She had just witnessed what she was going to face in two days time… Could she beat a bit-beast that strong?

Levian: Hey, have a lil' faith will ya? The longer you stall, the less time we'll have to train!

'Yeah, your right. Let's go.' Mai clenched her fists with determination 'I won't lose!' She slowly backed away from behind the pipe, making sure that they were out of sight before dashing for the door…

Garden on the 7th floor-

Mai had experience battling with normal blades but never with a bit-beast, so you could say she was completely clueless with what to do with Levian right about now…

'So umm…do I call you out to summon you?'

Levian: Yup.

'When?'

Levian: Whenever you like.

'What about now?'

Levian: -slaps forehead- (haha, if bit-beasts could do tht, but in this case, they can) No! When you're using the blade!

'Oh…so what attacks can you do?' she questioned in her head. It felt kinda weird…asking questions in your head…

Levian: You'll see. –smirks- Just launch the blade.

'Hmm…let's test your speed then.' Mai launched the blade into a row of palm trees. Levian avoided the trunks with ease. 'Hey! You're not bad!'

Mai tested out various attacks and techniques that were passed down from her tribe. She found out that the attacks improved tremendously! The turns were sharper and quicker, the attacks were stronger and she could control the blade in any way she wanted!

'THIS IS SOOOO COOL!'

Levian: Deshyo? (Isn't it?) Now it's your turn.

'My turn?'

Levian: Yeah, fifteen laps around the garden, ten jumping-jacks by the fountain, water break then fifty sit-ups!

'What! That's too much!' Mai protested.

Levian: A blader must be strong together with her bit-beast. That is the key to achieving greatness.

'But its still…'

Levian: Do ya wanna win or not?

Mai finally gave in and started her laps… The people looked at her as if she was mad when she ran past them… who'd be running laps at a hospital? 'That girl's gone nuts...' they thought.

She ignored the stares people were giving her and continued running…with encouragement from Levian. She figured that winning was more important than crazy eye-boggling freaks…

Lap 6:

"Huh huh huh huh…" 'Can I take a break?' Mai pressed her sides to ease the stitch that had formed.

Levian: C'mon! Just 9 more laps to go…

'Pfht, don't make it sound like it's so easy…' but she ran on.

Lap 11:

'I can do this, I've trained since young…there's no problem!' She motivated herself… 'Ugh, who am I kidding? My freakin' legs hurt like hell! Levian! Need water now!'

Levian: Just a few mo—

'NOW!' Mai demanded in a forceful tone.

Levian: 0.o (haha, so funny! Thts how Levian looks like now) O-kay?

Mai raced to the water cooler and took huge gulps of the cool refreshing water. 'So she has the energy to run to the water cooler but not run a few more laps…' Levian thought.

"Ah!" She splashed some of the water on her face to cool her off and rubbed some on her arms to cleanse away the perspiration.

Levian: Ok, you had your rest but you still have 4 more laps, 10 jumping-jacks and 50 sit-ups! So dun slack!

'I'm goin' I'm goin…' With that, Mai took off to complete her torturous training…

The whole of the next day was spent on training and by the time Mai had done the day's work, she dragged herself to her room and collapsed on her bed.

"Argh…my whole body hurts…" Mai mumbled into the pillow.

Levian: But the training helped.

'Mmm…let's…win…tomorrow k?…' Mai drifted off to sleep.

Day of the Battle-

'Gotta train gotta train!' Mai replayed the words in her head as she jogged around the garden. She had woken up really early today just to train, much to Levian's surprise.

After a few laps, Mai got a drink from the water cooler and slumped down on one of the nearby benches.

Levian: Maybe you should take a break after this. Save up your energy for the match.

'Yeah, I'll take a break but you won't!' she grinned, got up from the bench and walked towards the pond.

'Get to the other side and back alright?' Mai launched her blade and it landed on a rock. Mai ran along the shore line as she followed Levian's progress. The diamond blade hopped from one rock to another; carefully manoeuvring itself away from rocks which had moss on them.

'Alright Levian!' Mai cheered as she caught her precious blade in her hand.

Levian: That was fun.

'There's more!' she wasn't done with Levian's training yet and raced off to find other challenging obstacles for her wolfy-friend to try out.

Little did she know that a pair of crimson eyes was watching her from the bridge over the pond. 'So, she's training…' Kai couldn't help but smile slightly at her efforts and left the bridge to go back to his ward…

Sheng-Li Beystadium, 3pm-

Everyone was gathered in the large battle arena. Mai and Max stood at both ends of the beydish, (its really really big, kinda like a huge bowl in the floor, not those small puny plastic ones…) while the rest watched from the stands.

"You guys ready?" Rei asked.

Max nodded, he had his 'game' face on. Mai took a deep breath, her heart was beating with trepidation. 'I can do this…I can do this…' "Let's go" she told Rei.

Levian: Relax. You've done this kinda thing before and I'm sure you've won a few of 'em so take it easy.

But Levian's words had fallen on deaf ears…Mai couldn't relax… she took deep breaths the calm herself down but it was of no avail.

"This'll be a best 2 outta 3 match. If you're ready then in THREE TWO ONE! LET IT RRIPPPPPPP!"

Both bladers launched their blades into the dish. The two blades seemed to be playing a game of cat and mouse, taking turns to chase each other. Occasionally they'd attack each other, trying to push the opponent out of the dish. Unfortunately, this round was a quick win for Max.

Mai snatched up her blade, feeling useless…Her nervousness had caused her to lose concentration. Could she really do this? 'Can I really win?'

'What's she doing? She's not even trying!' Kai cursed. The others looked on with worried faces.

Max sensed that Mai was not focused and he didn't like it…this was not the battle he'd wanted, not the way he wanted to win.

"Hey Mai."

Mai spun around at the sound of Max's voice.

"I might not know what you're going through right now but…whatever it is, dun let it hold you back. If you really love blading, you should blade with all your heart and soul."

'Max…' Mai was stunned. He saw right through her…

'If you really love blading, you should blade with all your heart and soul…' The words echoed in her mind...

'He's right! If I truly love blading, I shoudn't let anything hold me back! I'll blade with all my heart and soul!' Mai decided.

She lifted her head, her eyes met with Max. Max could see that her facial expression had changed; it looked more competitive, more intense…more determined.

Max smiled when he saw this. 'That's right. Don't let anything hold you back Mai'

"This is the second round. Mai, you know that if Max wins this round then he becomes the winner of this match?" there was a trace of worry in his voice.

"I know." Mai nodded her head firmly and returned to face Max. 'Nothing's gonna hold me back, forget the nervousness, forget about winning…I blade for myself, because I want to.'

"THREE TWO ONE! LET IT RRRRRIIIPPPPPPPP!"

Once again, the two blades clashed head on in the dish, this time with more force. There was more pushing and attacking; the two blades grinded against each other, neither of them giving up the fight. The match was getting intense and Max saw the need to call out Draciel.

"DRACIEL! ATTACK!"

Draciel emerged from its blade in all its glory and spun towards Mai's blade.

'Let's go Levian!'

Levian: Mm!

"LEVIAN!" Mai yelled.

A magnificent white wolf with a blue gem on its forehead rose from the blade; around its ankles were blue flames of different shades that were wavering intensely as if showing its rage.

Everyone, including Mai was in awe. 'I didn't think you looked this good…' Mai thought. The Bladebreakers and Kenny couldn't believe it! Mai had a bit-beast all along? NO WAY!

Levian evaded the attack from Draciel and swerved to the right, tackling Draciel form its side. The wolf sunk its teeth into Draciel's armour, making it cry out in pain.

"Draciel! Fortress Defence!" Max shouted.

Immediately, Draciel began building up its shield. As it spun faster, Mai noticed that it was actually preventing Levian from attacking. The velocity was so fast that it only allowed the attacker to bounce off it.

'Levian, don't waste your energy breaking through the defence. It's using speed to create a force which will only repel your attack. Let it wear itself out a bit, then attack when it starts to slow down' (wow, Mai's smart when she's focused ain't she?)

Levian: Right.

The white blade circled Draciel. 'Hm? What's she doing?' Max thought as he glanced at Mai; she looked deep in thought.

Levian kept avoiding Draciel and its attacks, it was back to cat and mouse again… The distance between Levian and Draciel was getting further and further apart.

"NOW! LEVIAN! ARTIC FLARE!" Mai didn't know why she yelled that attack…it just came out of her like it was instinct.

Levian charged at Draciel; the flames around its ankles grew stronger that it now engulfed Levian. The impact sent Draciel flying and amazingly, out of the dish.

Tiny sparkles fell from above as Levian's flames died down. Mai stuck out her hand to find that it was snow.

"Alright Mai!" Hilary cheered from the stands.

She looked up at her bit-beast and smiled. 'You were great!'

'So were you' Levian bowed its head and disappeared back into the blade which flew back into Mai's grasp.

Max picked up his blade and walked towards Mai, a big smile forming on his face as if ready to burst any moment…and it did.

"Oh man! That was awesome! I never knew you had a bit-beast!" Max was talking very animatedly, hands moving wildly as he retold the battle to Mai. Suddenly, Mai put a hand on his shoulder which made him stop talking instantly.

"Thanks Max" She smiled warmly, her blue eyes full of sincerity. He had made her realise...realise why she had become a blader in the first place. It wasn't because of her tribe...it's 'coz she loved blading. She had forgotten the feeling of having fun, battling like there was no tomorrow, the intensity, the challenge...everything. And Max made her remember...remember how it felt to blade again...

Max blushed a little when he saw those mesmerising deep blue orbs but managed to cough out a "You're welcome" (haha, so cute)

"One more match to go" Mai said.

"Yeah! Let's give it all we've got!" Max replied.

The both of them walked back to their positions, ready for the last round that would determine Mai's future.

"It's getting interesting don't cha think, Kai?" chief asked.

Kai nodded in agreement. 'The battle has only begun……'

Ah, finished. K, this has gotta be the longest! HAHA, I've become so addicted that when I start writing, I can't stop. Ahaha, oh well, tht's English Language for ya.

Anyway, PLS REVIEW if ya wanna find out what happens in the last round!

Readers: Pfht…Mai's gonna win duh…

blu: I wouldn't bet on tht ;P

REVIEW! Thx!


	11. Final Round

To all those who reviewed:

Moonlight Star Phoenix: Haha, dun worry, I didn't plan on everyone liking her, some are strictly friends. Sorry if I made ya have the wrong idea. But you'll get your wish :P

Rebbiegirl: Heys! Thx sooooo much for reviewing! I really wanna send like a billion 'thank you' presents to u for all the support! Hope you'll like this chpt!

Chapter 11-----Final Round

Max and Mai stood facing each other as they awaited the raven-haired neko-jin's signal. They were smiling, but it wasn't a kind smile, it was one of seriousness; they were loving the challenge of the game.

"THREE TWO ONE LET IT RIP!" Rei shouted.

The two bladers pulled hard on the rip-cord, (or whatever tht thing's called…Readers: -glares- what kinda author are ya! blu: I really dunno…dun sue me….) sending their blades flying straight towards each other's.

The blades met in mid-air and fell into the beydish. Levian and Draciel steadied themselves before charging towards their opponent; they attacked and bounced back, attacked and bounced back, repeating the same sequence as they tailed each other around the dish.

"DRACIEL!ATTACK!" Max shouted.

Mai was unprepared for this and Levian got pushed towards the edge of the dish.

'No!' Mai knew she had to act quickly.

"LEVIAN!" she summoned her bit-beast.

Levian fought back, pushing back Draciel's attacks until he was a safe distance away form the edge. The bit-beasts faced off against each other, a raging fire burning within them as if wanting so much to bring the other down.

"LEVIAN! ARTIC FLARE!" "FORTRESS DEFENCE!" Both bladers commanded.

The green blade charged towards the white one, its attack ring had a mysterious white glow around it. The two blades clashed together, sending sparks flying into the air. Their attack rings drilled against one another, trying to break each other's attack. Both blades were now flaming from Levian's attack but Draciel still held on.

Mai and Max were holding on too. Their energy was slowly draining but neither of them planned on losing. Even if they felt as though they were down to their last bit of energy, both of them still managed to hold up; they drew their strength from feeding off their determination.

To the stands-

"I dun think they'll last much longer…" Hilary commented as she watched Max and Mai panting heavily.

"Don't worry about it. The two of 'em will last longer than you think" Tyson waved his hand, casually dismissing her comment before diverting his attention back to the match. He was enjoying this, it felt like a real World Championship match. Both bladers were skilled and had strong bit-beasts; it's been a long time since they had met a worthy opponent. 'Max must be enjoying this' he smiled to himself.

Kai and Rei were silent, they'd seen this kinda thing too many times to be amazed by it, but they had to agree, it was an interesting match.

"She's still gotta a long way more to go…" Rei spoke.

"Mm." Kai agreed.

Back to the match-

The two blades had been fighting for over fifteen minutes now and Mai was exhausted. Drops of perspiration pummelled to the ground below her as she focused her concentration on the battle. Max looked tired but not as much as Mai, he was used to this feeling, the pressure during the World Championships was much worse.

Draciel and Levian were weakening but both persisted with their attacks. Mai could see that Levian was breathing hard; it was pushing itself to the limit.

'Levian…' Mai was worried; Levian's strength was ebbing away. 'Last one Levian…if we don't win…it's alright'

Levian: Mai…

"LEVIAN!WATER MAGE!"

"DRACIEL AATTTTTAACCCCKKKK!" Max reacted quickly.

The two beasts clashed in mid-air. The impact created a blinding white light, Mai lifted her arm to shield her eyes. At that moment everything became deadly silent as the light spread throughout the stadium.

The light died down and the first thing Mai heard was the sound of spinning. 'Who won?' she was eager to find out and ran to the edge of the dish.

Apparently, Max was thinking the same thing and he too ran up to the edge. Both bladers looked down to see—

"No way! They're still spinning!" Tyson exclaimed.

But just as he had finished his sentence, both blades slowed down and came to a stop…

"I guess…It's a tie!" Rei recovered from shock.

"Aaahhhh…." Mai breathed a sigh of relief (actually, more of exhaustion…) and slumped unto the floor in a kneeling position. She was tired…but was happy it ended in a draw…

'No, wait! That means…haaaaahhh…I have to battle again….' Mai whined in her head. She felt really drained…all she wanted to do was just sit there till her energy was restored.

Just then, a shadow came over her and blocked the light. Mai looked up to see Max above her, holding his hand out. She smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her up.

"Here." Max returned Levian to Mai. "You're not bad. I had fun" he had a wide smile sewn on his face.

"You never give up do you?" Mai teased as she took back Levian.

"Nope!"

The two of them laughed away their fatigue. Tyson swung his legs over the ledge to join them, the rest following behind.

"Oh man! You guys RAWKED!" Tyson praised.

"I can't agree more. You did well Mai, Max." Mr Dickinson addressed the two.

"So whaddya say Mr Dickinson? Can she join?"Rei asked.

Mr Dickinson pointed towards Kai, who froze when everyone turned to look at him with hopeful faces. He couldn't stand their looks…he had a big responsibility…and worse…he was making a decision to do something _good_…

"C'mon Kai! She's good!" Max was bouncing with anticipation for his answer.

"Hmph." Kai turned around to leave, gaining disappointed looks from the rest, but he suddenly stopped at the exit. "She can be Tyson's replacement" he said coldly before disappearing through the doors.

Everyone's face brightened. "HONTO? (Really?)" Mai couldn't believe it. She was staying!

"Alright!" Tyson and Max gave each other hi-5s.

Mai was happy; she wasn't going to leave them. Then she remembered to do something.

She burst out the door and hurried down the steps to the main road. She looked around and caught Kai turning a corner. She ran after him.

"Kai! Hey Kai!" Mai caught up with Kai, she noticed he was wearing a pair of shades.

"Shhh! Not so loud dammit!" Kai cursed.

Suddenly the whole street came alive with girly chatter…

"Kai? Kai is here?"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KAI!"

"It's Kai!"

Kai freaked. 'Oh fuck…'

At the sound of his name, a huge mass of girls came stampeding towards Kai. Mai just stood there in total shock. (like this: 0.o LOL)

"Don't just stand there! RUN!" Kai grabbed Mai's wrist and the both of them ran for their lives with the crazed fan-girls screaming wildly behind them.

They ran through the streets of China, the fan-girls leaving a trail of chaos behind them as if a tornado had gone through the area.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Mai tried to pull away from Kai's grip.

"Who cares! This is your fault so just shaddup and run!" Kai shouted over the high-pitched voices of girls.

"I only wanted to thank you. If it's my fault then let me take responsibility!" Mai tugged her hand free at the last syllable. "This way!"

Kai followed Mai, who led him through a series of alley ways. 'She really knows her way around…' Kai was _slightly_ impressed. They ran on and soon lost sight of the crowd, but Mai knew they were still close, she could hear Kai's name being called out in fake-sweet voices… 'Ugh…' she shuddered.

"In here!" She found a back door belonging to a restaurant and pushed Kai inside.

They found themselves in a kitchen…

"Oi! Ni men gan ma? (it's Chinese, means: what're you doin' here?)" A chef shouted at them.

Mai started conversing in a language that Kai couldn't understand and suddenly, for no reason, she discreetly punched him hard in the stomach.

"What the hell's –" but Kai was cut off.

"Just play along and act like you're sick." Mai whispered.

The chef looked disbelievingly at the pair but waved a hand. Mai then dragged Kai to the washroom.

"Stay here. I'll go check if your _oh-so-adoring _fans are still out there." She sounded pissed by the way she mocked Kai. "And DON'T even think about coming out, unless you want more attention from the girls in this restaurant."

'Hmph…who does she think she is telling me what to do…' Kai gritted his teeth. Being told what to do by a girl and actually having to listen to her… where was his pride?

Mai came back a few minutes later and pounded on the door. "They're gone. Let's go."

Kai unlocked the door and put on his shades before stepping out of the washroom. The both of them walked through the tables of hungry people and came out by the front door.

They kept a distance from each other as they walked back to the hospital in silence…

Hospital-

"Hey, where were you guys? We were worried." Hilary placed her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.

"Stupid fan-girls…" Mai replied in a monotone as she plopped herself onto the sofa.

"Haha, I understand your pain Kai." Rei joked; but really he knew how it felt to be the prey of persistent fan-girls; if you didn't die getting caught by them, you'd die running from them, a terrifying experience indeed.

"Hehhh…is there anything _else_ we should know about?" A sly grin formed on Tyson's face. "I mean you've kissed before and you guys were gone a lo—"

Mai and Kai punched him, sending him flying off anime-style. "THAT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!" they both shouted in unison.

Hilary and Kenny rushed to check if Tyson was alright and thankfully, he was. Rei on the other hand, just laughed at the entertainment.

"Oh, by the way Mai, We're leaving for Japan tomorrow so we'll be going back to the hotel after dinner to pack out stuff. You can stay in my room tonight." Hilary informed before turning back to Tyson. "Tyson! Wake up already!" she patted his cheek.

"Japan? Why are we leaving for Japan?" Mai was shocked; she was expecting to leave the country.

" 'Coz that's where we live. We're only here 'coz we were invited to participate in some beyblading tournament." Max answered.

"But…my passport?"

"Oh Mr Dickinson can handle that. He's got connections" Kenny said.

'I'm…leaving China? But…' she didn't know what to do…was it too soon? Was she gonna leave all the memories behind just like that? She didn't know…

Mai's cab ride from the hospital to the hotel was spent looking out the window:

Bright red lanterns lit up the streets. Hawkers shouted at the top of their lungs, inviting potential customers to dine at their restaurant. Men clad in loose-fitting attire lined the streets selling their produce; fruits, vegetables, clothes, women chatting heatedly with the stall vendors…

She wanted to absorb as much of the Chinese atmosphere as she could, this was her last night in China and she didn't know if she would ever return again… 'Might as well remember as much as I can while I'm still here" Mai thought.

Hotel-

Hilary forced down the cover of her luggage and pulled the zipper around it. "There." She dusted off her hands, feeling accomplished for managing to close her luggage. "You sure you don't wanna bring anything Mai?"

Mai was standing by the window, staring out at the night scenery when she heard Hilary call her name.

"Huh? Uh…no."

Hilary walked up to her and shared whatever Mai was looking at, she knew what Mai was thinking.

"Don't look so sad…you'll get plenty of chances to come back. If not, you can always tag along with Rei whenever he returns to China; I don't think he'd mind."

"Yeah. But…I should move on…there's nothing left for me here… Maybe I'll start a new life in Japan…no?" She turned to face Hilary and smiled.

"Mm." Hilary nodded. "You should get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow." She finished and climbed into bed.

Mai got into the bed next to Hilary's and lay there thinking… 'A new life huh?' she couldn't believe she actually said that when she couldn't even let go of the past. 'Maybe I'll move on… -yawns- someday…' Mai closed her eyes and let sleep take over her…

OH MAN!I can't believe I've done 11 chapters! Tht's a lot! Haha. But I love it anywayz :3 Hope you guys loved it! PLS REVIEW!


	12. Familiar Stranger

Chapter 12-----Familiar Stranger

"Psst Hilary, Hilary!"

"Woah…" Hilary lazily opened an eye.

"Can I borrow this?" Mai held up a piece of clothing.

Hilary couldn't make it out…it looked all fuzzy, but that's 'coz she was still half asleep. "Yeah…go ahead…" she replied groggily and went back to dreamland…

Mai entered the bathroom; the tiles were ice-cold to the touch and she hurriedly turned on the shower to escape the bitter cold. The hot water was comforting as she let the water rain down on her tired body. She wanted to enjoy it for as long as she liked but she couldn't, she still had something to do before she left. She quickly cleaned herself and stepped out of the shower, her hair dripping wet as it clung to her face. She dried herself off and put on Hilary's clothes. She didn't like the idea of wearing someone else's garments but there was no choice…

She had on a brown long-sleeve shirt with the words 'Ripcurl' written in cursive in a darker shade of brown on the sleeves. She made sure that the sleeves went down all the way to her wrists; she couldn't risk blowing her cover again. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans and came out of the bathroom, drying her hair. She found Hilary digging through her luggage, searching for something.

"Hey, what time are we leaving for the airport?"

"10" Hilary replied, a little distractedly.

"I'm goin' out for a while. I'll meet you guys in the lobby at 10" Mai said as she put on her snickers and went out the door.

"Hey wait! You can't just leave!" Hilary ran out the door just in time to catch Mai walking down the hallway. "Where you going?" she shouted.

"Somewhere, just wait for me at the lobby…ja ne." Mai did in a casual wave without turning around before disappearing round a corner.

"Don't you dare be late!" Hilary yelled after her, feeling irritated that Mai would just run off at the last minute… 'The nerve!'

-Streets of China-

Mai strolled down the bustling street, her hands in her pockets. She hardly had the chance to visit the city; her town was too far into the countryside so she took this time to do a bit of sight-seeing.

She was surrounded by a sea of tall buildings, all the shiny glass, titanium pillars, silvery metal… everything was so high-tech. Tall skyscrapers ruled the skies but below, it was a fusion of modern and nostalgic China. Mai took her time to look around as she walked among the crowd. 'Wonder if Japan will be like this…' she thought.

Suddenly! She felt a strange familiar feeling as she passed something…or someone. 'Huh!' she spun around and caught sight of a maroon-haired figure bobbing in the crowd. 'No…it can't be…Copellia?'

Mai chased after the long-haired stranger, constantly tilting her head to make sure that the person was still in view. 'Copellia…she's alive? Then that means…there are others who survived!' she prayed that this was true. The stranger moved fast and Mai found it hard to keep up. She jostled her way through the crowd, earning pissed-off looks from people when –

"Hey! Watch it!" someone growled at her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into a man.

"Sorry" Mai bowed her head to apologise but the moment she looked up, she found that she had lost sight of the girl. 'Dammit! Stupid guy…' She cursed.

She turned around and made her way back to the hotel, her mind deep in thought of the morning's encounter. 'That girl…could she be Copellia? But what is she doin' in the city…'

Levian: Maybe it was someone else? You can't really tell much from their hair colour you know…

'I know…but what if some of them might still be alive? …and they're here in this city…'

At this moment, another thing came to her mind: 'If they really are here, then I could look for them but…I'm leaving today…' Mai didn't know what to do…To stay and search for her tribe members where there was a chance that she'd fail and go back to hiding from her grandfather… or follow her friends to Japan and escape her grandfather but abandoning the chance of ever being reunited with her tribe? 'Which is more important?' she debated.

She reached the lobby at a quarter to ten and sat down on one of the lounge chairs; she still hadn't made a decision. Both had its advantages and disadvantages…but which to choose? She had already thought of the long-run:

Option 1: stay and succeed in finding tribe equals happiness and maybe even escaping her grandfather _or _stay and don't find her tribe equals to misery and having to face her grandfather alone...

Option 2: Leave, start a new life in Japan, forget her tribe… and feel guilty if they get caught and hurt by her grandfather…

'Which should I choose Levian?' Mai knew he usually gave sensible advice.

Levian: It's not up to me to decide.

'You're not helping!'

"Hey Mai." A voice tore her away from her thoughts, she saw Rei and the others take a seat in the remaining chairs around her. "Where were you? Hilary said you'd gone out."

"I went for a walk, saw stuff…"Mai replied.

Rei just nodded his head in response, he didn't have anything to say, he didn't _know_ what to say… Mai preferred it this way; she didn't like to talk much. She kinda followed a if-you-don't-talk-to-me-I-wont-talk-to-you rule. But still, she wasn't going to bother herself with what to say. She had more important things to do…like make a decision.

"Hng…."Mai sighed as she focused her eyes on a spot of the peach-coloured carpet below her feet.

"Something wrong?" Hilary asked.

"Uh, no…no" Mai forced reassuring smile and thankfully, Hilary bought it.

'They've done a lot for me… and I'm really grateful but…I belong somewhere else too, with some other people… but either way I choose, I'd be hurting both parties…'

"Hey, the cabs' here! Let's go!" Tyson sounded excited as he got the whole gang on their feet.

'Shit… running outta time!' Mai reluctantly got up from her seat and walked behind everyone else. She stood on the marble steps, watching them load their luggage into the booth of the two cabs. 'I…I…'

"C'mon Mai!" Tyson called as he held the cab door open for her. Strangely, it didn't feel as if he was pushing her or hurrying her…it felt more inviting…as though welcoming her and she felt that she could make a choice to follow or to decline.

'I…I…choose' At this point, Mai knew what she wanted. She might regret it later but that was life…

Levian: People choose their own path, decide own fate… Regret is just a challenge you have to face, a consequence of your decision that you _can_ overcome. If this is really what you want, you have my full support and protection…

'Levian…' His words confirmed her decision. She walked up to the cab, got in and closed the door. The sound of the door had signed her contract with fate. Whatever the consequence, she just had to conquer it. It might be hard but it was a sacrifice that had to be made. 'I just hope that the rest will be safe…' she thought as the cab drove off…

-At the airport-

"Attention please, flight JL314 bounded for Tokyo will now be boarding passengers seated in row numbers 14 to 26." A female voice erupted from the speakers of the waiting lounge.

"That's us" Mr Dickinson said as he picked up his suitcase. The rest followed suit and boarded the plane.

"I get the window seat!" Max exclaimed as he quickly sat himself before any of the rest could claim the all-loved window seat. Rei sat beside Max and Kai beside Rei, making him nearest to the aisle. In front, Tyson claimed the window seat followed by Hilary and Kenny. The aisle separated Mr Dickinson and Mai from the rest of them. Mr Dickinson sat across from Kai and Mai, from Kenny.

"Wonder what time they'll serve lunch. I hope we get Teriyaki Chicken again like the last time!"

"Will you be quiet Tyson!" Hilary yelled as she adjusted the pillow behind her head. "I'm going to sleep and if you ever EVER dare to make so much noise and wake me up, I'll make sure you do cleaning duty PERMANENTLY!" Hilary pointed an imperious finger at him before turning her head into a comfortable position on the pillow and closing her eyes. Mai decided to get some shut-eye too; there wasn't much to do anyway. So from then on, everyone was quiet until…….lunch.

-Lunch-

Mai watched in slight amusement as Max pressed his face unto the window, gawking at the scenery outside.

"Oh wow! Check out the clouds! It's like a sea out there!"

'Haha, still a lil' kid.' Mai thought to herself. She turned her neck to check on the others:

Tyson was fussing with his knife, trying to conquer a huge chunk of Teriyaki Chicken. Hilary was still asleep and Kenny was in a light conversation with Mr Dickinson. Rei was eating some yellow pudding that Mai was eyeing (haha, she wants mango pudding! Readers: Yeah! We want mango pudding! –chants- blu: fine fine…-serves out mango pudding- now please enjoy the rest of the story –pushes food cart away- lol, me and my stupid attempts to make the story interesting, I know it's kinda lame but heck! ;p) and Kai…well Kai just gave her a what-are-you-looking-at look which made her look away, not because she felt intimidated by him 'Yeah, who'd feel intimidated by that bastard…' but because she didn't wanna make eye-contact with him for too long. There was something about Kai that just irritated her; he had this sickening vibe going on. 'Pfht, stupid guy thinks he's sooo cool.' Mai mocked as she plunged her spoon into the strawberry yoghurt.

Levian: Oh c'mon, you think he's cool

'No! ...maybe a lil' but his ego is WAY too huge...Hey! You being able to hear my thoughts kinda takes away the whole purpose of them being private you know…'

Levian: Can't help it…

'Then you'll know everything! My deepest darkest secrets! EVERYTHING! Great, so now I'll get teased by you…Crap, You heard that! Don't you dare tell any bit-beast what I think, well that is if you can but still! My thoughts are private understand?'

Levian: Haha, dun worry. I won't tell, promise.

Mai still wasn't convinced by the way Levian answered, it was too easy-going…

-Narita Airport, Tokyo-

Mai walked through the sliding glass doors and out into the arrival hall. Everything was brown, (Narita airport is really brown! I've been there; the arrival hall is dull and brown but the departure hall rawks! All the shiny glass and the omg the DUTY FREE! WAGASHI! XD) the walls, the floor, but they had some really cool vending machines, like really wide ones that sell drinks, cigarettes, ice-cream and even bread! 'How cool is that!' Mai thought as she passed them. The group hurried out the airport and flagged down three taxis. This was where Mr Dickinson had to leave them because he had to rush off and attend to some other business down at the BBA. Hilary and Kenny shared a taxi while the rest had to take the remaining two.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Hilary waved through the window as the engine hummed into life and the taxi drove off.

Mai looked at Max with a confused look.

"They live in their own homes. Dun worry, you'll see them tomorrow." He gladly explained. "But you get to stay with us!" his tone of voice became more hyper.

"What!" Mai looked from Max to Tyson, to Kai and then to Rei… 'I'll be staying with them?…why me…?'

She stepped into the third taxi with Tyson and Max. 'I guess it couldn't be so bad…only thing is Tyson but I guess I could tolerate the rest…' Mai rested her elbow against the window ledge, using her fist to prop her head up as she took in the Japanese scenery. There were a lot of highways and rice plantations, and Tokyo was about 20 minutes drive from the airport. The taxi drove around in the city for a while before immerging into a neighbourhood of 2-storey houses. It finally rolled into a street and came to a stop in front of a long white wall which Mai presumed was the fence.

"Here we are!" Tyson said and got out of the taxi after paying the driver. Max and Mai headed to the back of the taxi and unloaded all their stuff. The taxis drove away, leaving the bladebreakers and Mai standing outside this huge wooden door. On the right of it was a board that read 'Kinomiya Dojo'. 'So he lives here huh?' Mai was impressed, judging by the length of the fence, she could tell that the house was big. 'A dojo? Wonder what that is…'

Tyson pushed apart the wooden doors, "Hey, gramps! We're home!"

Just then! A large object came crashing down on Tyson's head –THWACK- "Hey!" Tyson yelled in pain and irritancy.

"You're not quick enough lil' dude! All that travellin' musta made you slow so it's time ta start trainin' again!" A white-haired old man who looked no more than 60 years old spoke. His hair was in a tight pony-tail and he wore a blue out-fit, he had something like a bamboo sword (It's called a bokken) in his hand and was using it to hit Tyson.

"Erh…" Mai sweat-dropped… 'Ok…'

Suddenly the old man stopped and turned to face Mai, much to her discomfort because of the sudden attention.

"So who's this? Haven't seen ya around here before. Oh I know! You're here ta learn Kendo aren't cha? We'll ya came to the right place! Which would ya like to practise first? The kenbutsu style? –old man starts acting out kenbutsu style, swishes sword wildy in the air, Max jumps out of his way- The rounin style? –imitates the moves of the forty-seven ronin- Oh I know! The legendary kasshin style! –Starts striking at everyone else except Tyson, 'ACK!' Mai barely missed the sword. 'This guy's INSANE!'"

"Ehheheheh…I think that's enough Grampa…" Tyson pulled the old man back. "She isn't here to learn, she's one of the bladebreakers!"

"Well why didn't cha say so! What's your name missy?"

'Missy?' Mai didn't like the way he called her…but she replied nonetheless, "Mai…Takuya Mai."

"Well pleased ta meet cha Mai! Ya can call me Grampa G! (I know Tyson's surname is granger or kinomiya but grampa G sounds cooler then Grampa k…the latter sounds a tad weird)" He said.

"Um…actually I prefer to call you Mr Ki—" but Mai was interrupted.

"We'll havta get ya a room. Let's see, the boys all share the room with Tyson so…..-thinks- Ya get to sleep in the dojo!"

"O-okay…" Mai was lost for words at this old man… he was strange…too eccentric for his age…

Grampa Granger led Mai to the dojo while the guys left for Tyson's room. He slid the bamboo-framed door, revealing a spacious wooden-floored room. The floor was a lovely polised golden-brown colour and at the far end of the room was a raised platform of tatami mats. Small wooden tablets with names on them lined the white walls.

"Usually this place is fuh training but you can use it as ya room, dun got many students now… so it's only me and the lil dude." Grampa G informed.

Mai nodded her head, brought her stuff in and placed it on the raised platform.

"You go on and get settled first. Dinner's round seven so ya can hang with the guys first." He gave Mai a broad smile and left.

"Uh Mr Kino— Grampa G!"

"Nani? (what?)"

"Thanks…" Mai barely made it audible. She wasn't used to saying 'thank you' or 'sorry', it made her feel small…as if bowing down to the person so she seldom said it with sincerity. But this time, she tried her best to show some gratitude.

Grampa G must've noticed this but merely grinned and replied "Hehe, no prob!"

Mai was left to go about her business. She had nothing to unpack so she decided to wander around the house. 'This place is kinda nice' she thought when she entered a garden. It had lovely shrubs and a koi pond which was shaded by a huge tree. The house itself was big with a lot of corridors. It felt good to explore. She entered the main house, checked to see if anyone was around, before going into the living room. 'Now where can I find futons... ?'

"Hey! That's my place you blockhead!"

"Well it's MY room!"

"I dun see your name on it! Hey! Get the hell off my bed!"

"Guys, guys, chill…"

The sounds were blasting from a room down the hallway. Mai decided to do what any normal human being would do: be a busy body BUT! She had a reason, she needed to know where to get futons or else she'd have to sleep on the floor tonight.

-knock knock- The door swung open and everyone froze. Kai was on top of Tyson, both of them had their hands locked together and Rei was grabbing Kai's waist. "Eh it's not what it looks like!" Rei blurted, his face was beet red. They expected a "What the hell are you doin!" from Mai but got this instead:

"You guys know where I can get extra futons?" she said indifferently.

Tyson took a moment to reply, obviously shocked to see that Mai was unnerved by what she had just seen. "Uh yeah, they're in the cupboard" He pointed at a greyish-white sliding door.

Mai casually took out a futon and some bed sheets and made her way back to the door.

"Don't mind me, please carry on with your -ahem- activities" With that she closed the door behind her.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they all shouted through the door.

Mai smirked. It was amusing to toy with people. She admitted that it was mean but the satisfaction was delicious. She headed back to her room but on the way noticed…

HAHAH, cliffhanger! I'm sooo sorry that I took so long to update. I went on a holiday then had to rush through my hw coz sch is starting on Monday...so anway, sch has started and its crap…but now I can only write my fics after my hw, which is pretty late at night…so pls try to understand. The good news is that I AIN'T ABANDONING MY STORY! The bad news, I'll take quite a while to update but PLS STILL READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES! It'll be greatly appreciated.

The next chpt will come out soon, I hope. Probably Sunday or Monday… But till then, Thx to all you guys' support XD!

blu


	13. Sorry

Many thx to all those who reviewed!

Reebiegirl: Of course! let's all cyber wooo! lolx XP

Max-4-ever: haha, you can get off Kai now. thx for reviewing.

K, on with the story!

Chapter 13-----Sorry

-knock knock- The door swung open and everyone froze. Kai was on top of Tyson, both of them had their hands locked together and Rei was grabbing Kai's waist. "Eh it's not what it looks like!" Rei blurted, his face was beet red. They expected a "What the hell are you doin!" from Mai but got this instead:

"You guys know where I can get extra futons?" she said indifferently.

Tyson took a moment to reply, obviously shocked to see that Mai was unnerved by what she had just seen. "Uh yeah, they're in the cupboard" He pointed at a greyish-white sliding door.

Mai casually took out a futon and some bed sheets and made her way back to the door.

"Don't mind me, please carry on with your -ahem- activities" With that she closed the door behind her.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" they all shouted through the door.

Mai smirked. It was amusing to toy with people. She admitted that it was mean but the satisfaction was delicious. She headed back to her room but on the way noticed something hanging on the wall. It was a picture frame. She stared at the picture; it reminded her of something… something that she still missed: her parents.

She admired Tyson. He had a family. 'Well, maybe all of 'em have a family' she corrected herself.

"Been gone for four years now…"

Mai jumped at the sound of Grampa G's voice. She had been too engrossed in the picture that she failed to hear someone come up behind her. 'This isn't good…need to be more alert next time' her mouth curved upwards slightly as she remembered her Sensei, he always rebuked her for not focusing more.

-Flashback-

"Mai, focus, focus! You need to be alert my child, or you'll get hurt." Sensei patted a young Mai on the head before handing her back her nine shurikens. (its those star-shaped throwers that ninjas use) "Now go practice, and concentrate this time" He gave her a little shove of encouragement.

-End of flashback-

Mai shook herself out of her memory lapse and remembered what Grampa G had said.

"Who's gone?"

"Tyson's folks…died in a car accident"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" 'Tyson's parents are gone too? But he doesn't seem…' Mai couldn't believe it, Tyson was like her…but yet he acted like nothing happened…

"Yup, so I was left ta take care of him. Haha, funny that he never shows it…"

Mai understood what he meant. Loneliness, Tyson never shows it…always cheery, always hungry, always stupid... always everything but lonely…

"Well I better get back ta preparing dinner, ya wanna help?" He wore a big smile on his face.

"Umm…sure. Lemme put this in my room first." Mai took off to her room.

She placed the stuff on the raised platform and made up the bed before returning to the house. She found her way into the kitchen and saw Grampa G throwing some carrots into a pot.

"Umm, so whaddya want me to do?"

"Mind cutting up some potatoes and meat fuh me?"

Mai did as she was told. 'Better this than hang out with the guys…especially him……' she thought as she sliced the potato…

-Dinner-

"Somethin' sure smell's good!" Tyson's mouth watered as he walked into the dining area. "Watcha cook Gramps?"

"Curry rice" Grampa G placed a pot of curry in the centre of the table while Mai laid out the plates and served the rice. Everyone took their places.

"Ittadakimasu (lets' eat)"

Dinner was quiet, with only the clinking sounds of the spoon and forks. Tyson took fourth helpings…Mai was amazed at how he could eat so much. 'Seriously…where does all the food go?' Everyone cleared their own plates and the table was replaced with clean ones and a desert fork each.

"There's another dish?" Max said with surprise.

"Desert" Mai answered like it was no big deal.

"Really? Oh wow!" he was wide-eyed when he saw Grampa G walk in with a baking tray.

He unravelled the foil to reveal some brown-coloured ricepudding and served it to each person.

"It's sweet. I've never had it before, what's it called?" Rei asked taking another bite out of the rice pudding.

"Dunno –shrugs shoulders- Mai made it." Grampa G answered. Everyone turned their heads to face Mai.

"Y-you made this? Since when can you cook?" Tyson gave her a but-you're-not-suppose-to-know-how-to-cook look.

"Yeah, you don't like it?"

"No! I mean, it's good. It's really good!" Everyone nodded in agreement, except Kai who kept a blank face.

Mai just nodded and continued eating. 'They like it! Haha! And Sensei says I can't cook for nuts, here's proving you wrong Sensei!' she cheered in her head.

The boys were left to clear up since Gramps and Mai had done cooking. She strode off to the living room, sat on the couch and pressed the remote, the TV switched on in a buzz of light. Mai flipped though the channels and stopped when she saw Inuyasha being played. She loved anime A LOT, the graphics, the characters, the plot, EVERYTHING! It was getting to the best part when Inuyasha was about to reveal his feeling for Kagome when—

"Hiroshi's been an outstanding player today. Yes, I must say, two goals in 25 minutes! That is amazing skill there!"

Mai's jaw dropped slightly. The best part! The best part was playing and some inconsiderate idiot had to change the channel!

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHANGE THE CHANNEL?" She turned to shout at the person who did it.

"I want to watch soccer" Kai replied like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Why you!" Mai glared at Kai and made an attempt to snatch the remote control out of Kai's hand but he held a firm grip. 'No one disturbs me when I'm watching my anime! NO ONE!'

She didn't care if she had to pry Kai's fingers open to get the remote; she was getting it at all costs! The both of them played the dodge and glare game, Kai seemed to be winning though.

"Give me the remote, _Kai_" Mai tugged on one end of the remote while Kai held unto the other.

"You don't own it" he replied with the same sinister tone that Mai had used.

"Neither do you! I was here first so I have the right to watch whatever I want!"

The bickering continued and Tyson, Rei and Mai walked in to see what the commotion was all about.

"Aww, look at the two love-birds quarrelling; don't they make a cute couple, Rei?" Rei smirked at Tyson's comment.

"We're not quarrelling!" Mai shouted at Tyson. "Argh! – throws hands up in the air- Fine! go watch your stupid soccer! I'm going to bed!" she stomped out of the room.

Max looked at Tyson with a look-what-you've-done look. "What? T'was the only way I could think of to make 'em stop." Tyson replied innocently.

-Kai's POV-

I watched her as she left the room. She looked pretty pissed. Then again, I didn't expect her to put up such a fight. It's not my fault, who asked her not to look after the remote?

Dranzer: You're the one who started it, it's your fault. Why can't you just be nice to her?

'Nice? Are you crazy? I, Kai Hiwatari, do NOT do nice. So what if I started it? She continued.'

Dranzer: You're stubborn Kai, real stubborn. You don't do those things to her because you hate her, what's the reason?

'She's irritating…I…I just dun like her ok!'

But he didn't know the real reason himself. No, he was hiding it…he didn't really find pleasure in provoking her, but that was him, Kai Hiwatari did these kind of things. Deep down, he knew the real answer but everything was done to protect his image. Yes, image mattered more…

Dranzer: You should go apologise, otherwise I won't come out when you summon me. _I'm serious._

'You can't do this Dranzer! –glares at the air in front- Fine! I'll say I'm fuckin' sorry…'

-End of POV-

Mai ruffled her sheets roughly 'Stupid, inconsiderate, low-life jerk!' Mai cursed in her head.

Levian: Please, must I listen to such foul language?

'It's not funny Levian! And those words are the most befitting for that arrogant prick!'

Levian: sigh, you really need to control your temper. You might get into trouble one day because of it…

Mai glared at the air, her way of glaring at Levian. She slumped down on the fluffy sheets and rolled to her side. 'It's too early…' she got up and slid open the doors, allowing the cool night breeze to ventilate the room. She sat by the edge of the corridor admiring the garden before her, her head resting on a wooden pillar. She watched the koi swim about, making the moonlight dance about on the surface of the water with every ripple they made. The effect was hypnotising and her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

Suddenly! Something hit her. She jerked awake to find a small orange paper aeroplane lying by her side. She picked it up and unfolded the paper, a single word was written in the centre of it: _sorry_

Mai turned to look around (you guys obviously know who she's looking for) but there was no one there. She returned to look at the paper and smiled slightly 'Stupid jerk…' before getting up and going to bed.

From the window, Kai watched as Mai disappeared out of sight. He then plopped himself on the bed.

'There, you happy now?'

Dranzer: That wasn't what I had in mind but oh well…

"Gotcha Mr D. We'll be there tomorrow." Tyson put down the phone. "Mr Dickinson wants us to go down to his office tomorrow, said it was important."

-Mr Dickinson's office-

"You're a smart man Dickinson." A man with short black hair which was slightly longer in the front spoke.

"W-why are you people d-doing this?" Mr Dickinson gulped as the man pointed a gun at him.

"Oh, we have our reasons." He smirked. "Now that's none of your business am I right?"

Mr Dickinson had no choice but to nod his head.

The man slowly walked towards the door, the mouth of the pistol still pointed at Mr D. "Now don't you go telling anyone about this, not even the cops. If I find out and believe me I _will_, you'll be six feet under the next day."

The man had an evil gleam in his eyes. He was enjoying this, toying with this pitiful, weak excuse of a man. He turned the door knob and slid his body through the gap. "Remember Dickinson, crrrrrrrsssssshhhhh" he ran a finger across his neck which was enough to convey the message and disappeared out the door.

Mr Dickinson collapsed with relief. 'Must warn the boys and the police…' He picked up his phone and started dialling 999…

-Somewhere else-

"Yes, everything's settled. Dun worry, she'll be ours by tomorrow… and she'll even do it willingly!" the black-haired guy let out a can-you-believe-that kind? kind of laugh.

"_Perfect_…" A voice on the other line replied…

Da da da dum! Story's getting interesting ain't it? Haha, I'm so proud of myself. I managed to meet the deadline I set for myself, but at the cost of my hw…oh well Monday's a holiday coz its youth day so you might be thinking: Hey she gets a day off so she can update! Well…I have to do a dumb history project on tht day…so much for holiday. Anywayz, next one will be up soon. PLS RnR!

Max: Who's the creepy guy on the phone?

blu: -scribbles plot for nxt chapter- Not tellin' !

Max: Aww c'mon, I deserve to know what I'll be facing! –stands up for himself-

blu: -unleashes a pack of fan girls on Max- Here, face these.

Fan-girls: Max! EEEEEEEIIIIIIIAAAAA! GET HIM!

Max: o.0 –runs for dear life- AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!


	14. Trap

Chapter 14-----Trap

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Hilary tugged away the blanket that was covering Mai.

"Arhhh…still too early…go away…"Mai buried her head under her pillow, trying to block out the light.

"It's 10.30! Everyone's already up! 'sides, you need to see Mr Dickinson."

Mai tilted the pillow slightly above her head and winced at the light. "What for?"

"Dunno, he said it was something important." Rei spoke.

Mai groaned and reluctantly got up, running her fingers through her unkempt hair. She looked around. "Where's Tyson?"

"Kai went to wak—"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream was heard from inside the house.

"Yup, Tyson's up." Max nodded his head contentedly.

Mai wasn't even going to ask… She got up, made her bed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, blah blah blah, basically the morning routine.

"Hey, umm…can I borrow a shirt and some pants or shorts or somethin' ?" Mai looked at the group. They stared back at her, clueless. "Um…no clothes remember?"

"Ohh!" they answered. Mai sweat-dropped… 'slow reaction…'

"You can borrow mine. Wait, I'll get 'em for you."

Max got up and disappeared into Tyson's room, returning with a red shirt which had a 'NEWYORK' imprint on the bottom left corner of the shirt and a pair of board shorts (Bermudas).

"Here" Max handed them over to Mai.

"Thanks…" she replied and rushed of to the bathroom to bathe.

She returned later with her hair in a messy bun, the shorter strands falling over her face. The shirt was over-sized and went all the way down to her mid-thigh and she put on her black fingerless gloves.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

-Mr Dickinson's office-

"I'm sorry, but I think there's been a change of plan. Mr Dickinson had to rush off early this morning and said to meet him at this address instead. Sorry for the late notice." A woman with auburn hair bowed in apology and handed Tyson a slip of paper.

"Thanks anyway…" He turned to face the guys. "Guess we'll be meeting him at the –looks at paper- Bellmont Building." 'Strange…Mr D usually informs us himself…'

-Bellmont Building-

"This place isn't so bad, looks kinda like a business building." Max pointed out.

Everyone stepped through the automatic sliding-glass doors and was greeted by a lean man in a red blazer.

"Ah yes, you people must be the Bladebreakers. Mr Dickinson has been awaiting your arrival. Please follow me."

They followed him through hallways, up a few flights of stairs, down the elevator, through some doors with strange equipment in the rooms and finally to a metal door at who-knows-where in the building.

"This way please." The man directed his hand at the doors as they slid open to reveal a dimly lit room. They entered the room and found themselves standing in a huge arena with the exception of seats. They stood on a platform which overlooked the entire area.

Suddenly! The man pulled Mai away "Hey!" from the group and cuffed her as the doors slammed behind them, simultaneously; four huge glass walls popped out from the platform and formed a wall around the rest.

"Hey! What's going on?" Tyson shouted and pounded his fists in the glass.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHHAHA" a sinister laugh broke through the darkness and the lights brightened to reveal a man standing at the far end of the room. "Glad you could join us Mai."

Mai gasped, she knew that voice, that same laughter she had heard when her mother was killed… "Grandfather!"

But no, the man at the end of the room wasn't him, it was someone else.

"Grandfather? What the hell's going on? Let us out!" the people in the box demanded.

"Ahaha, I'm surprised Mai. I thought you hated me, or have you forgotten what I did to your parents?" Her grandfather sounded as though he was grinning.

Reality finally hit her, "This was all just a set-up wasn't it? Just to lure me here! Quit hiding and show yourself, you coward!" Mai's eyes wandered around the room, looking for the source of the sound.

"Oh, sad to say Princess, I cannot be there but I believe Philip knows what to do." Philip grinned at the sound of his name being mentioned.

"But I'll be watching Mai… _I'll be watching you fall hahaha AHAHAHAHA_…." The sound echoed through the room.

Mai gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. "Damn you! It's me you want! Not them! –points at people in the box- Leave them outta this!"

"Opps, I'm afraid we can't do that" Philip mocked. "They're important to you" he grinned evilly.

"Why you…" Mai wanted so much to hurt the guy, but it was useless, not when she was all the way across the room and hand-cuffed. Then she remembered, "Where's Mr Dickinson! What did you do to him?" she shouted, a hint of fear in her voice.

Just then, another glass box containing Mr Dickinson popped out of the platform on the far side of the room.

"Oh dun worry, he and your friends won't get hurt…_yet_" Mai didn't like where this was going…

"What do you want…" her voice became serious.

"Oh nothing…just you" he answered casually.

"And what if I refuse?" Mai knew there were strings attached to his proposal and it was definitely something she wouldn't like.

"Oh, you can't refuse. You don't wanna see your friends get hurt now do you?"

Mai clenched her fists. This was exactly what she feared when she decided to stay with them…them getting hurt. She didn't want them to…Hell! This was her problem…but she had warned them in the beginning…yet they still risked it. 'Those idiots… easy for them to say 'I'll take the risk' but when they're met with the real situation…they can't do a thing and put themselves in danger…' Mai glared at her friends in the box. She was angry at herself and at them, but mostly herself because she didn't want to see them get hurt…she dragged them into this,so it wasshe who had to get them out. But what could she do? She wasn't going to surrender herself to her grandfather, he'd kill her! 'No, there must be a way! There always is!' Then, an idea struck her.

"I'll surrender BUT! On one condition, you let my friends go!"

Philip seemed deep in thought for awhile. He nodded to himself, as if receiving orders from some invisible person.

"How 'bout we make it more interesting hmm? We'll let you battle for their lives."

"Battle for their lives? What're you saying?" She turned to look at the guys, the box was filling with water and so was Mr Dickinson's. Her head shot in Philips direction "This wasn't what we agreed on!"

He shrugged, "Nothing's fair, babe. If you win, we'll let your friends go… that is, if they haven't already drowned yet." He smirked upon seeing Mai's reaction, he was playing with her.

Mai glared at him with all the hatred she could sum up, "Fine!"

Philip clapped his hands with delight. "Diego! Liz! Parker!" At the sound of their names, three bladers emerged, two boys and a girl.

"Three against one? They'd drown by the time we finish!" Mai hated her Grandfather more and more, he was playing dirty. He didn't care if lives had to be lost.

"Fine fine, I'll be kind. Each time you win, I'll let the water level go down to the nearest level how 'bout that? But! You have to choose which box you want the water level to go down, Mr Dickinson's or you friends?" He smiled to himslef, obviously pleased about addingthat last condition. Now he could see her struggle more.

Mai thought it over, she hated the deal but it was the best offer that she could get; if she pushed it, he might change his mind. "Fine, three battles, if I win two out of three, you let them go."

Philip nodded his head. "Parker!"

A boy with bleach-blonde hair stepped up. He was fairly tall, had black highlights in his hair and wore a plain t-shirt with faded jeans, not to mention a playful grin on his lips.

"A girl as hot as you shouldn't be so stubborn." He grinned as he took his place at the rim of the beydish. "Maybe we can go out sometime, after I _beat _you."

'Sick pervert!' Mai glared at him then looked at her friends, the water level was at their calves. They looked at her with worried faces, Tyson and Kai trying to break through the glass with their blades.

She gave them a reassuring nod and turned to face Parker. 'Have to beat this guy fast before the water reaches the first marking. (ok, the box is divided into three markings so if Mai beats Parker before the first marking, then all the water gets drained got it?) If all the water is drained, it'll buy them more time and give me more time to beat these idiots'

The lean man undid her handcuffs and gave the signal for them to start. "3, 2, 1! LET IT RRRIIIIPPPP!"

The two blades crashed right in the centre of the dish. Parker's red blade immediately encircled Levian, giving him no chance to break out of the tight circle.

'Levian!'

As if reading her thoughts before she had even finished, Mai saw Levian slam through the red blades' entrapment, causing it to spin unsteadily for a moment before resuming its normal speed.

"ZEROX! LIGHTNING SABRE!"

The red blade charged at Levian, a golden light about its person.

"LEVIAN! ARTIC FLARE!"

With that, Levian rose from the blade and countered Zerox's attack, sending it flying out of the dish. (Sry if the battle scene is short, its kinda tough making up battle scenes and the moves are usually limited so… pls understand k? 'sides. The story is still interesting without the details no? XD!)

Parker stood there stupefied. No way did a girl just beat him! 'No way! No way! No way!' (pffht…men and their pride…lol) Levian disappeared back into the blade and it flew back into Mai's hand.

"Alright Mai!"

"Woohoo!"

The people in the boxes cheered. (ahahah, doesn't tht give ya the impression tht the charachters are really small? ahahha! imagine opening a box and hearing them cheer, then close it and open it again, LOLX! a music box! ahahah! ok, lame...lame...moving on!)

'Great work, Lev.'

Mai turned to face Parker; he had a look of disgust on his face. He grunted and returned to his group, wearing a pissed-off frown on his face.

"Mr Dickinson's box! Bring the water down!" Mai shouted at Philip, making sure he kept his side of the offer. She watched as all the water drained out of the box and felt a little relieved, but that didn't take away all the pressure. She glanced at her friends; the water was up to their mid-thigh, it had gone beyond the first marking.

"Next one! Hurry!"

"Now now, there's no need to rush things. Liz!" Philip replied.

A girl with black hair tied up in a pony tail took her place at the beydish. She gave Mai a competitive smile. Mai returned it with a nod; she figured there was no need for communication. Each one would roughly know how good the other was during the battle, so there was no need for snide comments.

"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!"

The first few seconds was basically trying to dodge the other's attack, swerving here and turning there. However, the battle tensed up when Mai released Levian. Liz was one tough cookie, with no exception of her bit-beast Macreal. The blue seal evaded Levian's attacks with little effort, its movements light and graceful as though swimming in water.

Both bit-beasts received attack after attack, taking its toll on their mistresses.

"MACREAL! AURORA BEAM!"

Macreal shot out a silver beam from the tip of its horn, aimed straight at Levian.

"LEVIAN! DODGE IT!"

Levian did manage to escape but its hind leg got grazed by the beam. The wolf yelped in pain and Mai felt sorry for Levian…She didn't wanna push him to hard…but she needed to.

'Sorry Lev…but please, try to hang in there' she said in an almost-pleading tone.

Mai checked the water level, it was up to their waist and nearing the second marker, she had to act fast.

"Levian! ARTIC FLARE!"

The white wolf raced towards Macreal, it flames burning a deep blueish-purple.

"Macreal! OLIVANDER'S TRIDENT! (ahaha, I love harry potter too much!)

In an instant, Macreal turned into a blue merman and struck out at Levian with its golden trident.

'No way! A selkie?' Mai couldn't believe it, 'It actually exists!' But she tore away from her thoughts and quickly focused on the battle.

The two blades clashed, creating a strong wind current which swept through the arena. Mai shielded her face from the immense force; everyone else could only wait in anticipation for the outcome…

The wind finally died down and—

'NO! It can't be!'

Sighs, I'm disappointed with nyself...I have not been updating for a long time...school really sucks...so I guess I'll have to find a way to cope. Sorry if I take too long. Wh know's when my next chpt will come out?

Anyway, pls review and stay tuned for the next chpt!

Mai: Dammit blu! You always end at the wrong parts!

blu: -makes cirlces in the sand with index finger- but...but...heh, you're mean!

Mai: -.-'' what kinda come back is tht...

blu: PPL PLS REEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!


	15. Just A Scared Little Girl

Chapter 15-----Just A Scared Little Girl

'NO! It can't be!'

Mai's eyes widened with shock, fear, disappointment…

"She…she _lost_" Hilary said in a whisper as her fingers slipped down the wet glass panel, the action coincidently, expressed the way she was feeling.

'No! This wasn't supposed…' Mai's brain replayed the image in front of her over and over again, burning it into her memory despite her attempts to erase it into oblivion.

Her blade lay lifeless on the on the ground, strewn a few metres away from the dish like a wounded animal left to die in some desolated land… But she gave it her all! Did she do something wrong? 'Why...? Why did I lose?'

Liz's once expressionless face turned up a notch and was now set to 'slightly-pleased' mode. She picked up Macreal and watched as her opponent wallowed in a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"Pick up your blade. We're not done yet." Liz spoke. Her voice was low, more to the serious side than the intimidating one.

-Meanwhile…-

"Sir, Mai still isn't showing any signs…"

"I don't care! She'll keep battling until she does! So I don't care what you do so long as I see results, you hear me!" the man let go of the quivering lab assistant's collar, sending him falling backwards into his chair. (ooooh…harsh!)

"Philip, she's not trying hard enough, make her suffer…"

-Back to the match-

"Heh, my pleasure," he replied smugly and returned his attention to the duo in the arena.

"The last round Mai, I'll be rootin' for ya!" he mocked.

Mai's eyes narrowed into icy slits, but she had to hold back her anger and recover form her last match fast if she still wanted to save her friends, but could she do it?

'I…I don't know….'

She checked on the water level: Mr Dickinson was reasonably safe but the water in the other box had reached their chest. 'Shit!' Mai panicked.

"Diego!" Philip called out.

Liz retreated and in her place, came forth a boy with tousled brown hair. He wore a deep red jacket and underneath was a white top tastefully matched with a pair of black jeans. He pulled out his launcher, eyes fixated on Mai.

'If Liz was tough…what's more this guy?' Mai felt a heavy pang, like a stone had been dropped inside her, adding weight to her morale. She fumbled with her blade, trying to attach it to her launcher… Her fingers were shaking…But what was this? No! Could it be? Was she afraid? But afraid of what?

Mai's conscience: (wow, for once its working!) Afraid of EVERYTHING you idiot! Afraid of losing! Afraid of the guys drowning! Afraid of my grandfather! Afraid of dying! Afraid of...of…of losing hope…

What was she gonna do…

'I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT! I don't bloody know…' Mai shut her eyes to suppress the tears.

"Grr...quit being a sore loser Mai! You want us to die?" Kai couldn't take it anymore; her hesitance was irritating; she was being a baby, a weakling!

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice… Anger surged within her. 'He doesn't understand…'

"SHUT UP!" Mai looked hurt. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kai glared at her, "Oh yeah? Enlighten us Mai, before we all DROWN!"

"KAI! Stop it!" Rei clamped a hand over his mouth but it got shoved away.

Mai steadied herself and held her launcher ready. "You think I want you guys to die?"

-At the lab-

"Sir, her energy levels are increasing!"

"Good, good. So anger is what makes her tick eh?" the man smirked. "_This_ will be fun"

-Back to the match-

"You think I like gambling with your lives? You think I'm not SCARED?" Mai nodded to the man to start.

"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIIIP!"

Both blades clashed in mid-air and started racing around the dish. Mai continued with her confession… (Well its not exactly a confession…I just dun know what to call it…its like spilling her guts out, oh well…my vocabulary is only so much haha)

"WELL I'M SCARED TO BITS OK? I'm scared of losing you guys… I'm scared of losing this battle…I don't want you guys to die…I don't want anything to happen to any of you… dakara (tht's why) …dakara I'm trying my best…but it's just not enough…" Tears were forming in her eyes now. 'I'm…still weak…'

The people in the box were stunned (well, except kai). The Mai they were so familiar with was reduced to a scared little girl…

Levian tackled Diego's blade, but it wasn't much of a tackle, it looked more like a push. Mai wasn't concentrating, she didn't have the drive to win and this was affecting the way she battled.

"You're right! It ISN'T enough, so try HARDER! I may not understand what you're going through but I do know this: You're weak Mai! You're a LOSER!"

The words pierced right through her.

"You're always giving up! Just like that time when you battled Max! Haven't you learned anything? You always need people to motivate you, to tell you what you don't wish to accept! Well it's time to grow a backbone Mai! We may be here now, but we won't always be there! So depend on yourself for once, be strong on your own! Fight for the ones you want to protect! Fight for YOURSELF!" Kai pounded his fist on the glass.

Mai clenched her fists and stared at the ground, a dark shadow cast over her eyes. He was right… she needed people to tell her what to do…to make her see the light…she was like a robot…she couldn't succeed on her own…she was just a lifeless body that needed to be powered by another's words…

She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears and looked up, 'This time… this time will be the first and the last time…I ever hear _him _lecture me again'

'I'm Sorry Lev…for ever doubting you…for ever doubting myself…I—'

Levian: It's alright, everything will be ok, just promise me we'll do our best this time.

'I can't make promises that I can't keep…but I'll do my best. They say you've lost from the start if you give up without even trying…and I can't do that anymore, I can't keep running away…I have to face it eventually…'

"Hey! You finished with your soul-searching yet? Cos' I'm getting bored here…" Diego tapped his foot impatiently. "Might as well finish you off nowif you're not gonna battle properly,FEARON! SILVER WING ATTACK!"

At once, a magnificent golden falcon emerged from Diego's blade. It fluttered its wings, shaking off specks of gold dust, and had beautiful emerald green feathers lining the edge of its tail and wings.

Fearon swooped down at Levian, its wings glowing with a silvery-white colour as it flapped them, sending blades of air flying in Levian's direction.

"LEVIAN! DODGE IT! AND COUNTER WITH WATER MAGE!"

Levian avoided every attack and countered with water mage, sending Fearon hurling backwards, but only to recover quick enough to intercept another one of Levian's attacks. Both bit-beasts were head to head, giving each other blow after blow yet amazingly, they managed to recover from each attack.

-Lab-

"Increase Diego's power!"

"B-But sir! If we do that then Dieg—"

"Just do it! We must awaken Eden!"

"Y-Yes sir! Increasing Diego's power levels by 40 percent…50 percent…"

-Back to match-

"AARRGGH!" Diego clutched his head, a pained expression etched on his handsome features.

"Diego!" Liz and Parker called out, they were worried for their fellow comrade. "STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA HURT HIM!" Liz shouted at Philip.

"I ain't doin' nothin'!" Philip snapped back. "It's the people at the lab!"

'Huh? What's goin' on? What lab?' Mai wondered.

Diego seemed to be fighting off some invisible force in his head. His eyes were cynical, as though the pain was eating him from the inside.

"Heheh…heheheh…hahaha…AHAHAHA!" Diego finally snapped. "I'll show you! I'll SHOW ALL OF YOU! AHAHAHAHA! FEARON! ATTAAAAACCCKK!"

-In the box-

"Guys help! I can't swim! And DIZZY! SAVE DIZZY!" chief cried as the water reached his neck, his hands high in the air trying to safeguard Dizzy from the water.

"Hang in there Kenny!" Max lifted Kenny up so that he was now sitting on his shoulders. (Hey, he's in water, Kenny becomes light XD!)

"Thanks."

"If Mai doesn't win quick; we'll. All. Be. Goners!" Tyson said, trying to knock a hole in the glass with his fists, beyblade, shoe, anything!

"Uhh…I think things just got worse…" Hilary commented. "Look." She pointed to the arena.

-Back to the match-

Fearon's power seemed to be increasing with every attack it made on Levian, not only that! It had grown bigger!

'What the hell's happening?' Mai panicked. All she was seeing was Levian getting hit after hit after hit from Fearon. He wasn't even given time to recover!

"Levian! Hang in there! ARTIC FLARE!"

The wolf once again gave off a pale blue aura about its body and lunged at Fearon. He sank his fangs into Fearon's right wing, ripping a few feathers out in the process. His attack continued; every one of it seemed to be burning with revenge, Mai's revenge. But she knew she was taking it out on the wrong person…

"GRANDFATHER! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO LISTEN UP!" Mai shouted. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH PEOPLES' LIVES!"

"YOU SICK FREAK! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE! I'LL NEVE—"

-Ba-dump- Mai froze and clutched her chest. 'No! This can't—' –Ba-dump-

-Lab-

"Sir! It's happening! Her energy levels are 60 percent…75 percent!"

The guy smirked. "I'll take it from here, gimme the mike"

-Back to the match-

"So I'm a freak am I? Then what are YOU, Mai? You think you're normal just like everyone else? HAHA, don't make me laugh… YOU'RE A MONSTER MAI! YOU AND THAT _THING_ INSIDE YOU!" a booming voice echoed throughout the arena.

Mai struggled to stand up, her mind was torn three ways: the beybattle, her grandfather and the pain building up inside her.

"YOU MADE ME DO IT! YOU MADE ME ENDANGER YOUR FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO ENDANGER US ALL!"

-Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- Mai cringed, the pain from the match and from within her was taking a toll on her body. Her chest tightened and she found it difficult to breathe; her stamina slowly ebbing away.

"Levian! Attack!"

"Fearon! Attack!"

Once again, the two blades collided and repelled each other. However, they were persistent and resumed their volley of attacks against their foe…

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY HUMAN KIND!"

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Mai defended. "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" 'I…I can control Eden…'

As much as Mai wanted to believe her words, deep down, she knew they were just empty talk. Yeah, so maybe she _could_ control Eden, but that was highly unlikely. She had lost herself once; she could do it again…

-Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- Her heart beat was racing, as if the heart beat of two souls had been intertwined together in one body.

Eden: Let me out. You know you want to.

'No! I'll never release you!'

Eden: You cannot resist, Mai. I'm the only one who can save your friends.

'No! I won't let you control me! This body belongs to me! I can do whatever I want with it!'

-Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- -Ba-dump- "Aarh— arrrggghh— AARRGGGHHH!" She fell to the floor, her hands ruffling her head, trying desperately to get rid of the pain.

-Lab-

"Sir! Her energy levels have exceeded 90 percent and are still increasing!" the amazed lab assistant exclaimed.

The man's eyes widened with glee. It was finally happening! The moment he'd been waiting for! Eden was finally appearing!

-Box-

Everyone stared wide-eyed at what was happening, their faces pressed against the glass panel in curious anticipation of what will happen next, though they knew it wasn't going to be good…

They had seen what she was capable of when she turned into that 'thing'. She had no control, she was gone; her soul locked in the deep, dark depths of her mind.

"MAI! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Hilary shouted, hoping that her words would reach her friend. "DON'T TURN INTO THAT 'THING'!"

-Back to the match-

Mai's eyes shot open at the sound of the word 'thing'. She hated that word. She hated being called a 'thing'! She wasn't a monster! She didn't want to be treated like one!

However, this Mai was different. Suddenly she felt stronger, like a wave of energy just hit her. She felt alive; the spirit of Eden pulsating through her veins.

Her eyes had changed too. No morea deep-mesmerizing blue, but now a faint-soulless purple. (If u guys look back at chpt 8, Mai's eyes were orangey-red, but tht only happens when she's really really really angry. Other times, its just a faint purple colour)

"LEVIAN! HOLY ORDER!" (not Mai's voice)

Suddenly! This huge surge of white energy erupted from Mai and dove into her blade. Levian's form started changing:

Wing's sprouted from his back. He went from standing on four legs to standing on two and he grew taller and more slender.

The final product was a magnificent angel with the same blue eyes that Levian possessed. He had on greyish fur clothing and his hair was long and silvery-white, with a few strands of blue ribbon strapping around locks of hair. In his hand, he wielded a staff with a blue gem attached at the very tip. (remember the blue gem on Lev's forehead? Yep, it ended up being part of the staff, ahaha, I think I twisted the fusion of Lev and Eden too much. Oh! Btw, Eden's real form is NOT an angel! NoNoNoNoNo! X3)

He raised his staff, taking aim at Fearon and shot a stream of white light at it. –BAM!- Everything went white and a huge force exploded throughout the area. It shattered the glass panels, sending the water spurting out and freeing the hostages. The roof shook and loose pieces started to crumble, hailing down on the people below. The building was collapsing!

"Quick! We gotta get outta here! The building's coming down!" Tyson yelled over the sound of crashing concrete.

Hilary and Kenny managed to find Mai through the dust and smoke and carried her to rejoin the rest of the group.

-Lab-

-KA-BOOM!- The control panel had exploded. Everyone was running helter-skelter all over the room, screaming their lungs out.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" an electronic voice sounded throughout the lab.

"Sir! We must leave now!" a frantic scientist tugged on the coat of the large man.

'So this is the power of Eden huh? Heheheh, _brilliant_! I WILL have it soon Mai...You will belong to me...' He took one last look at the wide screen and allowed the scientist to pull him away to safety.

-Back to arena-

"It won't open! Whadda we do?" Max cried frantically as he kicked the metal door for the umpteenth time.

Tyson jammed his hands on the red button next to the door, but the door didn't budge. "C'mon! C'mon!"

"Hey! This way!" Philip called over, his hand pointing to a small door at his side of the room.

Everyone followed and they were led down a huge maze of ups and downs, elevators and stairs, finally emerging into the open through a brown door at the side of the building.

They ran as far away from the building as possible, making sure they were at a safe distance from crashing debris before stopping. They watched as the building crumbled; smoke and ash swirling up into the air, creating a black cloud cover over the area.

All of them watched in silence as the fire engines came in, men rushing out with long hoses trailing behind their legs, ready to blast water at the raging fire.

Finally someone spoke up…

"Mai, is she alright?" Mr Dickinson asked.

"Yeah, she's out cold now but she'll come 'round later" Hilary touched her forehead to make sure there was no fever.

"Thanks. You saved our butts back there." Tyson turned to face Philip.

"Hmph! I didn't do it to save you guys, I did it to save Mai." he replied arrogantly.

"WHAT? Why you!" But Mr Dickinson placed a hand in front of him.

"Thank you for saving our lives, we are grateful for your kindness, young man." Mr Dickinson gave a polite bow to show his sincere gratitude.

"Heh, whatever." Then his eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Take good care of her. She's really precious..." And with that, they turned their backs and left.

'Yeah, we will…'

Hah! Finally! After so long! I've finally completed chpt 15! WOOOO! It's probably been a long and excruciating wait for you readers out there and I apologise for taking so long, but I hope this LONG chpt can make up for it. Hope you guys liked it. And thx for all yr support up till now. PLS REVIEW!


	16. Meet Eden

Chapter 16------ Meet Eden

-Somewhere in the depths of Mai…-

Mai walked along, her bare feet taking light steps on the cold floor…

She sat down in the darkness, curling up and hugging her knees as though seeking protection…warmth. She liked this feeling, it made her feel safe.

'Everything will be okay, just like this… yes, forever like this…' she thought as she cradled herself…

-The real world-

Mai's eyes started to flutter open but she winced at the morning sunshine seeping in through the windows.

"Guys! She's comin' 'round!" Hilary called, and one after another, the guys gathered around the still half-asleep Mai.

"Mai! Thank goodness you're alright!" Hilary exclaimed as she pulled the girl into a hug.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! (not Mai's voice)" Mai pulled away forcefully, gaining a shocked expression from Hilary which slowly morphed into hurt.

"She was only trying to be nice, Mai. No need to be so harsh" Max handed her a glass of water.

But she jerked the hand away "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" The glass shattered on the floor and water was spilt like blood… A deafening silence spread across the room.

"Stop this, Mai!" Rei grabbed her wrist but immediately pulled away when he saw her eyes. She glared at him, they weren't a deep-blue…they were a faint purple colour. 'This— This isn't Mai!'

"You're not Mai! What have you done to her?" Rei demanded. "Who are you? Bring her back!" he shook her shoulders in anger, while Tyson tried to pull him off.

Mai managed to tug herself free, "Hmph!" a small smirk appeared on her face. "She isn't coming back"

"WHAT!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HER?" Rei threw a punch at the impostor but got held back by a force that sent him crashing into a wall.

"REI!"

"Pathetic." Mai's smirk turned into a malicious smile. "You humans are all so _weak_."

Rei wiped a trail of blood trickling down the corner of his lip. "Why you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kai shouted, causing Rei to halt in his tracks.

He turned to face Mai "What have you done with Mai?" His voice was demanding yet controlled. He wasn't one to be messed with; HE was the one who did the messing around.

Mai glared at Kai, examining him if he was worthy enough to be answered. "Cheh" She folded her arms "It's not my fault if she doesn't want to come back"

"Whaddya mean she doesn't wanna come back! WHO ARE YOU?" Max demanded.

"I— am Eden……"

-Back to the depths of Mai-

"Levian, let's stay like this forever ok?" Mai looked at the white wolf, seeking an approval.

The great wolf sat down beside her, lowering his tail to shelter her from the surroundings. 'Are you sure this is what you want? What about your friends? The people who miss you?'

"Dooshitte? (Why not?) I have you -strokes Levian's head- I'm safe here… nothing bad happens here… No more sadness, no more Grandfather, no more fighting… Just you and me… We dun need to care about anything else…everything else is…redundant." She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his fur.

'Mai…'

-Back to reality-

"So tell us, why are you here? And what happened to Mai?" Tyson questioned. Everyone had finally calmed down, including Rei who sat a safe distance away from Eden as Hilary nursed his wounds.

Mai cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Wouldn't you like to know?" a smug look hung on her face. "Are you gonna kill me again if you found out?"

Tyson was taken aback by her words. 'Kill her _again_?'

"I don't really understand what you're saying but please, Mai's our friend. We only want to know what happened to her" he pleaded.

Mai rolled over on her side, away from the many pairs of eyes that were staring at her. "I told you. She's not coming back…"

"You're lying! She promised us… she promised that she'd always stay with us!" Hilary rebuked. She was tearing up but held them back, she wasn't gonna show any weakness to Eden, she _had_ to keep a straight face.

"Promise? Heh, humans are foolish creatures. So, I guess she lied then. She lied to everyone. She was playing you all along just like pawns. And you guys believed her! Did you think she was lil-miss-innocent all along? Ahahahaha!"

"Why?"

One word pierced through Mai's laughter and her attention focused on the person who had uttered the word.

Rei got up and started walking towards Mai. "Why are you doing this? Don't you care what happens to her?"

Mai immediately shot back at Rei "DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT CARING WHEN YOU HUMANS CAN'T EVEN DO SUCH A THING!" hatred burned in her eyes.

Rei knew he had hit a sensitive spot.

"I cared for you, for the Earth. I granted humans everything. I trusted them but what did they do?" Mai clenched the blanket in anger. "THEY USED ME! They wanted my power. Granting them everything wasn't enough, they wanted to have me to themselves! They didn't care about me or the Earth, they only wanted my power. They didn't care how I felt! No matter how many times I reincarnated, they'd kill the one whose body I inhabited…Many died because they feared my revenge…they all died…THEY DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO DEFEND THEMSELVES! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL CARE?"

Rei was speechless; he didn't know… the truth about Eden.

"I tried to make you happy…but is it still not enough?" For a moment there, Mai's eyes had a tinge of sadness.

"MAN DOESN'T CARE FOR ANYTHING BUT HIMSELF! MAYBE THAT'S WHY MAI IS SCARED! BECAUSE SHE'S GIVEN UP HOPE THAT SHE'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT THOSE SHE CARES ABOUT WHEN SHE CAN'T EVEN TRUST HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD 'COZ THEY'RE THE ONES WHO ARE AFTER HER!"

Mai gave herself some time to cool down. "But this time… I'm not gonna let them kill me. This time I _will _have my revenge."

-Silence……………………………………………………………………………-

"Um Kai, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyson motioned for him to step outside.

Kai nodded his head and followed.

-Even more silence……………………………………………………………….-

Suddenly Max gave a chuckle which turned into a fit of laughter "Ahah…ahahaha…AHAHHAHAHA"

Everyone stared at him with a what-does-that-idiot-think-he's-doing look on their face.

"AHAHAHAHahaha— ahh" Max clutched his stomach and calmed himself down. "Isn't it pointless?"

Mai cocked her head, "Pointless?"

"Yeah, why would you want revenge when you know it'll only cause more hurt?" His wide grin eased into a smile. "Revenge isn't really what you want…What you want is for someone to just say sorry isn't it?"

-outside-

"NO!"

"Aww c'mon Kai! It's the only way to bring her back" Tyson pleaded.

"I said NO! Get Rei to do it!"

"But what if it doesn't work? So far we know it works when _you_ do it"

"THAT! Was an accident due to YOUR clumsiness!" Kai jabbed a finger at Tyson's chest.

"Please Kai, you and I both know that we're worried about Mai…All we want is for her to come back." Tyson eyes showed that he was really sincere about this.

Kai ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 'This is crazy! No WAY am I doing such a thing!' He let out a sigh, 'But…what if it's the only way?'

-Back inside-

Mai didn't know what to say… YES she wanted someone to say sorry! YES she wanted someone to take the blame for all the suffering she'd been through! YES she wanted revenge!

"All you wanted was somebody who cared…"

-Depths of Mai-

'Mai, Mai wake up' Levian nuzzled her cheek.

"Hmm?" She lifted a droopy eye lid.

'Someone's here. She wants to talk to you…'

"Who?" Mai lifted her head to come face to face with…….herself.

She had the same face, the same hair, the same height, everything was identical except…she didn't have the same eyes; hers were purple…

"Anata wa…dare? (who… are you)"

She started walking towards Mai, inching closer and closer till their bodies were a mere centimetre away from each other. She placed a hand lovingly on Mai's cheek, as would a mother to her child.

"I'm you." Was all she said.

"But…but how? I'm me…there's only one me."

She let her hand fall to her side and let out a sigh, "You should go back… they're asking too many questions"

"What do you mean? I don't want to go back, koko wa jyubun desu yo! (being here is enough) Zettai modorenai! (I'll never go back)"

'Go back Mai, everyone misses you'

"No! I'm never going back!"

"Go back" and with that, she pushed her and Mai felt herself falling, falling away from Levian, away from herself, away from safety; back to the life she wanted so desperately to get away from…

-Real world-

Kai leaned in closer as everyoneheld their breathin anticipation. He was just about to close the distance between them when…

-SLAP-

He felt a burning sensation on his left cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN? YOU PERVERT!" Mai screamed.

"HEY! She's back!" Tyson shouted. "KAI! It worked!"

Kai just stood there, his cheek burning and a really huge anime-vein popping in his temple. Boy…was he pissed alright…

Just as Tyson was about to gather around Mai like everyone else had, he felt a sharp tug on his collar which nearly choked him.

"Hey!" he looked rather irritated but his eyes widened when he saw the devilish look Kai had, "HEY! GUYS! GUYS HELP! HEEEELLLPPP!" but it was too late……Tyson was dragged outside to meet his inevitable doom…

-BANG-

-CRASH-

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHHHH!"

-WHOMP-

-CLANG-

-THUMP-

-CLICK- The door swung open and Kai came in dusting off his hands; no sign of Tyson…

"Hey Kai" Max called.

Kai proceeded to slump in a nearby chair, not making eye contact with Mai.

"You're Mai right? No more Eden?" Hilary wanted to be sure this time.

"Uh, yeah. Eden? EDEN WAS HERE?" Mai sat up.

'It _is_ her' Hilary gave a warm smile. "Never mind that now. We're just glad that you're back." She placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Hilary, did…did I do something bad? …did I…did I hurt anyone?" Mai's eyes were desperate, she had feeling something bad had happened.

"I don't remember…Why can't I remember!" She slammed her fists on the bed. "Why can't I remember…"

"Shh…it's alright." She stroked the girl's head in attempt to comfort her. "It's not your fault… We're sorry…Eden" but her last word was barely audible…

Hah! Finally! After umm...-counts fingers- ah-hah! 1 month and umm a few days! I've completed chapter 16! wooo ok, i'm dead beat tired... So SO sOSOOSOSooOSosoOooOSooSOOS SORRY for updation this late, I had a junk load of tests and homework...really stressful... so during this time tht i've not been updating, i guess i've lost some readers, which I hope wont be too many... sigh, once again, you guys have my sincere apologies! -bows for forgiveness- Oh, and like i said the last time, I'm not giving up on this fic so continue to read on! and just browse once in a while to see if I've updated alright? Thx, hope you guys understand.

PLEASE REVIEW!

blu: Next chapter: Festival! -munches on a mooncake-

See yaz!


	17. Festival

WOOHOO! Another chapter! and in just 2 days! -bathes in glory of self-praise- And remember I said that I probably lost a few readers? Turns out I didn't lose 'em at all! -sniff- You guys are the best! Special thanks to:

Max-4-ever: Thanks for updating and you continous support! Yup, here ya go, da new chappie!

rebbiegirl: YAY! Boy am I glad you're still my faithful reader! hahaha, it's like you have an alram clock or smthng that keeps you updated everytime I post a new chapter ;p I really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapt! It's the longest so far

Seer Vixion: Heys! Glad youlike my fic! Hahaha -egogetting too big- Well, expect moreweird and crazy stuff to happen in the coming chapters!

Kyogue: No. 9 rawks! and I love the title! its so edgey! Release No. 10 soon alright? Keep up the gd work XD!

Alrighty then, on with da story!

Chapter 17------ Festival

Okay, so after two days, ten hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-three seconds, the bladebreakers and company find themselves waiting at the airport…

"Argh! This is taking too long…!" Mai tapped her fingers impatiently on the metal railing.

"They'll be out soon." Rei darted his eyes around, looking for a familiar face…or should I say, _faces_.

"You said that an hour ago…" she gave him an irritated look.

-GLOMP- A fist came down on the girl's head. "HEY!"

"Quit you're whining. When Rei says they're coming, they're coming! Be patient will ya?" Hilary snapped at the ashen-haired girl.

Mai turned away, mumbling curses under her breath. 'Since when did she have the guts to hit me…? I must be getting too soft…' Mai thought of all the times Hilary had seen her so helpless… all the times she had comforted her like a big sister…

'Ugh…' she cringed. 'Must stop running to Hilary… makes me feel weak…' she made a mental note in her head.

"REI DARLING!"

-CCRRRAAACCKK- Mai's thoughts were shattered by a high-pitched voice. 'Re— Rei _darling?_'

She quickly spun around to see a pink-haired prissy clinging onto Rei. She had on a white Chinese blouse with pink trimmings and a pair of denim jeans. Struggling behind her was a slightly shorter guy who was lugging a whole lot of baggage.

"REI! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" the girl hugged him even tighter, completely oblivious to her suffering companion.

"I've missed you too, Mariah." Rei replied with a weak smile. 'Can't…breathe…' "Uh Mariah, …I…can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry!" and she peeled herself off him. "So? How is everything?"

Mai watched as the two of them broke into a lovely conversation while the rest had gone off to join them. 'Ok I'm being ignored here…' She looked at the other guy 'Heck, might as well go help him…'

She walked up to the boy and grabbed two sets of baggage, "Here, I'll take these." She flashed her friendliest smile at the guy. (note the sarcasm pls… Mai is hardly nice when she's pissed)

"Uh thanks!" He wore a black vest which showed off his abs and a pair of loose-fitting pants held up by a white sash (used as a belt) tied around his waist. "My name's Lee"

"Mai." And the two of them went to join the others.

"Oh hey Mai."

'Oh hey Mai? So finally someone noticed huh? …. Wow...I feel_so_ loved... (sarcasm again XD!)'

"I'd like you to meet Mariah." The bubbly pinkette stepped forward and held out her hand.

Mai took it. "Mariah, this is Mai. She's the new member of the BB (bladebreakers)" Rei finished.

"Nice to meet you" Mai faked a smile. "So, she's your—"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Mariah beamed and wrapped an arm around Rei's.

"Oh!" Mai pretended to sound surprised. "Rei _never_ told me" she said through her fake smile and looked questioningly at Rei.

"Uh yeah. Mariah's my… girlfriend…" His face turned a shade of pink.

"C'mon! Dun need ta get all shy about it Rei!" Tyson ruffled the neko-jin's hair. "Practically EVERYONE knows you guys are an item."

'……………………………………………………………REI…HAS A GIRLFRIEND?' Mai felt something drop inside her.

'Hmm? Do I sense jealousy here?' the white wolf chuckled.

'Shut up Lev! I'm NOT jealous…Just a…a lil' surprised that's all…'

'Then why do I sense that you're not happy about something?'

'Well that's because! ...because…because… because…'

'Because what?' Levian smirked.

'BECAUSE I DUN REALY LIKE THAT MARIAH GIRL OKAY?'

'Hahah, fine, fine. There're plenty more in the sea anyways.' Levian teased and left Mai's mind.

'LEV!' Mai tried to think of a comeback. 'YOU— YOU BALL OF WHITE FUR!'

Mai thought she heard Levian's laughter from somewhere, it was faint but she knew he was laughing at her. 'Okay that was dumb…smartass comeback Mai, real smart…' Mai mentally kicked herself.

And in all that mind conversation, Mai hadn't realised that everyone had gone.

'O.o? Oh shit!' Her head frantically scanned the area; she was relieved when she spotted the group heading towards their private mini van.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

-Granger residence-

"And this is your room!" Grampa Granger exclaimed as he pulled the sliding doors to reveal a large spacious room…Mai's room…

'WHAT? I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HER?' Mai looked disbelievingly at Grampa Granger, hoping that he'd get it by the look on her face.

But no, theBLIND youthful rocker proceeded to bring in their things right in, clearing away Mai's stuff to make room for their accommodation.

"But can't I stay with Rei?" Mariah pleaded.

A look of disgust spread across Mai's face.

"Sorry, no can do lil' lady. Don't want no 'funny' stuff happenin' now do we, Rei?" Gramps winked and elbowed a now tomato-faced Rei. Everyone else held back their laughter.

"Okay then." She sounded disappointed. "Thank you for letting us stay here!" She bowed politely.

"Nothin' to it! Dinner's at 6!" Gramps left the room swinging his bokken in the air…

-Living room-

' "Can't I stay with Rei?" she says! Argh!' Mai stomped into the living room and slumped unto the sofa, not caring if anyone paid any attention to her.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, 'What's up with her?' But resumed to watching his tv programme: a replay of the World Beyblading Championships 2004.

Mai felt frustrated…she had to do something! Something she could take her anger out on…'I know!'

-TWINK- The tv screen went blank… Kai was about to shout something—

"Kai! Beyblade. Practice. NOW!" Mai stood in front of him.

He stood up, now HE was the one towering over her. "I'm not gonna waste my time…on someone like _you_" He stepped aside and headed towards the room when a card came flying in his direction, slicing a bit of his navy-blue hair (hiwatari fangirls: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAI-SAMA! DIEEEE BLLLLLLUUU! blu: hey, c'mon, what's a few strands of hair right? Ehhh… right? –fangirls coming closer and closer- I'M SSSSOOOORRRRREEEEEE! –runs for dear life- KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!)

He turned around, his eyes narrowed. She was serious.

A smirk played on Mai's lips; she had gotten his attention.

"Fine. Rules: No backing out" Then, an idea came into his mind, 'Heh, _this _will be interesting. It's payback time Mai' "And one condition." He raised a finger.

"Your price?"

"You win, you gain my respect."

Mai's eyebrow twitched, 'RESPECT? That's all?' She couldn't believe this guy.

"I win, you'll serve me" Kai paused to make sure the last few words sunk into Mai's head. "For a week."

"Hey, this isn't a battle! It's just practice, like training!" she defended her rights against being enslaved to Kai.

"You should've considered that before you asked. And now you have me, and I don't come cheap."

Mai could tell from his crimson eyes that he was laughing at her. 'Grr…men and their EGOISTIC COMMENTS! Fine, if Kai wants to play, let's play.'

-Few minutes later……The setting sun splashed the sky a bright orange and the chirping of birds could be heard in the distance… Ahh, so peacefu— -

-BAM!- A glass of orange juice slammed onto the table.

"You break it, you pay for it. This is Tyson's house, remember?" Kai had a smug look on his face.

"Forgive me…_Master kai_" she said through gritted teeth.

How could she have lost? She was winning till Dranzer did that Flame Sabre attack on Levian! 'HOW COULD I HAVE LLLOOOOOOOSSSSSSSTTTTTT?'

'It pointless if you fight because of revenge or anger. You'll end up losing.' Lev commented.

'You could've told me that earlier you know...'

'But it's good practice. Dranzer's not bad!'

'Kai's really good and he himself knows it… Betcha he accepted the challenge knowing that I'd lose so he could make me his slave!' Mai threw a dirty look in Kai's direction.

"Mai."

"Yes…_Master Kai_?"

"It's hot. Do something."

"Hmmm..."She pretended to think "Well how about I get some ice and pour it down your back so that you can cool that cocky _head_ of yours?" She gave him her sweetest smile.

Kai grinned back at her 'Two can play at this game.' "No, I was thinking more of something to do with those newspapers over there. You do know origami right? And you obviously have potential energy so covert that to kinetic energy and make yourself useful"

Mai's jaw dropped slightly. Was he expecting her to MANUALLY fan him? No way!

"You know what? I don't have to put up with this! I don't have to put up with ANY of this so what you say doesn't matter 'coz I won't do it!" 'Hah! In your face Kai!'

" You can't back out, it's the _rules_. Or are you saying that you've finally accepted that you're not good enough to beat me?" Kai stood up to confront her.

"Admit it. You're not good enough."

Mai clenched her fists. "One day Kai! One day I'll beat you!" She looked up and blue eyes met with crimson.

She couldn't stand it, that smug look on his face, how she wanted to wipe it off so badly!

She broke eye contact, snatched up a few newspapers and began folding it into a fan.

She waited for Kai to sit down before fanning him, switching the fan once in a while between both hands to prevent them from aching too much.

"What's up with the fanning?" Maxquestioned as he past the living room.

"Beybattle. Lost. Serve Kai. One week…" Mai was in no mood to talk.

"Hahaha, I see. We'll good luck with that!" and he scurried off towards Mai's room.

The hours past…serving Kai, doing his chores…waiting on him…on top of having to help Grampa Granger prepare dinner… By the time everyone was having desert, Mai was pooped.

She nibbled on her piece of konyakku jelly, staring down at the plate as if it was the most interesting thing on the whole planet.

"Hey! Since Mariah and Lee are here, why don't we go to the Autumn Festival later?" Hilary suggested.

Mai dropped her fork, attracting the attention of everyone in the room "Oops, sorry. Umm…Autumn festival …yeah, good idea! Let's all go!" she said with fake enthusiasm. 'Dammit! Me and my big mouth… Sigh, this is what hard work does to me…I get a malfunctioning brain…'

'Yep!'

'NO ONE ASKEDYOU LEV!'

"Sound cool to me!"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Great! I'll drop by my house first and pick up some yukatas (Japanese summer kimono) while the guys can go get ready. I'll be back 'round 7.30 okay? See ya guys later!" With that, Hilary took off…

"Ahh!" Mai collapsed on the sofa, causing Lee to bounce up slightly.

"Sorry, but I really can't help it…"

"It's alright. Tired?" Lee asked.

"Yeah…"

"So, Rei told me that you're also from China."

Mai's tired body suddenly seemed to have a jolt of energy. "YOU'RE FROM CHINA? Finally! Someone other than Rei who knows how to speak Chinese!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Haha, Shi (means 'yes' in Chinese). I come from the same village as Rei; same goes for Mariah." He turned to look at the pair chatting along the corridor of the dojo.

-Silence….-

"They're pretty close huh?"

"Yeah… been friends since they were little kids, grew up together…Rei and Mariah."

Mai was certain he sounded a tad bit sad. She wanted to know why and debated the question: to ask or not to ask? in her head but finally decided not to. The subject was too personal.

"They umm…make a cute couple." Mai didn't know what else to say, did it make him feel worse? She hoped not… Then again, it didn't make her feel good either… She had admitted defeat…

"Mai!"

"What does he want now!" Mai huffed. "Sorry, but I have to do something which-I-really-hate-but-have-no-choice now…"

"Haha, yeah Kai can be a pain."

"You and I both know it" She rolled her eyes and trudged over to wherever Kai was. "WHAT!"

-Fast forward -

"Oh Oh! Can I wear this one?" Mariah squealed as she held up a pink yukata with cherry blossom imprints on it. The yukata also came with a matching peach-coloured bow which is supposed to be at the back of the outfit.

"Sure. Then Mai can wear this one!" Hilary picked up a dark blue yukata which had white carp designs; it too came with a bow which was green in colour.

Mai barely took a glance at the piece of clothing and said "I'm not wearing it…"

"But it's nice!" Hilary argued.

Mai flipped the tv channels, "Can't run in it…"

The brunette fainted anime-style… "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN IN IT!" She quickly recovered. "A yukata is supposed to be elegant and feminine. It's Japanese tradition for girls to be refined when wearing a yukata." She explained.

Mai continued to stare at the tv…

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Not really…"

"Fine! If you're not gonna wear it, we'll make you! Mariah?"

"Already on it Hilary!" the pink-haired neko-jin said as she pulled Mai from her seat.

"He— HEY!" Mai struggled to get free from the two girls' grasp but she was too tired and couldn't muster her full strength to fight back.

"I'M NOT GOING! I'LL RIP THAT YUKATA TOSHREDS! YOU GUYS ARE—"

-SLAM!-

The door closed behind them, muffling Mai's screams…The guys all sweat-dropped…

-Few minutes later-

"TA-DAA!" The two girls opened the door to reveal a frowning Mai. She lookedas thoughshe had given up and let the girls have their way with her…

Mai let out a sigh… She felt funny…she wasn't used to dressing up this nicely… and everyone was looking at her… 'Stop staring dammit! Never seen a girl before?'

Her black hair was up in a bun with a flower hair pin to hold it in place, a few strands of hair had come loose and fallen onto her face. Worst of all, she had to wear traditional Japanese socks and sandals… 'Now I _REALLY_ can't run…'

"KAWAII DESHYO? (ain't she cute?)" Hilary and Mariah gave each other high-fives.

-Fast forward-

Mariah clung unto Rei's arm as the group walked through the colourfully decorated street. Lanterns of every shape, colour and size hung above their heads while game and food stalls lined the street's edge. Children ran around with sparklers, families sat under shady trees enjoying a cup of green tea to go with their moon cakes, boys winning prizes for their girlfriends at the game stalls, elders singing traditional songs to add to the festive atmosphere… There was just so much to see and do.

Mai stayed at the back of the group. She was having a hard time walking with the sandals, occasionally tripping over her own feet. "Stupid things!" she cursed.

"You'll get used to it" Max said.

Mai just nodded her head and walked along, enjoying the different sights that lay before her.

"Rei, could you get me that one over there? Pwwwwuuuueeeaaasssseee?" Mariah pointed to a Kon plushie ( the lion character in the anime Bleach).

"Alright. Hey mister! How many bottles do I havta knock down to get that Kon plushie?" Rei asked.

Mai couldn't stand it… seeing the both of them so happy together was too much for her liking…

She tapped on Max's shoulder, "If anyone's looking for me…I'll just be over there." Mai tilted her head towards the lake.

"Ok!" he gave her a thumbs-up.

The fatigue-stricken teenager made her way to the lake when—

"WWWaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Mai-chan, it's alright, dun cry. We'll get one next time ok?" a young boy who looked about six years of age wrapped an arm around a little girl's shoulder.

Somethingcaught Mai's attention. 'Mai-chan? The girl has the same name as me…' Out of curiosity to see who it was thatshared her name,Maiwalked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Datte…Datte… ( but…but…) Tomorrow is mommy's birthday…and…and… I can't -sniff- even get her –sniff- a present." The little girl began tearing up again.

Her words had an impact on Mai. It made her remember her mother; how much she missed her… How her mother used to take care of her when she was young…and the one time she tried to make her happy by making a cake for her using mud and a few twigs…

"Hahaha" Mai chuckled at the memory, she was silly then…

She bent down and placed a hand on the crying child's shoulder; the little girl jerked at the sudden touch.

"Ne, little girls don't look pretty when they cry dakara (so) you mustn't cry ok? Look pretty for you mom." Mai gave her a warm smile.

The boy pulled the girl away slightly, doing his duty as a brother to protect his little sister from strangers.

"It's alright. I only want to help." Mai addressed the chestnut-blonde boy before turning to face the young Mai. "Tell me, what do you want to give your mother?"

"That hair pin! The one with the golden crane!" She pointed to a pink plastic ball which held an elegant black hair pin.

"Mai!" Her brother tugged at her arm as a sign of distaste at her behaviour. "Gomenasai! She's just a kid, she doesn't know what she's saying. Please forgive her!" The boy bowed.

"Tetsu!" the girl pouted in defence.

"Oyaji! (mister) How do I win that black hair pin over there?"

"Knock down seven cans in two shots!" The man replied proudly.

Mai placed some money on the table and took the basket of baseballs. She was given three balls and a whole lot of cans, all stacked up nicely into three-pyramids, to knock down.

'I hope shuriken training helps' Mai picked up a baseball and took aim; a few people had now gathered around to watch. She threw the ball and it knocked down three cans.

'Shit… Can't concentrate with all these people watching…too much pressure…'

She picked up the second ball and fumbled with it for a while, 'Please let me knock down four, please please!'

She was just about to throw it when suddenly! a hand reached out form behind her, took the last ball in the basket and flung it at the cans, knocking down six or seven cansin one shot.

"Woah!" The audience gasped and started clapping.

Mai turned around to see whothe herowas...

"YOU!"

Kai shrugged.

She opened her mouth to say something but got cut off—

"Omedato gozaimasu! (congratulations!) Here's you hair pin!"

Mai took the pink container and handed it to the little girl. "Here. No more crying ok?"

"Hmm!" the girl nodded; a huge smile on her face. "Arigatou! Ne-chan (sis), Ni-chan! (bro)"

"Thank you! Thanks so much!" the boy gave one last final boy before taking off with his sister.

Mai watched as the two siblings disappeared into the crowd. Then she turned to face Kai…

"Why'd you help? I could've won it on my _own_!"

"I wondered where my servant went…" he started walking.

'SERVANT ?' An anime-vein popped up in Mai's temple as she came up to his side.

"And you were taking too long…" Kai finished.

Mai let a sigh escape her lips, "Thanks anyway"

Mai quickened her pace so she was now in front of Kai; her destination was still the same as before: the lake.

Many people had already gathered to watch the fireworks display and there was hardly any more benches left to sit on, leaving Mai to stand between the hoard of people…

"Why'd you help her?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you help that girl? You don't even know her" Kai said.

"Because…"A smile spread across her face as she gazed at the night sky, "She's the same as me…"

Kai didn't understand but kept his questions to himself.

Suddenly, a burst of colour filled the night sky. Fireworks of different patterns splashed against the blanket of night, lighting up peoples' faces with every explosion.

"Ano ko (that kid)…" It was getting chilly so Mai pulled off her hair pin, letting her brownish-black hair fall over her shoulders, "reminded me of my mother…"

She smiled at him, "Happy Autumn Festival, Kai."

KAI'S POV

"Happy Autumn Festival, Kai."

I was shocked. Did she just smile? As in sincerely smile? For the first time?

And I thought I'd never see those blue eyes smiling at me… Could it have been the memory of her mother that made her smile?

It probably was…

But…I want to see those eyes again… I want to see her smile…because of me.

END OF POV

"Yeah, you too." Kai replied in his usual monotone way.

"HEY! Watcha guys doin' huh?" Max slung an arm around each of them.

"Nothing, just a Master making sure that his servant doesn't runaway from his enslavement." Mai answered.

Kai shot a glare in Mai's direction, but couldn't help feeling a little hurt by her comment. 'She's still mad…'

"Hahaha, whatever you say. Oh, Tyson says we need ta go, it's getting late so move along now" Max said as he pushed the two forward to join the rest of the group…

"Enjoy yourselves?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah!" Mariah and Lee replied in unison.

"I bet Kai and Mai did" Tyson winked and nudged Max.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING DUMBASS!" Mai and Kai knocked him on the head.

'Yup, they did something alright.' Tyson rubbed his head, a grin still plastered on his face…

The group headed home, stuffed with food (in particular, Tyson) and loaded with prizes.

"Argh! Screw these damn things!" Mai took off the sandals and socks and loosened the skirt of the yukata when they were about a few metres away from Tyson's house. "I'm walking home bare foot!"

Hilary gave her a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look, but ended up laughing along with everyone else.

"URUSAI! (SHUT UP) IT'S NOT FUNNY! THOSE THINGS HURT!"

The guys just continued laughing.

"IT'S NOT FFFFUUUUUUNNNNNNNYYYYYY!"

Mai's voice rang into the night…

"By living life day by day, you are making someone else's life better worth the living."

Nice quote huh? It originally was in chinese but I thought it was a nice so I decided to translate it ta English and share it with all the world! YES! LET'S ALL MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE!

readers: -.-''''''

By the way! Good news people! The holidays are starting soon! So that means more time to update! HAPPY? Yes, I bet you are, haha. Oh, and if any of you wanna give me ideas on what to write for the next chapt or some crazy prank or activity the BB and gang do, feel free to tell me, coz' i'm kinda running low on ideas...

Max:blu'sused up all her brain juice, so pls people, be kind and donate your ideas. Your contribution will greatly be appreciated. Terms and conditions apply.

-END OF COMMERCIAL-

REVIEW! XD


	18. Kai's Memory and Pink Phobia

Chapter 18------ Kai's Memory And Pink Phobia

KAI'S POV

"Happy Autumn Festival, Kai." … happy autumn festival… happy autumn festival…

Ano toki… Mai wa waratta… (at tht moment…she smiled…) but… why did I wish she was smiling for me?

Why…?

Do I like her? ………… I must be going crazy... yeah, that's right! It was just the spur of the moment; I didn't know what I was thinking. In the first place, why would I even like a girl who beats me up every time I try to help her?

'Sigh, why must you lie to yourself?'

I'm not lying to myself! Just…thinking... Why do I want to see her smile so much?

And even if…let's say I do like her, I've got my image to protect. Kai Hiwatari isn't some _softie_. And yet… I do want her to like me… but I don't wanna commit anything… Am I…afraid?

'Afraid of what? Commitment? Rejection? Or afraid that she'll break you?'

Perhaps…afraid of losing everything that I've built myself up to be. I like what I have now, I have no intention of losing it…but I can gain something more…at the risk of losing something that I already posses…

'Life's like that. You can't always keep gaining without having to sacrifice something'

THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DON'T LIKE! I'M KAI HIWATARI FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WHY SHOULD I ADJUST TO THE WORLD WHEN THE WORLD CAN ADJUST TO ME?

'Kai…'

Dranzer, I just… I just don't know… I can't bear to lose anything. I've already lost something precious before… I don't wanna lose something important again… I never want to have to go through what I experienced in Biovolt ever again…

-Flashback-

"AAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams of pain filled the room as Boris cracked another whip against her flesh.

"YAMETTE! ONEGAI! (STOP! PLEASE!)" a small blue-haired boy yelled.

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN?" The merciless Russian whipped her again, causing her to scream even louder.

"BUT SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE WAS ONLY BANDAGING MY LEG!"

-SLAP- "DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK BACK?" Boris shouted at the kid who fell to the floor. He cracked another go at the helpless girl chained to the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Tears were streaming down the little girl's face.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME! NOW DO IT PROPERLY THIS TIME OR SHE GETS IT!"

The young boy picked himself up feebly, staggering a bit as he started running again with heavy iron cuffs clasped around his ankles and wrists. He had to push on no matter how much he felt like fainting, 'It's for Nala's sake…'

Kai ran past the man whom he despised from the bottom of his heart. He just stood there, watching. Was that all he could do? Watch from a distance? He had the power to stop Boris, to save Nala, yet he didn't do a thing; THE BASTARD DIDN'T DO A THING!

"FASTER!" Another scream emitted from Nala. Her voice was now hoarse from all the screaming.

Kai glanced at Nala, seeing her suffer like this was too much…She didn't deserve it … But what could he do? He was only a kid… What could a chibi (small guy) like him do…He couldn't even save her, the least he could do was keep on running…

Every time he slowed down, Boris would whip her. Her screams rang in his ears; it haunted him like a nightmare, a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"Aaaarrrrrggghh!" Nala couldn't scream anymore, she was losing her voice. If they kept this up…she'd cough up blood.

"That's enough Boris. I think my grandson has learnt his lesson…" The by-stander spoke.

Boris unchained her and she fell limp onto the floor. Her body and been beaten so badly, the fabric from her shirt had stuck to her wounds.

"NALA!" Kai ran to her but got held back by a vice grip around his arm. He watched as Nala got dragged away…

"Kai… it's not your fault …" She whispered and gave him a weak smile before she disappeared behind door…

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!" Kai squirmed to get free and ran to the door.

But it was too late; it had slammed shut and wouldn't open. The little kid slammed his fists on the metal door "Nala! Nala! NAAAAAALLLLLLLLAAAAAA!" The small figure fell to his knees, tears rolled down his cheeks 'It was never your fault…it was mine… subete wa watashi no se da… (everything was my fault …)'

"No need to be sad Kai"

Kai stared at his grandfather as though he had gone mad.

"The girl was breaking you apart. She deserved it; she was stopping you from becoming the best."

His grandfather placed a hand on his head "Everything is for your future Kai…"

-End of flashback-

How long has it been… 12 years? I never saw her again…

'Give yourself time to heal. The scars of the past will eventually fade away, and your mind will fill the spaces with new memories… It's up to you to mend yourself…'

Dranzer… I—

"Earth to Kai? Heeelllloooo? –waves hand in front of Kai's face- KAI!"

-POP!- Kai's thoughts were broken.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"WILL YA SIGN THE FREAKIN' APPLICATION FORM ALREADY?" Tyson yelled. He sounded irritated, probably because he'd been asking Kai the same question for the past 43 seconds…

Kai looked down at the slip of paper before him:

ASIAN BEYBLADING TOURNAMENT APPLICATION FORM

Name: ...

Date of Birth: ...

Country of residence: ...

Address: ...

Team Name: ...

Rules and Regulations:

1. All Beyblade battles must occur in Beystadium -- Beystadium cannot be on a table or other elevated surfaces

2. To begin official Beyblade battles, Beyblade tops must be launched after the signal of 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!

3. Only one launch per battle -- battle ends when there is only one top left spinning

4. Beybladers in a tournament must have a beyblade to use that ISNT broken, if a beyblade breaks during battle the player must either repair his or her beyblade or forfeit the match

5. Your beyblade must land INSIDE the beystadium when you launch, if it doesn't, your opponent wins

6. No re-launching, you only have one chance for every match

7. Your beyblade doesn't have to be an official store-bought beyblade (this also includes special customized beyblades) but it needs to be able to spin

I, hereby acknowledge the above rules and regulations and agree to claim responsibility or if necessary, forfeit the match if failure to do so should ever happen.

Dickinson

Head of BBA Your signature Date

(blu: ack... the application form's screwed...stupid editing programme of fanfiction!)

Kai quickly scribbled down his information and slid the form across the table to where Tyson sat.

Tyson gathered the forms and handed them over to Mr Dickinson.

"So it's settled then, Mai will be the reserve?" The rosy-cheeked man questioned.

"Uh, yeah. You don't mind right?" Tyson turned to face Mai.

Mai shook her head. She was awfully quiet today. 'I owe them anyway…'

"Well then, I guess this meeting is over." Mr Dickinson stood up from his chair. "If there any questions, please feel free to ask."

"Gotcha Mr D!" Tyson called as the group headed out of the room…

-Tokyo Square-

"Woah! This place is HUGE!" Mariah said as she exited the mini-van.

"Yup. Welcome to Tokyo's ultimate shopping district!" Hilary announced proudly.

Mai stepped out of the van. Although she didn't like shopping that much, she had to admit, the place was impressive.

"Hey, do you guys plan to stay in there forever?" Hilary tapped her foot impatiently.

"YES!" The guys all shouted in defiance.

"You expect US to go out looking like THIS?" Max pointed to his black hair (yes ppl! It's BLACK! WAHAAHHAHHA!).

"It's only a spray on, you can wash it off when we get home. 'Sides, you'll blend in better." Hilary said it like it was no big deal.

"And I suppose wearing THIS helps?" Tyson took off his beanie (its tht woollen hat thingy? blu: . I dun know what it's called….) and waved it in front of Hilary.

"What's worse? That or getting chased by a mob of crazy fan girls?"

'Fan girls…. 0.o!' The guys shuddered.

"Hah! I thought so." The brunette pointed an accusing finger at the guys.

"Come on Rei, we're gonna get you some new clothes." Mariah pulled at Rei's arm, dragging him out of the van.

Eventually, the guys emerged one by one. Mai stifled a laugh. They looked…they looked "AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA! You guys look stupid! Ahahahahaha!"

They shot Mai a death glare but she was too caught up in her laughter to notice. "Ahhh— Oh well, it's for your own good." Mai wiped a tear from her eye; she had laughed until she cried.

Max looked and dressed the same except that he now had black hair instead of the usual blonde. The rest of the guys had gotten it much worse:

Tyson had to tuck his hair under a beanie, wear a grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of three-quarter pants which were tattered at the ends. He had a long silver dog tag around his neck and wore flip-flops (sandals). "Why couldn't I just wear normal clothes? I look like a pimp wearing these!" he complained, but got hushed by Hilary.

Rei wore a red jersey, white shorts and a red sweat band on his right wrist. He also had to borrow Tyson's tennis racket to complete the image of some tennis player who had just finished training and decided to come down to Tokyo Square with his girlfriend— Mariah…

Kai looked like a high school drop-out. ( XD! AHAHAHAH!) He had on a short-sleeved white cotton shirt, dark blue pants and a dark blue tie which hung loosely around his collar. His shirt was partially tucked out; he wore glasses and his fringe was sprayed purple (Hilary's idea). 'This sucks…' he thought as he slung his schoolbag over his shoulder.

Lee, well all Lee had to do was cover up more so Mariah handed him a black shirt to replace his black vest. Other than that, he looked the same.

And Kenny, Hilary and Mariah made him ditch the geeky outfit and dressed him in some jeans and a dark brown T-shirt.

"Okay, we'll split into two groups so we can cover more ground. Team one; you'll be made up of Rei, Kai, Lee and Mai. Your commander will be— Mariah!"

"Wait! Why can't it be girls in one group and boys in one group?" Mai protested, receiving "Yeahs!" from the guys.

"Because, we know you guys can't be trusted when it comes to dressing so Mariah and I have decided that in order for you to pick out the right clothes, you need the judgement of someone who isn't a stranger to fashion— US! Hohohohohoho!"

'Oi, maji ka you? (c'mon seriously now?)' The guys all sweat-dropped…

"Ne Ne! Hilary sacho! (commander Hilary) Can I join group two?" Mai gave Hilary a puppy-face. 'MUST MUST join Hilary! Or Mariah will turn me into some stupid pink Barbie!'

"Why?" The leader raised an eyebrow.

Mai hated what she was going to say but she was DESPERATE!

"Datte… (Because…) Hilary ne-chan wa daisuki! ( I love Hilary-ne chan!)" Mai said in her cutest voice and reluctantly hugged her. 'It's just acting, yup…acting… no pink Barbie…no pink Barbie…no MARIAH!' She repeated the thought in her mind to counter how grossed out she was feeling right now.

'Eeekk!' Hilary wasn't expecting THAT to happen, she didn't know how to react, "Ahh…ok?"

"Yatta!" 'YES! Remind me to scrub my mouth later, okay Lev?'

'Hahaha, alright.'

The Zeelan was just about to join Hilary's group when someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You're not going anywhere. Did you forget that this high school drop-out has a SERVANT to carry his bag for him?" Kai smirked.

"Temme… (Why you…)"

Kai stuck out his hand, offering his bag to her. Mai snatched it, still glaring at Kai. 'Only two more days…just two more days and I'll be free …' She reminded herself.

"Ahem!"

Everyone's attention focused on Hilary.

"As I was saying, you guys are completely hopeless at fashion so the both of us have offered to pick the clothes for you."

'Phfft, what offer? No one accepted it…' Mai said in her head.

"Okay, so everyone knows what to do?" The troops nodded their head sadly… "We'll meet back here in 1600 hours! ALRIGHT MEN, MOVE OUT!"

-Fast forward-

"And this and this, ohh look! You can try this on too! It'll go nice with the pair of Levi jeans you bought just now. Oh this too!" Mariah kept piling clothes after clothes after clothes on Rei's arms as she went down the clothes rack.

"Uh..Mariah…it's getting heavy…" The poor neko-jin had his head buried under a pile of clothes.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Rei. Here, I'll carry these and you can go try the rest on while I pick out some clothes for Kai." She took a pile of clothes off Rei's arms and placed them on Lee's lap. "Here, Lee. Take care of 'em. Thanks!" and she strode off to the other rack. "Hmm… the bad boy image huh…Let's see…"

Mai watched as she glided form one rack to another, to another, then to a corner, then to a shelf to pick out some accessories, next to a mirror to check her reflection, then to a counter to choose some shoes… 'Doesn't she EVER get tired?' she stared in amazement; Mariah was worse than a machine when it came to shopping.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yeah…" Lee replied.

"I pity you…" Mai patted Lee's shoulder.

-To Team 2!-

Max reluctantly emerged from behind the changing curtain…

He was wearing a red leather jacket and underneath, a white shirt that had 'BAD LUCK' written across it. He also wore dark blue jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. A silver chain dangled from his pocket.

"Pffht!" Tyson covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Hilary shot Tyson a look which immediately shut him up. "Don't pay attention to what Tyson thinks, you look great Maxie!"

"Uhh..ya think so? I don't really like the shirt…and the jeans…it's not really my style…"

"WHAT? But it totally suits you! The design! The colour! How can you not like it?"

Max looked scared… "But… I like shorts…could I just get some Bermudas or Board shorts instead?" he asked softly.

Hilary let out a sigh. "Fine. Let's go to Fearrow, they have a 20 percent discount on all items!" she dashed out of the store.

"Phew…"

"You got off lucky Max" Tyson elbowed the blonde.

"God is kind" The two of them nodded their heads in agreement.

-Back to Team 1!-

Kai stood there irritated as the rest just stared…

"OH MY GOD KA- -Mai jabbed Mariah- KA-KAGI!"

'KAGI?' Mai stifled a laugh.

"YOU LOOK HOT!" Mariah finished.

Rei gave her a hurt look. "Uh, but not as hot as Rei!" she quickly added, which made Rei feel better.

"You're not supposed to use his real name remember?" Mai hissed in her ear.

"Ehehe, sorry. I forgot…" the pinkette looked apologetic.

"Umm…I mean Raymond, yeah." Mariah looked at the raven-haired boy.

"So KAGI, like the clothes?" Mai stressed on the word 'kagi', which made the others laugh and Kai pissed.

Kai had a beige long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck line. Instead of the usual buttons, the neck-line was held together by black strings which criss-crossed from one end to the other. He also had a black leather strap around his wrist and wore faded jeans.

'Woah… he DOES look good…No wonder girls chase him…' Mai thought as she waited for his answer.

Kai studied himself in the mirror, pulling on the black strings here and there to see if it looked cooler in another arrangement.

"It's not bad…" he said arrogantly.

"Haha, am I good or what?" Mariah praised herself. "Saa, tsugi wa LEE! (So, its Lee's turn!)"

-Fast forward-

"Hurry up Mai!" Mariah called from up front.

"I would be if I didn't have so many BAGS to carry…" She made sure a certain blue-haired boy could hear her.

Mariah sighed and turned around to accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Oh hey Mariah!" Hilary let Mariah help her up.

"Hey! So how's the shopping going?"

"Great! We've finished buying every ones' clothes. You?"

"Only Mai left."

The girls conversed as their troops sat by the fountain, hunched and exhausted.

"So… whatcha buy?" Tyson glumly asked Rei.

"Stuff... You?" Rei was also glum…

"Me too… Maxie got what he wanted."

"Oh…"

The two boys sighed…

"Don't look so bored guys! The best part has finally come!" Hilary announced.

"Huh? What best part? YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?" the chief whined.

"OF COURSE! You guys get to see Mai model!"

o.0! Mai jerked. "NANI?" (WHAT?)

Tyson suddenly looked interested. The rest either sighed or were cool with it.

"Yup! Hehehe, Hilary and I are gonna dress you up! Two heads are better than one right?"

Mai got up and started running 'I'm gonna die! It'll be worse than pink Barbie!'

"Hey! She's getting away!" Tyson yelled.

Mai ran as fast as she could. She turned back to see if she had lost them… -CRASH!-

"Itaiii…" Mai rubbed her arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" A policeman stared down at her.

"Uh yeah… I think." She got up and dusted herself off.

"Don't go running about like that next time. It's dangerous."

"Yes sir, sorry." Suddenly! She felt two strong arms grab her shoulders.

"Gotcha!" Tyson and Max grinned.

"Help! Lemme go!" She looked at the officer pleadingly. "Tasukette! (Help me!)"

"Sorry, my friend's a foreigner. Sigh, just because people in her country run around like maniacs, she thinks she can do it in Japan. Please excuse her behaviour." Hilary bowed.

"MANIAC? Just wait Hilary! I'll get you for this!"

"Ohh, haha. That's ok, but please don't let her run about anymore."

"Oh, we won't Officer. We promise" Hilary turned and smiled devilishly at Mai.

"TASUKETTE! You're an Officer! DO YOUR JOB MAN! Help the weak and endangered! Dare mo TASUKETTE! (anyone! Pls help me!)" Mai shouted, arms flailing as the guys dragged her away, gaining stares form passers-by…

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Running away like that… here, try this too." Hilary lectured Mai as they went down the row of clothes.

"Because you were gonna dress me up in some pink crap! I HATE pink!" Mai defended.

"Well then, this is punishment." Hilary handed her a pink roxy top. "Now go change, your audience is waiting." She smiled and pushed the girl into one of the changing rooms…

"Are you done yet?" Mariah knocked on the changing room door.

"No! I look stupid…"

"C'mon let's see!"

-CLICK- Mai unwillingly opened the door and crept outside to face them.

"The top sucks…" she complained.

Hilary brought her to a mirror. "C'mon, you look good! Right guys?"

"YEAH!"

Mai wore a denim skirt with a pink long-sleeved shirt. Over the shirt was a maroon netting and on her feet were a pair of black converse shoes.

Mai groaned. Sensing Mai's disapproval, Hilary chose again. "Here, jeans this time and NO pink."

Mai came out wearing the pair of jeans and a brown t-shirt which had a nice imprint on the corner.

"She looks better in that." Max commented.

"Why can't I choose my own clothes? All of this stuff doesn't suit me…"

"Alright, fine…" Hilary shooed her away, she was getting tired of choosing outfits for this fussy girl.

-Few minutes later-

"Okay, how's this?"

Mai came out wearing an army green tank top, black ¾ cargo-pants, black converse shoes and a black hoody tied around her waist. (yup, Mai loves her black XD!)

"Looks cool!"

"Great…can we go now?" Kai muttered to himself.

"Wait!" Mairan over to a corner of the shop.

"Alright, NOW we can go"she waved a new pair of black gloves in the air…

-At home-

"Aaarrgghhh……I'm never going shopping again…" Mai trudged up to the door.

"Ugh……" The guys droned.

"I GOT FIRST DIBS ON THE BATHROOM!" Max yelled.

"Tadaima." Tyson called out.

"Hey! Welcome back lil' dudes!" Grampa Granger greeted them while brandishing his bokken.

"Oh by the way, someone's here to see ya Tyson."

"Huh? Who?"

"They're waitin' in the living room." Grampa granger pointed in the direction of the living room.

'I wonder who it could be…' Tyson thought as he turned a corner to see…

-PLOP- The shopping bag fell to the floor as Tyson froze at the sight before him.

"It's nice to see you again _Tyson_…"

WAHAHAAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Ah, it's been so long since I did cliffhangers. It's a refreshing change, no? Oh, and thanks so much to all who gave ideas. I shall be using some of them in the next chapter! woo! oh yeah, you guys don't mind me chaging them a lil' bit right?

So, how'd you guys like the chapter? I think i 'm going over-board with the humour thing, I'm losing some of the characters personalities... for example Mai...but hey! She can be angsty at times. You'll see that coming up in later later waaayyy later chapters.

Thanks again for all yr support! PLS REVIEW!


	19. Death Note

Chapter 19------ Death Note

"Ozuma…"

The red and black haired kid sat up from the couch, his team mates following suite.

"What're you guys doing here?" Tyson knew this wasn't a friendly visit. When it came to Ozuma, it usually meant business.

"Relax, we ain't here for your bit-beasts." Joseph casually remarked. "We're here for _her_." The teen jerked his head in Mai's direction.

Mai took a step back; out of fear or instinct, she did not know. Something just didn't feel right about the situation.

"It's ok Mai. We know them, so they can't be sent by your grandfather." Rei reassured her.

Ozuma began walking towards the group, his lips curling into a smirk as he focused on Tyson. Tyson expected him to say something when they got near but to his surprise, Ozuma passed him and advanced towards Mai.

'Don't! Don't come any closer!' Mai paced backwards, but every step she took was a step forward by the intimidating stranger.

Finally she hit a wall. She had no where to run now. 'The guys! Why aren't they doing anything!'

Ozuma leaned in closer and closer till he was a centimetre form her face. Mai braced herself and shut her eyes, only to hear someone whisper into her ear:

"I know who you are. You can't run any more. You're the odium that will destroy humanity, _Eden_…"

The word triggered something inside her and she came crumbling down. "No! No! I'm not going to kill anyone…I'm not killing anyone…" Her eyes were petrified. Ozuma watched as the girl broke down, her arms wrapping around her as if trying to protect herself.

"Shh, it's alright. No one's going to die." Hilary and Mariah rushed to comfort the girl. "What've you done to her!" Hilary spat at Ozuma.

"I'm not a bad person…I can't harm anyone…Yes, everything's fine…No one's going to die…" Mai retracted herself as much as possible. Her eyes darted in their sockets, "That's right, no one is going to die…it won't be my fault…it's not my fault…"

"Everything's fine, it's not your fault ok? It's not your fault." The brunette stroked Mai's head and with the help of Mariah, they escorted the shaking girl to her room.

"You idiot! What did you do to her!" Tyson lunged at Ozuma but Dunga was quick enough to grab his hand and lock it behind his back. "Hah, can't have you hurtin' Ozuma now can I?"

Tyson scowled at his captor. His attempts to break free were no use, Dunga was too strong.

"Let him go, Dunga. It's pointless wasting your strength on him." Miriam spoke.

The shaggy blonde reluctantly obeyed and let Tyson go, roughly that is.

"If you're just gonna make snide remarks Ozuma, then I suggest you leave _now_." Kai said coldly.

"Hmph." The pompous leader sneered, turned his heel and headed out into the garden. He jumped onto the ledge of the fence, but turned around to give one last look at the group.

"Be happy this was just a greeting. Next time she won't be so lucky." With that, he and his company jumped down and took off.

"Who was that?" Lee questioned.

"Some bastard… Rei, they're after Mai. I think they know…"

The neko-jin nodded in agreement. "We'll discuss this tomorrow; it's too much action for one day. Everyone's tired…"

-Next day-

Breakfast was quiet. Grampa G looked around, the unusual silence was bugging him. "Hey, someone died or somethin' ? Why the long faces?"

Mai shook her head, "It's nothing, we're just tired."

"Yeah…"

"You gonna eat that?" Tyson pointed to the remaining pieces of Mariah's omelette with his chopsticks.

The girl rolled her eyes and pushed her plate towards him. Max gave him a in-a-situation-like-this-all-you-can-think-about-is-food? look.

-Fast-forward-

Mai launched her blade into the beydish and watched as Levian crashed into Lee's blade, Galeon. She stared at the two blades spinning; why was she even doing this? She wasn't even concentrating…

"They know…" Mai muttered.

The blade-breakers turned to look at her. They understood.

Mai walked to the corridor and sat down, staring at her right wrist, rubbing the birthmark, slowly at first but then it got more violent as though she wanted to scratch it off.

"Stupid thing! It's all your fault!" She cursed.

"Mariah, Lee, you mind leaving us for a while?"

"No, take your time…" Mariah glanced worriedly in Mai's direction before disappearing into the house.

"Hey, if you rub it anymore, the skin will start coming off." Rei took a seat beside Mai while the others gathered around her.

Mai rubbed even harder, she wanted to get rid of it. In her eyes, it was the mark of her cursed life; the life she never wanted, the life she despised. 'Why? Why couldn't Ijust be normal?'

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her arm, making her hand jerk by the unexpected response. "Stop it Mai." Max held her hand firmly.

The girl looked up, almost pleadingly. "They know Max… How many more people will know?" Her blue orbs searched Max's for an answer, but the blonde couldn't give her one…

"How many more will come after me? 20? 30? How long do I have to keep running away?" Mai stared at her birth mark; the skin around it was red from all the rubbing.

"No one's taking you away."

"Anata wakaranai! (You don't understand!) I don't wanna die…datte… kowaii yo (becoz its scary)" Max felt her hands trembling. "I don't want people to get hurt because of me…I'm scared of it… they'll blame me, they'll hate me even more, they'd want to get rid of me even more…I don't wanna die… I'm scared Max, I'm really scared."

Max tightened his grip around her arm; he hoped that it would give her support.

-SPLASH-

Kai lazily threw a pebble into the Koi pond and stood up. "If you have a chance to live a little longer, then what's wrong with running away?" He said coolly.

Everyone's eyes followed him as he walked past them; he stopped before entering the house…

"Who's gonna get hurt because of you? … No one's that stupid to let you…" He turned and went into the house.

'Kai…' Mai stared at the space where he just stood. Her eyebrows furrowed…then her face turned angry. She got up and ran after Kai.

"Mai" Tyson called after her.

"KAI!"

Kai turned around and in a split second, his left cheek seared with pain. Mai stood glaring at him, her right arm raised.

"You think you know everything do you? DON'T TALK SO CALMLY WHEN YOU'VE NEVER LOST SOMEONE BEFORE!" Mai raised her hand for another go but Kai grabbed it tightly. The girl's hand shook in his grip as she tried to bring her hand down.

The both of them glared at each other. Kai's eyes were furious but he let his hand drop after a few minutes and walked away, much to Mai's surprise.

Mai looked at her wrist. It hurt; the skin was red where Kai had grabbed her.

KAI'S POV

I went into the room and slammed the door. That bitch didn't know anything!

I sat on the bed and touched my cheek. I cringed; it still hurt. "Stupid girl!" I cursed.

I remembered what she said, 'YOU'VE NEVER LOST SOMEONE BEFORE! ... YOU'VE NEVER LOST SOMEONE BEFORE! ... LOST SOMEONE BEFORE! '

Lost someone huh? She doesn't even know half of it…

END OF POV

Hey ppl! SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO sorry I took ages to update, I had the cursed end-of-year exams... Gah! Anyway, the gruelling 4 weeks or mugging is over and I can write again! WHHOOPPPEE!

This entry's a short one coz I think it's easier to manage short chapts than have you guys wait for the long ones, plus... I kinda have writer's block coz of the 4 week hiatus... So hope you guys like it, a bit angsty though.


	20. New Foes

Chapter 20------- New Foes

-Knock Knock-

"Come in."

The door swung open and in walked Mike and a raven-haired teenager.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Takuya?" The teen stood in the middle of the room, her hands behind her back, awaiting her orders. She noticed that they weren't the only ones in the room. Two figures sat on the couch; one had light blue hair while the other had hazel-brown hair.

'Who're they?' she thought.

"Ah yes, Liz. I'd like you to meet Chace and Britten." The man's hand motioned to the bluenette and his partner as they stood up.

"They'll be your new partners in Project Eclipse."

"But sir!" Liz retorted.

"Parker and Diego have proven themselves to be… incompetent. Chace and Britten are far better. They'll be you new partners. That's an order."

"As you wish." Liz bowed her head, though she did not like the new arrangement.

"Kindly show them to their rooms will you. I have a meeting soon."

Liz nodded. "Follow me." She turned and walked out the door…

-Walking down the hallway-

"Not much of a talker are you?" Chace spoke.

Liz didn't reply.

"Liz, right? You're kinda young being in this business." He was persistent.

Liz turned around. "Look, if you have so much energy to ask so many questions then why don't you look for your rooms yourself?" She gave him a cold stare.

Chace was taken aback. Britten chuckled. "What!" He shot a glare at the guy.

His partner shook his head, suppressing his laughter.

The trio reached rooms 217 and 218.

"I'll leave you guys to fight over your rooms. Training starts at 10. Don't be late…"

Liz turned her heel and left.

"Hey! Where the hell is training!" Chace called after her, but the girl disappeared down the hallway.

"And _she's_ supposed to be our leader? Gimme a break!" Chace pressed the button.

"Identity." A metallic voice sounded from the speaker.

"Chace. Code number 4973J."

"Analysing." The machines showed a percentage bar. "Acess granted. Please type in your password."

Chace glanced at Britten who turned away immediately. He then punched in his password.

"Welcome, Chace." The door slid open.

The room was enough for one person; it had a bunk bed, a study table and a bathroom. A rectangular window had been fixed into the ceiling over the bed and the lights were voice-activated. (Cool right? yr own personal room which only you can control)

"Nah, she'll come around. Besides, you're the one who's irritating." Britten walked into the room.

"Shut up!" A pillow came flying in his direction.

"Haha, chill, chill."

-Back to the Granger residence-

"The tournament's in 4 days are you guys are just sitting here playing cards!" Hilary placed her hands on her hips.

"Relax, Hil. We've trained the whole morning and it's raining now. Got any aces Chief?" Tyson asked the bespectacled boy.

"Nope. Go fish."

"What about packing?"

"Been there, done that. Yes! I got a pair!" Max cheered triumphantly as he threw two cards into the middle pile.

"Well what about… sigh never mind… Where's Mai?" Hilary looked around; she was usually with the guys.

"Somewhere in the house…"

-Upstairs-

-knock knock-

There was no reply. 'Cheh, stupid guy won't answer… Maybe he's asleep?' Mai turned the door snob and peeked inside the room.

'Ehh? Dare mo inai… (There's no one here…) Ma ii ka (well thts ok), I'll just leave the coffee on the table.' Mai placed the tray on the table but jumped when she heard a voice behind her:

"What're you doing here? Get out."

Kai stood by the door way. His hair was wet and he had a towel draped around his shoulders.

Mai spun around. "Um…coffee… Grampa G told me to bring it to you…" Mai had a funny feeling Grampa G did this on purpose.

(Downstairs: Grampa G chuckled to himself 'Heheh! This'll fix 'em!')

"I don't drink coffee in the afternoon. Get out." The introvert sat on the bed, drying his hair.

'Fine! I didn't wanna be here in the first place.' Mai made a face at Kai when he wasn't looking and headed towards the door.

She reached for the door knob but something made her fingers freeze in mid-air. She had to do it.

"About the other day…" The ashen-haired girl turned around to face the room.

"I don't wanna hear it. Get out. " Kai had his head under the towel. He didn't want to look at her.

Mai sensed that he was still mad and bit her lip. 'How am I gonna do this?'

"No, I _want_ you to hear it." Mai sat on the bed nearest to the window. The room was dark but once in a while, the lighting would flash and the room lit up for a few seconds.

"I dunno…maybe because you're the one who'd understand the most…or maybe 'cos I think you can keep it a secret…" Mai looked at Kai to see if he was paying attention, the guy had his back turned.

"I'm sorry……I acted rashly… I didn't know… but from the look in your eyes… you had lost someone too…"

Kai froze. His eyes widened as the memory came back to him. 'Nala.'

"It's not fair isn't it? For someone to die because of you… Sometimes I wish it had been me who died instead of my mother… I had caused her so much trouble… I should be the one punished, not her…"

"Then one day, I had nobody… one by one everyone just left… all engulfed by the flames… Lying in the snow that time… I wanted so much to die, that way I could be with everyone… but you guys came and saved me…up to now, I don't know if I should be grateful…"

"But… it's kinda hard trusting people huh?…Even if they just wanna help… not after being betrayed by someone whom you thought would never harm you…"

Kai tightened his grip around the towel. He's grandfather, no, _Voltaire_ had done the same thing…

The lightening flashed again, lighting up the cold room. Outside, the rain pounded even harder on the glass.

She stared out the window; taking in the gloomy skies, getting hypnotised by the rhythmic sounds of the rain beating on the glass. "You know something? I really like it when it rains… It's like cleansing the world; washing away everything bad and unhappy… And for a moment, you feel as if time has stopped and every bad thing in your life has disappeared…"

"Perhaps you've been in worse situations then I have…demo… watashitachi wa onaji desu (but we're both the same), futari wa sabishi… (both of us are lonely…)"

Mai pushed the window open slightly to let the sound of the rain in. Then she walked towards the door and opened it.

"The rain's lonely too; don't let it cry alone…"

With that, she shut the door behind her.

Kai dropped the towel on the bed. He looked at the coffee cup.

'Futari was sabishi ka… (both of us are lonely huh…)'

"Hmph." Kai erased the thought and reached for the cup. He took a sip, it was cold…

-Downstairs-

"Hah…" Mai let out a sigh. 'Glad that's over…'

"So you gave him the coffee?" Grampa Granger was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

Mai raised an eye brow. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing." And the old man skipped away.

Mai shrugged. 'Guess I'll go pack for tomorrow.'

-China, Location: unknown-

"Chace! Behind you!"

Chace turned around just in time to miss an attack by a beyblade. "Suistra!" The grey beyblade tackled the target blade and smashed it into pieces.

Everywhere, beyblades went flying while the three stood in the middle fighting them off.

"Sinistra! Attack!"

The red blade spun past the targets, slashing three or four at one go.

"Level completed." A computerised voice erupted form the speakers.

"Haahh…" Britten squatted down, his shoulders slumped forward.

"What? Tired already?" Chace wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Heh, you wish!" The boy stood up.

Jus then, the door slid open and man came in. He signalled for Liz to come over. The guys watched the two of them talk, Liz was nodding her head. The man handed her a piece of paper and left.

Liz read it through and crumpled it. "They've found her. Let's go."

"Dare? (who)" Britten asked.

"Project Eclipse."

The guys grinned. Finally, some fun!

Woot! I've done two chapts in two days! Haha, this short chpt thingy is really working for me, haha! Anyways, the next chpt will be the starting of the Asian tournament and more new characters! Wheee!

Lol, are ya guys confused? Is it too many characters to remember? Haha, go exercise your brains a bit.

TA TA!


	21. China Woes

Chapter 21------ China Woes

"Woohoo! Hey guys! You should try this!"

"Get down Maxie!" Hilary tugged at the boy's shirt. 'Oh god…people are staring!'

"HEEELLLOOO CHINA!" Max yelled from the open roof of the limousine. (You know, those kinds where the roof can roll open so you can stick yr head out?)

"Ugh." Hilary smacked her forehead. "It's all your fault!" She thwacked Tyson's arm. "You shouldn't have given him that candy bar! See what you've done?"

"Hahaha, you're no fun Hilary." Mai stuck her head in from the opening. "Pass me a MARS bar will ya?"

Mai grabbed it and disappeared through the roof. "Look Max, more candy!"

"WOOO!"

-Hotel-

"Room number 57 in the right wing. I hope you'll enjoy your stay, sir." The lady at the check-in counter smiled warmly at the group as she handed Kai the keys.

"Thanks" Mai replied, she knew Kai wouldn't say it anyway…

"You're welcome." The lady smiled wider, pleased that her manners were returned.

Mai, Kai and Tyson rejoined the group waiting in the lobby.

"Room 57 guys." Tyson announced.

"Ours is room 65…I guess that's near to you guys right? Rei?" Mariah looked hopefully at the Chinese boy. She didn't want to be so far away from her boyfriend, not when there were so many other girls around. Especially during the tournament… There was always that problem with _fangirls_…

"I guess…" Rei shrugged.

The group packed into the lift. The Bladebreakers got off at the 15th floor.

"Come visit me ok Rei?" Mariah bid her boyfriend adieu as the doors closed.

"Sheesh…it's only 1 floor difference…" Mai muttered under her breath.

"Mariah's uhh…a little paranoid during this time. Fangirls you see." Hilary informed.

"Ahh, I understand." The Zeelan chuckled.

Kai opened the door to room 57. It was spacious, no, HUGE! It had a living room, three bedrooms, a bathroom equipped with a shower and a bath tub, a mini kitchenette and all the necessary electronics.

"Sweet!" Max examined the place and bounced himself on the comfy sofa. "Hey! They have cable!" He grabbed the remote and began browsing the channels.

-Ding Dong-

Hilary opened the door.

"Your luggage, miss." The bell boy rolled in a (what do you call those things? Gah, I dunno! –sobs- how abt platform on wheels? No tht's not right…) trolley piled with baggage and unloaded them at one side of the living room.

"Thank you." The brunette tipped the boy nicely and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, time to settle the rooms." Hil was back to her leader-ly self again. "We have three rooms and uhh… -starts finger counting the number of people- seven people! Decide whom you want to bunk with."

"I pick Tyson!" Max grabbed Tyson's arm to show their partnership.

Everyone else was secretly relieved. 'Thank goodness!'

Rei paired up with Kai as usual, Kenny went with Max and Tyson while the girls shared a room.

-Girl's room-

Mai pulled back the curtains to let the light in. She stared at the city below and sighed contently 'It's nice to be back home huh Levian?'

Levian: I agree. But – no…I shouldn't say it.

'Say what? Tell me!'

Levian: …Your grandfather… If he finds out your back…he'll come looking for you…I'm sorry to bring this up…but I feel that it's important you take precaution.

'I'd like it better if you hadn't reminded me…'

Levian: I'm sorry…

'But you're right, I have to be careful. The Asian tournament is a big event. I won't be surprised if he finds out…' Mai frowned… 'This isn't good.'

-Somewhere in the hotel-

"She's here. I've hacked into the hotel's network and it says she checked in an hour ago. She's registered under 'Bladebreakers'." Britten's fingers raced on the keyboard.

"Bladebreakers huh? That world class beyblading team? How'd she get to know them?" Chace leaned in for a closer look at the lap top's screen.

"Beats me." The hacker shrugged.

Liz sat on one of the lounge chairs, contemplating their situation. "Brit, can you hack into the BBA's system and register us for the tournament?"

"I can try, but why would you want to do that?"

"If we register as a participating team, we'll be able to get closer to her and it'll give us an excuse to remain in this hotel longer to observe her whereabouts." The raven-haired girl took a sip of her soda.

"I see. Gimme a sec." Brit's fingers tapped on the keys. "Ok! I'm in."

"Not bad, we're gonna have some competition." Chace's eyes ran through the list of participants.

"Fake everything; we can't give them our real particulars." Liz reminded.

"I know. –typing typing- Team name?"

"AnnihilaXion!"

Britten turned to Liz to see if she approved.

"Ah whatever…" The girl waved her hand, dismissing the idea of a team name. There were far more important things to think about now…

"Done. You may collect our keys now, Liz-sama." Brit gave her a cheery smile.

The girl raised an eye brow but hurried away quickly. No way did she want to find out what he was thinking…

-Room 57-

"So what's the plan?" Tyson asked the group as they lounged on the sofas.

"Shopping! Have to get something formal for the opening ceremony on Friday night no?" Mariah squealed at the thought of a pink off-shoulder dress with pink beads lacing the neck line. (blu: -rolls eyes- you and your pink….)

"There's a welcoming ceremony on Friday night? How come no one told me?" Mai looked around at her friends.

"I didn't know about it." Max said and popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"So whaddya say? Shopping at Tang Lin Bay?"

"NO!" The guys and Mai objected.

"Umm… well we could always get something to eat first…" Mariah innocently drew circles on the coffee table.

"LET'S GO!" The guys' yells erupted throughout the room, Tyson being the loudest.

"No! Can't you guys see? She's deceiving you using FOOD! Get it through your thick skulls!" Mai flung herself in front of the doorway.

Everyone stared at her. 'A new side of Mai? I sure didn't see that coming…' They all thought.

"C'mon Mai, we've gotta eat _something_. After that, Mariah and Hilary can go shopping themselves and the rest of us can come back here." Tyson offered.

"Rei!" The pinkette shot a look at the boy, obviously unhappy with the plan.

An anime-vein throbbed in Mai's head, 'How frustrating!'

"Dammit! Just take the guy with you! Take him far far away! In fact, go elope together!" The girl pushed the neko-jin and Mariah all the way outside and slammed the door.

She grumpily dusted off her hands. "What!" She snapped at the rest who were staring wide-eyed, their jaws hanging open.

"Nn— Nothing!" They managed to splutter and turned away.

-Outside-

Mariah and Rei stared at the door, digesting what had just happened…3 seconds…17 seconds…45 seconds… (blu: man you guys are slow…)

"Well that was rude." Mariah huffed and folded her arms.

Suddenly the door swung open and out walked Mai and the rest.

"You guys still here?" She peeked at them through her shades. She was wearing her black ¾ cargo pants, a wrist band and a red t-shirt. And of course, her trusty black hoody which was tied around her waist.

She passed them and walked towards the lift.

Mariah pointed at Mai's outfit and looked at Rei.

"She has her reasons." He wasn't going to fill Mariah in on Mai's situation; he didn't want to risk endangering Mariah or anyone else.

Mariah nodded and tailed along behind the group.

-Ding-

The lift doors opened and the group filed out. Little did they know that they had just passed a certain trio that would be potential danger to their dear Mai.

LIZ'S POV

The lift opened and bunch of people came out, that's when I spotted her! She looked alright. I watched as she and her friends exited the hotel, chatting and laughing.

"Hey, you coming?" Chace's voice sounded in my ears.

"Huh? Yeah…" I stepped into the lift.

"Something wrong?" Britten must've noticed my off-mindedness.

"That was her…"

END OF POV

Brit nodded and turned his attention to the buttons which blinked with every floor they passed.

blu: Hmm…chapter's pretty long today, shall I end it here?

Nah! Let's continue!

-Tang Lin Bay-

Tyson stared at the spread before him: siu mai, char siew pao (a.ka. pork bun), dumplings, sweet and sour pork, glutinous rice, stewed vegetables, cold mango and pomelo desert, STEAMED PROMFRET, HONEY COCONUT, BEANCURD!

'I'm in heaven!' Tyson's mouth watered.

"Eww! Stop salivating all over the food!" Hilary whacked Tyson on the head.

"Hey!" The kid rubbed his head and scowled at Hilary.

"Haha, dig in everyone." Maxie armed with his chopsticks, plunged into the plate of sweet and sour pork. "Umaii! (Delicious)" His face was flushed, it was _that_ good.

Mai placed a char siew pao on her plate and started 'dismantling' it with her chopsticks, taking out the meat piece by piece and placing them into her mouth.

She glanced at Tyson's plate. 'That's a lot.' She watched as the boy piled every single dish onto his plate while stuffing his face. 'Haha! The food's slipping!'

-Fast forward-

"Ahh, I'm stuffed." Tyson patted his stomach as he walked through the room door.

" –yawn- You're _always_ stuffed…" Mai collapsed on the sofa. She grabbed a cushion and closed her eyes.

"Training first thing in the morning guys!"

"Whhhhyyy?" The sleepy girl whined and lifted her head to look at Hilary, "Can't we sleep in? I'm dead beat."

"We can't afford to slack! You may not know how it feels because it's your first time taking part in such a competition but it's hard work.You need to prepare yourself."

"She's right, Mai. It's not easy." Tyson nodded his head in agreement.

"And _that's _coming from Mr Lazy." Max pointed out, receiving a glare from Tyson.

"Ok ok…" The girl accepted defeat.

"Good!" Hilary smiled and walked into the room, leaving Mai by herself with the guys.

The bladebreakers were doing their own thing for a while when someone called for their attention.

"Ne…(Hey)" Mai's voice sounded from under the cushion.

"Yeah?"

"Is the Asian tournament a big event?"

"Of course." Mai felt the other side of the sofa sink with someone's weight.

She took the cushion off her head and sat up. "No, I mean…will it be broadcasted? Like shown on TV?"

"Well that's what they usually do. Why?" A look of concern washed overRei's face.

Mai stared at the carpeted flooring, her toes digging into the fibres. "What if my grandfather sees… he'll come after me…then what? I can't run away, not when the tournament is still on-going…"

-Silence…-

Max, Tyson and Kai sat around on the remaining sofas, all thinking of a solution to solve the problem. If Mai was caught, she'd be dead…

"Argh, I really don't know what to do!" The Chinese boy ran a hand through his hair. "This is so complicated."

"I warned you… but it's a mistake all of us made... and now you guys are sucked into this messed up life of mine…sorry…"

Max shook his head, "Can't you disguise yourself?"

A look of hope shown on Mai's face until—

"Oh shit! But we registered her real name in the competition! He's sure to know it's her."

Everyone emitted sounds of "Tsk!" and "Damn!"

"But we can't prevent Mai from being discovered; everyone will find out sooner or later… All we can do now is be careful and protect her as much as we can." Kai finished.

"Protect who?" Hilary emerged from her room.

'Uh oh…' The five of them thought simultaneously…

Yay! I'm done! Won't say so much coz I'm sleepy so...THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Max: This message was proudly brought to you by the people of bluglow productions. -smiles at camera- And now for the weather report.

blu: CUT! ahaha, tht'll do Maxie. Here, have a candy bar.

Max: Woo!


	22. Runaway Levian

Chapter 22------ Runaway Levian

"But we can't prevent Mai from being discovered. Everyone will find out sooner or later… All we can do now is be careful and protect her as much as we can." Kai finished.

"Protect who?" Hilary emerged from her room.

'Uh oh…' The five of them thought simultaneously…

The group exchanged nervous glances.

"C'mon! Tell me, protect who?" Hilary cocked her head to the side, demanding an answer.

"Uhh…protect you!" Max clapped his hands together. "That's right; China has very bad weather during this time."

"Yeah! A lot of rain! Cold weather!" Mai chipped in. "Very bad for your health." She shook her head.

Hilary raised an eye brow; they were acting weird…

"So that's why, our dear trainer has to stay indoors to protect herself."

"Yeah, we don't want you to get sick." Rei stood up. "So you just run along to your room now and get a good night's rest." The neko-jin pushed Hilary towards her room.

"Hey, cho— chotto! (Hey, now wait a minute)."

"Good night Hilary!" The others called from the living room as Rei slammed the door. He signalled for Mai to give him a chair which he wedged in between the door knob to prevent Hilary from coming out.

"Hey! Let me out! –bangs on the door- You guys are hiding something! –bangs more- Let me out! Let! Me! Out! –Bang bang bang-

"Tsk!" Mai opened the door.

"You guys are hiding something! Tell me now or I'll— ouff…" Hilary felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and fell unconscious into Mai's arms.

"There." Mai smiled.

"You! You just— " Tyson switched glances at both girls, he was speechless!

"Shhhh. Let's just hope she doesn't remember all this tomorrow." She grinned at the boy and dragged Hilary to her bed…

-Next day-

"Ohaiyou! (Gd morning)" Mai lifted her free hand to wave at Hilary while her other hand stirred a cup of hot chocolate.

The brunette dragged her bedroom slippers across the carpet and into the kitchenette, rubbing her eyes. She cracked her neck and rubbed it.

"Something wrong?" Mai faked her concern though she new perfectly well what was wrong with Hilary. But that was _her _little secret.

"I don't quite know, but when I woke up this morning, my neck started to ache." Hilary pulled out a chair and sat herself down. Mai passed her the hot chocolate.

"Thanks. Must be my sleeping position last night…" She blew at the steaming hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Yup, probably was." 'She doesn't remember!' Mai was smiling on the inside.

"So! About that training! Five laps around the hotel, then it's off to the gym and then—"

"The guys aren't even awake yet… How can you make me do those things by myself?"

"Don't be silly, I'll go wake them." Hilary got up and stormed into each of the rooms, yelling for the boys to wake up.

"Argh! Go away Hilary!" Mai heard Max yell.

"GET YOUR SLEEPY BUTTS OUTTA BED THIS INSTANT!"

"TYSON! NO BREAKFAST TILL YOU FINISH YOUR TRAINING!"

"WHAT!" The boy jolted awake.

Outside, Mai listened to the racket and sighed, 'What a way to spoil the morning…'

-Fast forward to Hanshin Beystadium-

"Too –pant- tired…Gonna –pant- faint soon…" Mai forced her already exhausted body to carry on running.

"Woah!" Mai fell off the treadmill and lay sprawled on the ground. "Itaii..." Her chest was heaving heavily.

"You alright?" Hilary's face appeared above her.

Mai pulled herself up and sat cross-legged, "Why –pant- do I have to –pant- run so much? -pant pant-"

"You need to build up your stamina. The rest have trained for a long time, so you have to catch up." She replied.

"And THEY get to beyblade while I'm stuck here exercising my ass off?" Mai pointed accusingly at the blade breakers.

The gym and the training hall were side by side. Mai watched her team through the glass panel separating the two rooms. "They look so professional…"

"Correction, they ARE professionals. You're looking at the World Champion team of 2004!" Hilary informed.

"World Champion? No way! No wonder they're so good." Mai watched enviously at Tyson as he battled Kai. Their bit beasts were magnificent! So powerful, so strong, so determined…

But then…she realised, "…I don't think I deserve to be with such a good team…I mean… they're all so good! And I'm just…well I'm just a beginner at this kind of thing…"

The brunette walked up to her and patted her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright. With practice you'll get better. Tell you something?" Hil grinned.

"What?"

"Would you believe that Tyson is the World Champ?"

"TYSON! The World Champ?" Mai was shocked. 'A buffoon like Tyson is the World Champ? You gotta be kidding!'

"It's true." Hilary nodded and turned to look at Tyson. "Though he may be an idiot and perpetually hungry, he has a lot of determination. That guy can really go far if he wants to."

Mai watched as Kai chased a panic-stricken Tyson around the room, water bottle in hand. 'So Tyson isn't just a pig after all.' Mai had seen a new light to Tyson.

"Maybe one day you'll be just like him. Till then, don't give up, ne? C'mon, let's go join them."

Mai took Hilary's hand and allowed her to pull her up. The both of them walked out the door, only to have Tyson slam right into Hilary.

"Hilary! Cover me!" The bluenette hid behind Hilary for protection.

"Cheh." Kai dropped the water bottle and gave Tyson the I'll-get-you-later look before taking his place beside Rei.

"Mai, it's your turn." Kenny looked up form his laptop.

Mai nodded and stepped on the raised platform where the beydish was. Rei stood across her, launcher ready in hand.

"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!"

-Clash clash zoom zoom (Levian! Artic flare!) clash bang (Drigger! Tiger claw!) zoom clash ching ching (Evade!) zoom ching ching bang (No!)- (blu: sorry but just use your imagination guys, too lazy to describe the whole battle scene. It's hard you know…)

The crystal blade drilled into the ground and came to a stop. Mai ran to it and picked it up, brandishing it with her t-shirt. 'You alright Lev?'

Levian: Yeah, a few scratches from Drigger but I think I can manage

'That's good.'

"Mai, come look at your statistics." Kenny called.

The girl walked over and looked at the screen. A lot of funny bars and numbers filled the screen with a three-dimensional model of Levian in the left corner.

"Explanation please?" Mai had the word 'confused' plastered all over her face.

Dizzi: Gladly! Based on the stats, you've improved form your previous battle with Max but you haven't reached your full potential. In fact, it isn't even half of what you're capable of!

"Then that means Mai still has so much power left?" Rei was shocked. That battle was hard enough; and that wasn't even her full potential? What was this girl capable of?

Dizzi: Well that's what it seems. Some how Levian is able to store and control all that power, a normal bit beast would've gone berserk.

"It's not Lev…it's because of Eden. Remember that time? When you guys were trapped in that glass tank, I battled Diego and Levian changed into this angel form? That was because of Eden, all that power came from Eden…"

Suddenly, a voice sounded in Mai's head.

Levian: So you think I'm not strong enough?

He sounded angry. It was the first time Mai heard him angry…

Levian: You don't think I have enough power to win on my own? That I need to rely on Eden for help!

'No! Lev it's—'

Levian: I thought you believed in me, that's why I fought so hard because I knew you believed in me. Now I know you don't mean it…

'Wait Lev! It's not like that! I _do_ believe in you! Lev? Lev!'

No reply.

Suddenly, Mai's blade started glowing and a burst of white light shot out from the blade.

'Lev?' Mai hoped that what she was thinking now, didn't just happen. 'Lev?' She slowly uncurled her fingers over the blade. 'No, he wouldn't…'

A blank bit chip stared back at her. 'No…it' can't be!' "Levian!" Mai worriedly glanced around the room.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Lev…" Mai held out her hand, revealing an empty blade… "He's gone…"

readers: Oh no! Levian's gone! And the tournament's in three days!

blu: My my, how unfortunate...

Tyson: Max came down with a sore throat from eating too much candy so I'll be taking over for him. Ahem! -clears throat- THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! It has been reported that blu really appreciates your kind messages. Let's go over to Rei Kon who is currently reporting live from bluglow production studios. Rei?

Rei: -bsssh bsssh- Yes, well it seems we have a bit of problem -bsshh- with the reception-bsshh- but I'm here at -bssh- bluglow productions and -bssshh- the team here is really -bbssh- hard at work. The up coming chapter is said to be a blast -bbbshhh-

blu: Hey! He's spying on us! Get him! -multitude of bodies charge towards a petrified Rei-

Rei: AAAHH- bsshh- HHHHHHHH! -bsssh bbbbsssssshhhhhhh beep beep beep beep- -tv screen shows Rei going down-

Tyson: Eheheh -nervous look- We'll that was Rei Kon for you. Now -

Kai: Hey stupid! -taps water bottle on the other hand with an evil grin-

Tyson: Kai! -drops paper reports-

Kai: Sick 'em fangirls! -fangirls advanced on Tyson like a pack of ravenous wild dogs-

Tyson: MMMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!

blu: please review XD!


	23. Old Pains

Chapter 23------ Old Pains

"WHAT!" The group shouted in disbelief.

Tyson grabbed her hand and took the blade from her. The middle of the blade was empty… "How did this happen?" He looked at Mai, demanding an answer.

But the girl just stood there, too shocked to say anything. 'No, Levian can't be gone…He wouldn't do this…He can't do this to me! How will I—'

"Mai? Mai!" Tyson shook her arm, waking her from her thoughts.

She stared back at him. "Well?" Tyson's face showed a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You're hurting her!" Hilary pulled Tyson's arm off.

Tyson looked shocked but his face slowly softened, he realised what he'd been doing, "Sorry… I guess I over-reacted… but…but how could this happen?"

"He got angry… then he…left." Mai managed to force the words out of her.

"But why?"

"Because I said that … -sigh- That Eden was the reason he was strong…"

"Ah, the classic case of jealousy eh?" Max commented.

"No, it's more than that… never mind…it's complicated…" Mai's fists clenched in frustration and anguish, 'What have I done…?'

"Hey, cheer up alright?" Rei ruffled the girl's hair. "We'll find Levian; don't worry about it ok?"

Mai didn't even flinch. How could she be happy? There was nothing to smile about…In fact; it hurt…It just hurt so much.

Suddenly the door burst open and a girlish voice sounded throughout the training hall.

"REI HONEY! Are you done yet?"

Rei's face instantly turned a bright red while the others snickered. Mariah bounded up to the group and took hold of Rei's arm. "So, you guys ready to go? Lee and the others are already waiting." She wore a big grin on her face.

"Uhh…yeah." Rei turned to Mai to see if she approved.

"You guys go ahead, I… I have something to do…" With that she turned and dashed out of the hall.

"Ey! Don't just— argh!" Hilary gave up and ran after her but a hand stopped her.

"You go with the rest. I'll take care of this." And the two-toned bluenette went after the girl…

Kai ran down the hallway, darting his eyes around the corridors to see if Mai had ran through them. 'Pfft, all the crazy things that girl does!'

He turned into the left wing and caught a tail of black hair just disappearing round a corner.

He picked up speed and chased after her.

MAI'S POV

_Doko ni iku?_ (Where are you going?)

Kankenai. (I don't care)

_Naze wa hashiteru?_ (Why are you running?)

Shiranai… (I don't know…)

_Nani wo sagashiteru?_ (What are you looking for?)

Levian darou! (Levian of course!)

_Na…Levian wa? _(Then…where is Levian?)

I… I don't know…

My feet slowed down…

Baka! (Stupid!) Why am I running when I don't even know where to go?

"MAI!"

I spun around to face the one who beckoned me.

You! Why are you here? Why does it have to be you?

"You're crazy you know that?" He pressed a hand against the wall for support while catching his breath.

"I…I—"

"Mo ii yo… (Forget it)" His piercing red eyes stared directly into mine. I felt myself getting lost in his stare…and to think, I thought we were both the same… there was just something different about this person…

Why are you so different? Some how…I want to know you…I want to know everything about you…

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and tore me away from my thoughts.

"Where're we going!" I jerked it but he held on.

"Back to the hotel room..."

His voice was cold, I didn't like it.

"Let go of my hand, I can get there myself." My hand struggled like a worm trying to escape from the clutches of a bird's beak.

He seemed thoughtful for a while, and then he used his free hand to unwrap the scarf around his neck. He tied one end of it around my wrist and took hold of the other end.

"What the hell? You don't trust me?" What's with the bondage!

He gave a firm and decisive "No!"

"Na Levian wa sagashite nai ka? (Then what about Levian! I'm not gonna look for him?)"

END OF POV

"If you had lost Dranzer wouldn't you be searching for him too?"

Mai tried to reason with him as he pulled her along. Passers-by looked at the pair weirdly as they walked through the hotel.

"Please, I really need to fi— -ba dump- -ba dump- Ssss!" Mai hissed at the pain and clutched her head. 'No…it's coming back?' He blue orbs were wide with fright.

"What's wrong?" Kai checked to see if she was alright, a bit of worry shone in his eyes.

"My head…it's hurting again."

'What!' The boy was taken aback. 'How could she be having it again? It's been 3 months since she had the last attack!'

Mai slowly steadied herself, her hand still rubbing her temple.

"You alright?" He helped her up.

"Yeah…it was only temporary."

"We should head back quickly." Kai scanned his surroundings. For some reason, Mai's attack wasn't a good sign… 'Eden could be close…' he thought.

-But little did the duo know that when they passed a certain room, another had the same accident simultaneously as Mai.-

-Room 405-

"Riya?" A white-haired girl tilted her head in concern.

"It's nothing, ehehe." The boy ignored the pain and smiled…

Ah, finally chapter 23 is done. Thanks to all who reviewed:

XxKaexX: ok ok! is this fast enough? haha. hope you enjoyed this one!

skarmory: Haha, use Eden? Hmm, you'll jsut have to wait and see XD!

max-4-ever: Thanks for reviewing! Appreciate your support!

reebiegirl: Haha, you're picking up the japanese pretty well

kyogue: Haha, maybe they will maybe they won't :p Update your story too ok? I hope Djesereet (sp?) gets to dance with Kai!


	24. Just too many Arguments

Heyloos ppl! Hey to all the new reviewers too!XD I was kinda lazy to post this chapter but I finally did and thus, the constant bugging in the depths of my mind to post this chapter is finally gone plus I have more data space!

And some of you are wondering who Riya is? Go look up chapter 7. Better open your eyesREAL wide coz he's hard to spot. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 24------Just too many Arguments

-ta- Kai placed a glass of juice in front of Mai.

"Thanks…" Her hands cupped the glass and she took a sip.

Kai pulled out a chair and sat across from her, "How's your head?"

"Mo daijoubu desu (it's fine now)" She gave a small nod.

-silence…-

Mai stared at the glass, watching the orange pulp sink to the bottom. She never liked orange juice except for the freshly squeezed one; the carton one tasted funny…

"Uh…you're not hungry? You missed lunch." The girl finally mustered the courage to speak up.

Kai didn't flinch, he still sat there looking calm and collected, staring at the table as if there was nothing more interesting… 'Stupid guy…Fine! Don't reply then!'

She got up, dumped the leftover juice into the sink and—

"Tell me."

Mai paused. Kai had spoken.

"What do you plan to do with Eden? It's been three months…"

The Zeelan left the glass in the sink and returned to the table. "I don't know…"

Mai sighed and leaned back in her chair, "What's my purpose in this world? Is it just to free Eden? …"

"My whole life I've harboured something so detestable to man… Why do I have to be the one who resurrects such a thing? I should've died along with everyone in the fire, that way… I wouldn't have to be a burden to anyone …"

"If you want to die then do it now." Kai looked at her, he was serious.

"What?" Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing; did Kai just tell her to kill herself?

"The last time I heard you said you didn't want to die, are you regretting it now? What're you trying to do Mai? Do you think by sacrificing yourself the world will be a better place?"

Mai: "!" –stunned-

"Stop trying to save everyone."

"But if I don't then the world will—"

-Bam!- Kai's slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "FUCK THE WORLD MAI! What about yourself? What does Mai want to do? Does she want to live or die? If you want to die then do it right now and end your guilt! But if you want to live then just say so and stick with it!"

Mai froze. 'If you want to live then just say so and stick with it!' his words replayed in her head. 'To live…to disappear…what I want… is it selfish of me if—'

"I want to live." She was barely audible.

"Louder!"

"I WANT TO LIVE! I want to live… datte minna to ishyo ni (because I want to be with everyone)" Tears were forming in her eyes. She rubbed them away, but they kept flowing, "Why am I crying? –sniff- this is so –sniff- embarrassing."

For all the times she had caused everyone to worry, the times she hurt herself, lost her family, her friends, her grandfather, people she hurt, people who hurt her, Levian; everything she kept locked up inside just came flowing out. All the pain and insecurity, the lies, everything went free… and for once, she had chosen her own path in life.

Kai watched her cry, she was so broken. Should he comfort her? The boy lifted his hand but hesitated, 'Do I want to touch her? No, and yes. This is so scary…' He struggled with himself but slowly moved his hand and—

"Here." Kai handed her a box of tissues. (readers: -faints- blu: ahahah! Had you there didn't I? XP Pity though, quizilla doesn't let you have more spacing btwn paragraphs, tht way there would've been more suspense.)

Mai pulled out a piece of tissue and blew her nose.

KAI'S POV

Dranzer: WHY DIDN'T YOU COMFORT HER!

I tried ok? Don't ask me to do those things; I'm a guy for heaven's sake! This is a girl's job!

Dranzer: At least say something comforting?

Like what? I don't know what to do when girls cry…I …I get nervous

Dranzer: Tsk tsk. The mighty Kai is afraid of girls who cry…

Hey! I gave her tissues alright!

I looked at her.

You're really messed up you know… and impulsive…and weird, vulnerable, moody, loud, silly, milk-loving, hot-tempered...…but, that's what makes you so endearing.

I smiled at the thought.

END OF KAI'S POV

"What's –sniff- so funny? You're smiling." Mai looked suspiciously at Kai through the tear-stained tissue.

"Nothing." He quickly looked away.

She stared at him for a bit then proceeded to raid the box for more tissues…

-Somewhere in China-

"It's not really a formal thing is it? I mean we can wear anything so long as it looks decent." Tyson miserably looked at himself in the full length mirror. He had on a collared blue long sleeved shirt with black trousers…

"This material very good sir! I give you discount you buy two ok?" The Chinese shop owner stood hands clasped together, his beady eyes turned into slits whenever he smiled his only-to-please-the-customer-so-that-he-will-buy-the-product smile.

"Don't you want to look presentable Tyson?" Mariah studied his outfit in the mirror. "It's perfect for you."

"I just wanna wear my own clothes, it reflects the real me. I look like a trained dog wearing this…" Tyson groaned.

"No you don't."

"Mariah, stop forcing people to dress up! Just let us wear what were comfortable in. Stop being so selfish!" Rei had to put his foot down, they had been arguing over what to wear for over an hour.

"Rei…" Mariah was shocked to hear her beloved say such a thing.

"Mariah was only trying to help! You didn't have to shout at her like that!" Lee snapped at the black-haired boy.

"Oh yeah? Don't tell me you enjoy this?"

Lee dropped his head, Rei did have a point…

The neko-jin glared at Lee then looked at Mariah, "I'm going back." With that he turned around and walked away.

"Rei!" The girl ran after him but Lee pulled her arm back.

"Don't."

"But!"

"I don't think he wants to see you right now… Give him some time."

Mariah looked hopelessly in the direction Rei had left, 'Rei…'

-Fast forward…Hotel, room 57-

-Slam!-

Kai and Mai's heads spun around to see who had caused the unnecessary noise. Mai sensed that there was something wrong when she saw only Rei walk in.

Rei stormed into his room and closed the door. The two at the table exchanged glances, something was definitely up.

"You think…" Mai pointed to the rooms.

But Kai shook his head. He knew best to leave Rei alone at a time like this. It was a guy thing…

MAI'S POV

I threw another ball of tissue into the already overflowing bin. I stared at the puffy mess…

White…

Fluffy…

Warm…

Levian... Where did you run off to?

Is it too much to ask… if you could come back? ... Please?

I diverted my gaze to the table and sneaked a peek at Kai.

Why is he still here? Doesn't he have more important things to do? It's not like being with me is gonna do any good for him… idiot.

But he missed his lunch…Gah! What am I thinking? That guy doesn't know the meaning of kindness. Maybe he wasn't even hungry to begin with…

"I know I'm gorgeous but you don't have to stare for so long."

WHAT!

I flung the empty tissue box at him.

"Dare mo suki ka! Baka! (Who would like you? Idiot!)"

The tissue box had no effect on him… Damn! I bet you think this is really funny don't you Kai?

END OF POV

The door clicked open. 'Oh great, more violators of the peace…' Mai thought.

The gang walked in with two new people she did not recognise.

"Um…is Rei back?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. He seems pretty pissed though." Mai answered. 'Why's she so timid all of a sudden?'

"Oh…" Mariah sat herself down on the sofa; she looked depressed about something.

"Have you been crying Mai? Your eyes look all puffy." Max examined her face.

"Huh? No!" Mai frantically rubbed her eyes to make them appear less puffy.

"Did Kai do something wrong?" Tyson eyed the accused suspiciously. 'I never really trusted that guy around girls…' He thought.

"No, he didn't do anything. Um, new company?" Mai tried to change the subject.

"This is Kevin and Gary. They're part of the White Tigers." Hilary introduced.

"Ni hao. (Hello in Chinese)" She greeted the pair. "Excuse me, I have somewhere to go." She bowed and snatched up her hoody from the chair.

"You do?" Max, Tyson and Hil questioned simultaneously.

"I'm going to look for Lev."She said while struggling to get her arm through the sleeve. "I have to find him… No matter what."

Sorry if it's a little bland, I can't seem to connect this part with another part of the story thts SUPER suprising! You guys wait for tht ok? Please review! Thx!


	25. Lost Souls Reunited

Chapter 25------Lost Souls Reunited

"Oi oi! Stop being so rash!" Hilary pulled her arm before Mai could leave. "Let's think about this, do you even know where he is?"

"I don't but I'll search—"

"And another thing, how're you supposed to find a bit beast?"

"I…" Mai couldn't answer. Hilary was right, a bit beast doesn't just walk out in public even though only a few can see them… and China is so big, Levian could be anywhere.

Hilary laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and steered her away from the door, "All we can do is wait and hope that Levian comes back. If he doesn't then, I'm sorry…but that doesn't mean you'll be any less of a blader than you already are." The brunette led Mai past the living room, "Excuse us –smiles at Kevin and Gary-" and into their bedroom. Tyson and Max followed too.

"So…wanna watch tv?" Lee gave a silly grin.

"Sure."

-Bedroom-

Mai had her back turned away from the other members in the room. She stared out the glass window, the vast concrete landscape and distant hills filled her scope of view. 'Levian could be anywhere…This is hopeless!' She felt her heart sink. No more Levian… No! She couldn't bear it!

"Have you guys ever lost your bit beasts before?" The ashen-haired girl spoke ever so softly.

"Not really." Tyson answered.

"I have, many times."

"Really?" Mai turned around to face the blond kid.

"Yup. I lost Draciel lots of times." Max sat himself on a nearby chair.

"Haha, he was always the one getting captured." Max looked reminiscent, "One time, I guess I overreacted and pushed him too hard during a match. His defence armour weakened and the bad guys were able to capture him…I was winning and yet…in the end, I lost Draciel…" He stared at the carpet, as if blaming himself for being so irresponsible.

"I guess you could say my bit beast is the weakest among the rest…or maybe I'm the one who's weak, since I can't seem to protect Draciel…"

"But it wasn't you fault Maxie, those guys cheated!" Hilary defended.

"Yours is different. Draciel was taken from you, mine ran away…" Mai took out her beyblade and fondled with it, thinking to herself.

"I must be really terrible huh? I mean, how many bladers actually lose their bit beats because they ran away?"

"Yeah, I think you're the first."

Mai looked at Tyson. She wasn't expecting _that _kind of answer…people were looking for comfort here…

In the background, Hilary was reprimanding Tyson for being so unsupportive…

'Hey, why_ do _I want comfort anyways? Dunno…guess I like it, the attention… But this is acting spoilt; I don't want to be perceived as a spoilt girl. It's just like Kai said… I'm powered by people's words… I want to hear others say what I don't want to admit myself and to tell me that everything will be alright… I can't comfort myself but seek comfort in others…What am I doing? This is just so wrong!'

"Umm…"

Hilary and Tyson immediately shut up upon hearing Mai speak.

The girl gave a sheepish smile, "To be honest, I just wanted someone to comfort me that's all. You guys can go now."

The trio stared at her blankly…

"THAT'S IT?" Tyson shouted.

"Sorry if I wasted your time." The smile on Mai's face didn't look like she was sorry at all.

Hilary had that so-my-sympathy-was-wasted? look on her face.

"Honto ni gomenasai. (I'm truly sorry)" Mai put her hands together and bowed for forgiveness.

"Sigh…" Hilary really didn't know what to do with this girl. "So are you still going to look for Levian?"

The smile on Mai's face faded, "Maybe… but like you said, trying to find him is crazy… Perhaps I should just wait for him to come back, if he ever does."

"He'll come back, I'm sure of it." Max's voice was strong, as though he really believed that Levian would return.

The ashen-haired girl nodded her head, "Enough with the comforting already, you're making me embarrassed!" She threw a pillow at Max.

The whole room erupted into fits of laughter as pillows flung across the room, dispelling the heavy atmosphere…

-That night…-

The girl tossed and turned in her bed, her face an expression of distress…

MAI'S DREAM

The siren blared through the speakers as the whole room flashed with red light.

"Increase the voltage! We mustn't let it escape!"

A piercing cry filled the room as waves of electricity jabbed at your body.

No! Stop it! Stop it!

Somehow, my voice couldn't get through; no one took notice of me, as if I was invisible. I watched you trash about in the tank as the blue sparks got more and more intense.

Stop it! Don't hurt him!

I ran towards the control panel and pushed the man aside. I slammed my hands on the buttons, desperately trying to destroy the machine. I'd do anything! As long as it would save you.

"You little brat! Who let you in here?"

I felt strong arms grasp my arm and I winced in pain. The next thing I knew, I was flung backwards. I screamed as I hit the wall hard.

But no one seemed to hear me; I was mute to the world. But you, you turned your head my way, you heard me…

I'm sorry! I tried to help but—

-Crrrraaacccckkk- The tank burst and everything was thrown into chaos.

"Seal it! Quick!"

"AAAARRRHHHHHHH!"

The shouts and screams faded as I slowly lost consciousness. I touched the back of my head, it felt warm, my hands, they were covered in a warm crimson liquid…I…I…

"Aaaaggghh!" I sat up, gasping for air. I clutched my chest as my heart beat raced. I looked scanned my surroundings: sheets, bedroom, Hilary. 'It was a dream?'

-Cling-

'Bells?' I looked around, a white creature lay by my bedside; apparently it got woken up by my sudden outburst.

My eyes widened, "Levian?" I scrambled to my feet, "Is that really you? You don't know how much I've missed you!" I reached out to touch Levian but he backed away.

'Don't come!' He barked.

"! –stunned- But Levian I—" I took a step closer to him but a fierce growl sent me retreating.

'Why? I don't understand…' I looked at Lev, trying to understand his actions. He was so cold, growling and snapping at me as though I was the enemy.

I decided to give him space and climbed back into bed, not once taking my eyes of Lev. He eased up a bit and lay on his side but didn't let his guard down; he was still in a position where he could react quickly enough.

"I guess you haven't forgiven me huh?"

A low growl escaped from Levian.

"I understand if you're still angry… but you didn't have to run off like that. I have feelings to you know? I was so scared when you left me… I ran around looking for you, I didn't even know where I was going, but I didn't care so long as I found you."

'Hmph, why are you telling me this? It's not as if I care… You don't care either; all you care about is Eden.'

'It's not as if I care…' Those words sounded really hurtful. Mai resisted the urge to argue back, she didn't want to make Levian angrier than he already was.

"If you don't care than why are you here?" I spoke as calmly as possible.

The wolf looked away, 'I said I didn't care about your explanation…I never said I didn't care about you…'

"Levian…"My eyes grew watery and my body suddenly felt warm, it was just so comforting to know that he was still around…that he still cared.

'But you have Eden to protect you, you don't need me anymore.'

I jumped from the bed and grabbed Levian before he could react in time.

"What're you saying?" Tears streamed down my cheeks, "Of course I need you!" I hugged Levian even tighter. "–sniff- Sometimes I'm stupid, -sniff- I say things without thinking and –sniff- I hurt people but I never –sniff- wanted to hurt them. I never wanted to –sniff- hurt you. I'm sorry."

I looked up and ruffled one of his ears, "I believe in Levian very very much –sniff- no one could ever replace you."

'That's all I wanted to hear…' I thought I saw Lev's eyes soften.

Levian suddenly glowed white (Mai: Levian? What's happening?) and disappeared, leaving behind flecks of white sparkles.

A speck of the white substance fell onto Mai's palm.

'I'll always keep my promise…'

The girl smiled and enclosed her fingers…

END OF DREAM

-Morning-

"Mai, wake up." Hilary shook the girl with her foot.

"Ugh, lemme sleep a bit more, I wanna find out what happens next…" Mai mumbled.

The brunette cocked an eye brow 'She's dreaming…', "What're you doing on the floor? Get up now!"

The Zeelan continued to snooze…

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Hil whacked her with a pillow.

"WHAT!" Mai snapped at her.

"IT'S 11 IN THE MORNING! YOU HAVE TRAINING TO DO!" Hil replied with the same tone Mai had used on her.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh…" The girl got off the floor, 'Huh?' She looked from the floor to the bed, 'How'd I end up on the floor?'

Mai decided to let it slide; she wasn't going to bother with such trivial things in the morning. She dragged herself to the kitchenette, tying her hair into a messy bun along the way.

"Morning!" Mariah greeted.

"Morning…" Mai pulled out a chair, folded her arms on the table and buried her head in them.

"Aw c'mon, aren't you excited? Today's the big opening ceremony! Here, eat up." The pinkette pushed a plate of toast towards Mai.

Mai lazily lifted her head. She grabbed a piece of the stale toast, spread jam on it and munched slowly, 'sleepy…'

Levian: Hey, look alive will ya?

"! –shocked- You're back! Then it wasn't just a dream?"

Mariah and Hilary were shocked at her sudden uproar. "Dream?"

"Uh nothing, sorry…" The girl sat back in her chair.

Levian: Where else can we communicate but in your head?

'Yeah, you're right… Oh and Lev?'

Levian: Hm?

'I'm really glad you're back.' Mai couldn't help but smile; the happiness she felt was just so immense that her body unconsciously showed signs of it.

"So! Where are the rest?"

"Someone's suddenly perky…" Hilary commented.

"They're training. We tried to wake you but you were so dead to the world, we gave up trying." Mariah shrugged.

"Hehehe, warui warui. (playfully saying sorry) We'll go after I get changed ok?" Mai gobbled down her toast and strode off to the room.

-Training hall-

"So you think you can beat me huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Heh, don't run home crying after Dragoon trashes your blade!"

"Dream on tubby!"

Mai and Tyson continued to throw cocky remarks at each other.

Rei shook his head, "Those two…"

"Haha –chuckles-, it can't be helped. Besides, I've never seen Mai this happy before." Mariah stood abreast her fellow neko-jin.

"Yeah. Something good must've happened." Rei watched the two bladers launch their blades into the beydish.

"Loser buys the winner a milkshake!" Mai called out.

"DEAL!"

The blades did a few laps around the beydish, picking up speed so that their attacks would be more powerful.

"Don't let Dragoon touch you!" The crystal blade swerved left and right, avoiding Dragoon's attempts to knock it off balance.

"You're no match for Dragoon without a bit beast Mai! DRAGOON ATTACK!" The blue bit beast emerged from the blade and charged straight at Levian.

'You're in for a surprise Tyson.' The girl grinned. "LEVIAN! WATER MAGE NOW!"

A beam of white light burst from the centre of Mai's blade. It fanned out to reveal a white wolf crouched and ready to attack, the blue embers around its ankles blazing wildly.

"! –shocked- She got Levian back!"

"ALRIGHT!"

In a flash, Levian turned into water and dissolved before Dragoon reached him. Time and again, he would materialise in another area and dissolve before Dragoon could even lay a claw on him.

"He's playing with you! Try to anticipate Levian's next move!" Tyson shouted.

The rest watched in awe at how the match was progressing. More powerful attacks, greater skill, more competition, everything was so amazing! It gave them an insight on what they would face if they ever had the chance to face each other in a tournament in future.

Dragoon stood in the centre of the dish, its eyes darting around trying to figure out Levian's next move. Suddenly! The water materialised into several copies of Levian. The clones surrounded Dragoon, moving in a flowing pattern to confuse its enemy.

'Damn! There are just too many! Which one's the real one?' Tyson searched in desperation for a flaw that would single out the real Levian from the rest but every one of them were perfectly identical. "Just take 'em all out till you find the real one!"

The dragon obeyed and swiped at the nearest Levian copy but it dissolved instantly upon contact. It did the same with the other copies.

Dragoon: This isn't working! You need to think of a better plan.

'I'm trying! Uh, try stopping their movement? There's gotta be something causing that effect.'

"Now Lev! ARTIC FLARE!"

The clones dissolved to reveal the real Levian. Lev slammed right into Dragoon, the blue flames scorched the reptilian's body as he fell backwards and crashed into the side of the dish.

"Katta. (I've won)" The realisation hit her as she saw Tyson's blade land on the ground outside the beydish.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Max exclaimed while running up to congratulate Mai.

"Yeah! And you got Levian back! That's great!"

The girl blushed, "Haha, thanks."

"I think someone owes someone a milkshake?" Hilary elbowed Tyson in the ribs as he joined the group.

"Yeah I got it. Hey, why don't we all get one? It's nearly lunchtime."

The gang agreed and everyone filed out of the hall.

"I want a strawberry milksha— oh! Sorry!" Mai had accidentally bumped into someone.

"No, it's o—kay…"

The two strangers held their gaze...

"Co-Copellia?" Mai couldn't believe her eyes, was this for real?

"Mai?" The maroon-haired girl's eyes started to tear up.

"Oh my god! I thought you were dead!" The Zeelan embraced her long-lost friend, trying to suppress her tears.

"Me too, me too –sniff-" Copellia pulled away and held Mai's hands in hers, "But you're alive! And you're…you're here!" She just couldn't believe it! Mai wasn't dead! It made her extremely happy to see her friend standing right in front of her, in the flesh.

"Copellia? Something wr— Mai!"

Mai recognised that voice, 'That voice!' She hoped her guess was right as she looked past Copellia's head.

"RIYA! DREX! MIT-CHAN! YOU GUYS!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around them, not caring if she squeezed them to death. The foursome huddled together, savouring the moment of finally finding each other.

"I'm so glad you're all alive. I thought I was the only one left –sniff-" Mai wiped a tear from her eye and took a good look at her friends. They were the same as ever: Drex and Mit-chan with their white hair and Mit's signature trademark, a silver-cross earring dangling on her right ear lobe, Riya still had the same shaggy brown hair but he had grown a bit taller and Copellia with her maroon-hair which was braided into a long messy ponytail which wentdown to her waist.

"Urh-hum! –clears throat- Mind telling us what's going on here?" Tyson interrupted. The whole group looked puzzled, Mai hugging some people they'd never seen before and blabbering stuff about being alive? What on earth was going on?

"Oh sorry." Mai turned to face the group. "These guys are my friends. This is Drex, Mit-chan, Copellia and Riya. Riya's uh…"

"I'm her fiancé."

"FIANCE?"

Ugh...so sleepy but at last, this chapter's done. It's pretty long this time round coz I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger haha XP Anyways, kudos to all those who reviewed last time and I know this chapter had a lot of water works but the next one will be happy happy joy joy ok? Lol... happy happy joy joy reminds me of Ren an Stimpy from cartoon network, haha was such a bad cartoon gone wrong.

See yaz! Pls weviiieeeeeuuuuuwwww!


	26. Green Eyes

Chapter 26------Green Eyes

"Oh sorry." Mai turned to face the group. "These guys are my friends. This is Drex, Mit-chan, Copellia and Riya. Riya's uh…"

"I'm her fiancé."

"FIANCE?"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Yep!" Riya confirmed. Everyone turned to face Mai for an explanation.

"Yeah, it's true… Riya's… my fiancé…" Mai turned a shade of pink and looked at her feet. She didn't like people to know she was betrothed, especially not this group of people… Now a certain person knew the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hil asked, surprised.

"Mai, who're these people?"

"Uh..." 'Shit, they're gonna ask so many questions…' "Umm…why don't you guys join us for lunch and I'll explain everything?" The Zeelan nervously glanced at the two parties, awaiting their answer.

"Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do." Tyson eyed her suspiciously.

"Sure."

The two groups headed back to room 57 and Mai ordered a pizza…

blu: ok, from here onwards it's Kai's POV from when they met Copellia and company…

KAI'S POV

"I'm her fiancé."

"FIANCE?"

I guess everyone's jaw dropped, including mine but what the hell! _He's_ her fiancé?

I don't think I like this Riya guy very much…

Dranzer: I'm sensing rivalry here –in a sing-song voice-

No! Why would I be jealous of a guy like him? I mean look at him! Dark brown hair, tall, nice smile… I admit he does look good, better than Rei…but not as good as me! –quickly adds- And what's with that stupid shirt? 'Nichts' ? What kinda name is 'Nichts' !

blu: 'nichts' is a german word for nothingness

Dranzer: Haha, you should hear yourself. Kai Hiwatari ranting about a pretty boy, ahahahah!

-glares- I'm not ranting! Look! Now he's smiling and laughing along with her!

I watched as the two of them walked side by side, surrounded by their friends, all chatting merrily. We entered the hotel room and sat ourselves around the living room. Mai went off to order the pizza.

I folded my arms across my chest. Everyone was talking but I didn't care what they had to say; pointless chatter if you asked me… I kept looking at him, observing how he acted. Mai rejoined the group and his face brightened up, offering up the empty space next to him. Mai politely refused, HAH! –inner Kai sticks out tongue at Riya-

But I don't understand, they're engaged? His not even _that_ good looking… But… does Mai really like him? She acts so comfortable around him…

What is he to her?

END OF POV

"Ok, start spilling Mai. Why didn't you tell us you had a fiancé?"

"I uh… I thought he was dead. –quickly turns to Riya- No offence Riya! But I thought everyone had died in the fire so… I forgot about the whole engagement." Mai glanced at Riya, his smile seemed to have wavered a bit. 'Is he upset?' She hoped she didn't hurt his feelings.

"That's plausible." Rei said in agreement.

"So Mai, you have yet to introduce us to your friends." Copellia said, eyeing Kai with much interest.

"Uh yeah. This is Tyson, Max, …" Mai went on and on up to the White tigers.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." The maroon-haired girl nodded politely.

"Yeah, these guys are really great. –smiles warmly at Tyson and gang- If it wasn't for them, I'd be dead by now."

"Nah, it was nothing!" Tyson rubbed his head in embarrassment. This was all too flattering.

"Haha, she must be a handful to control." Drex commented, receiving a playful punch on the shoulder from Mai.

-Ding dong-

"I'll get it." Max ran off and came back with 2 boxes of pizza.

"I'll get some drinks." Mariah left with Rei and Hil to the kitchenette and returned a while later carrying three trays of drinks.

"Yeah, our village was burnt down. When we came back, we found no survivors so we thought everyone had died and— oh thanks –takes drink from Mariah- so…" Drex was engaged in a conversation with Kenny.

"Here Riya" Mai handed the glass of coke to him.

"Thanks."

They're fingers accidentally touched—

"!"

"!"

The glass dropped on the carpet as the two immediately pulled their hands away. They stared at each other in shocked.

'What was that? It's that same feeling!'

"You! You…"

"You felt it too?"

Mai hurriedly nodded her head, her blue orbs wide with disbelief.

"Something wrong?" A look of concern washed over Mit's face.

Riya grabbed his fiancé's hand, "I think we need to talk. Drex, Mit-chan, Lia, you too. –turns to face the rest- Sorry but we have to go. I'll bring Mai back later."

'Wait! Where's he taking her?' Kai suddenly became very alert.

"But she has the Opening ceremony to attend!" Mariah called as the group ran out of the room.

"Where we going?" Mai allowed herself to be taken away, leaving the rest in utter confusion…

-Room 405-

-Bam- The door closed roughly behind them.

"Sit." Riya pushed Mai down onto the bed. He paced back and forth. Mai could tell he wasdistraught from the frown on his face.

"Riya? What's going on?" The raven-haired girl was clueless.

"Just now, when we touched, did you feel it? That pang in your head?"

"You felt it too? But how can—?"

"That's what I'm going to explain now. Do you know about the legend of Eden?"

"Yeah! He got sealed in the rock for causing destruction. Archaeologists found the rock, it was on the news."

"Yes, that one. Before he was sealed, he promised something, that his two souls would reincarnate every 50 generations. Do you know about that?"

"Yes but what has this have to –" Then it struck her, "You mean! You have Eden's soul too?"

"I think so... I get these strange images in my mind whenever my head hurts." Mai felt the bed sink a little from Riya's weight.

"But we can't trust the legend right? We don't even know the full story!" Copellia argued.

"No, I've experienced the same thing… And you may think this is crazy but…I've changed into another self before."

"What?" Riya grew concern. Was something going to happen to him too?

"I don't remember it but Kenny has it recorded in his computer. I sorta subconsciously changed into this…" She hated saying it but she couldn't think of another word. "this _thing_ and it claimed to be Eden."

"You mean you morphed into Eden?" Mit-chan was stupefied. Such things couldn't happen in the world they live in now! They just couldn't!

"That's what they said… but I don't recall any memory of it ever happening."

"But it's strange; usually the souls appear in two different tribes… Now they've appeared in the same tribe, but don't we share a common goal? How can one of you unleash evil on your own people?" Drex placed a hand on his chin, his mind deep in thought.

"Please, can we not talk about this now?" Mai looked up to face her friends. "I mean, we've just found each other and… I don't wanna worry you guys with this issue so, let's just be happy that we're all together again, alright?"

Riya flashed a warm smile, placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. The others joined in the hug.

"I really missed you guys." She mumbled into the brunette's shirt and tightened her embrace…

-room 57-

"What's taking them so long? The Opening Ceremony's gonna start in 2 hours!" Mariah tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Chill will ya? Anyway, Mai's in good hands. She's with her fiancé." Tyson said as he picked out a blue linen long-sleeved shirt from the closet.

'Fiance' Kai didn't like that word though he acted indifferently. He wasn't going to get jealous. Kai Hiwatari has pride. Kai Hiwatari does not succumb to anyone. Kai Hiwatari is supreme.

Kai Hiwatari had lost…

'He's her fiancé, of course she'll love him! Why can't I just accept that! I should just forget it… there's nothing I can do...'

Kai buttoned up the remaining buttons of his crimson long-sleeved shirt.

'And yet… I don't like it that she's with him.'

"Mind passing me that clothes hanger?"

Max had broken Kai's train of thought and he irritably passed him the hanger. He was a bit grateful though, Max had steered him away from Mai and Riya. 'God, I gotta stop thinking about this.' He thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You girls should go get ready. I'm sure Mai will turn up at the ceremony."

"Yeah, guess you're right. C'mon Mariah, we've got a lot of work to do!" Hilary playfully tugged Mariah out of the room. "No peeking till we're done!" She called.

-Room 402-

"Hey Copellia?" Mai tilted her head to look at her friend as half her body dangled off the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"You know the Opening Ceremony right?"

"What about it?" The girl sat down beside Mai's head.

Mai turned over so she lay on her stomach. All that blood rushing to her head was making her dizzy. "Must we really dress formally? I hate dresses…"

"They're a pain. You can't run in them."

"Hahaha, yeah. Is there a way we can show up without having to wear those stupid things?"

Both girls thought for a while and then a grin spread across their faces.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight Lia."

"Haha, great minds think alike. Catch ya later guys!" The two mates headed out the door, obviously pleased with their master plan by the smirks on their faces.

This one took a alongtime I know, but I had camp and a lil' writer's block. Excuses excuses... Hahah. Oh wells, hope you guys understand the story so far. It's gonna take a LLOOOONNNNGGG time to finish.

Ciao!


	27. The Plan

Chapter 27------The Plan

"Thank you all for coming! We are gathered here today to mark the 6th –"

Suddenly! The doors flew open and gun shots were heard throughout the ball room.

-BANG!-

-BANG!-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everywhere, people dunked under their tables, waiters and waitresses ran for cover, nervous whispers elicited from mouths…

"NOBODY MOVE! –BANG!-" The raven-haired girl sent another shot into the air while her female counter part marched up to the chairman.

"WAHAHAHA! HAND OVER ALL THE FOOD OR FATSO HERE GETS IT!" The girl drove the gun barrel into the back of the chairman.

"P-p-please! Have –"

-twink-

"HEY! I was watching that!" Tyson protested.

"Sorry Tyson, but we've gotta go. The girls are ready." Max nodded his head towards the hallway.

The bluenette opened his mouth to say something but completely forgot all about it when he caught sight of the girls.

They were stunning! Hilary had her hair pulled back into a neat knot which was held up by a black pin with a pink cherry blossom. (blu: I don't know what it's called but its one of those long sticks which you insert into your hair and it stays up and now they come with fancy decorations or dangly stuff to make it more fashionable. Sigh, I seriously need to read more magazines…) She wore a black spaghetti-strap dress which had black sequins sewn across the neck line and had a light pink shawl over her shoulders to complete the look. Her make up was light and a pair of thin silver rectangle-block earrings dangled from her ears.

Mariah, on the other hand, wore an oriental-looking dress. The neck line was an inverted V and you had to tie the two strings which held the dress up to the back of your neck. The dress was white at the top but slowly blended into a baby pink then to a light plum colour as you went down and ended in a diagonal cut across the legs. Mariah let her hair down but it was curled in some places to give the wavy-look. She wore a pair of white high heels on her feet and carried a small pink handbag. As for jewellery, a silver bangle in the shape or a dragon with two small rubies for eyes curled across her wrist.

"W-wow! You girls look… look great!" Tyson was impressed. He had a pretty date to show off tonight.

"You think?" Hilary examined her look. "Is it too much?"

"No! It's perfect." He stepped up to her to take her hand. "You're perfect."

Hil blushed "Thanks", and allowed Tyson to walk her out the door.

"Ready to go Mariah?" Rei held out his hand.

"Yeah." She smiled warmly and took his hand.

'Hurry it up already…' Kai stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stand watching this lovey-dovey stuff… and he had to lock the hotel room! Can't they move any faster?

The Russian hurriedly locked up, Max was waiting for him and the two of them formed the back line of the group as they walked towards the lobby…

-Kitchen of hotel-

"She'll be here tonight so don't mess things up."

"Yeah yeah…" Chace replied off handed-ly.

"You're tie isn't even straight." Liz spun Chace around so that she could straighten out his outfit.

Britten gave a chuckle.

"What?"

"Haha, it's just that you guys look like you're married doing that."

The two of them blushed. "On second thought, you can fix it yourself." Liz dropped the tie and headed off to do something. She didn't care what she did, so long as it saved her the embarrassment being around those two.

Chace couldn't stop grinning to himself.

"Pervert." Britten nudged him in the ribs, receiving a scowl form his partner.

"Listen, we can't afford to screw up. There's gonna be a lot of people tonight, singling her out won't be easy…" Britten commented as he watched the other waiters and waitresses prepare the ball room for the Opening ceremony.

Just then, two figures walked into the kitchen wearing the waitress's uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, black dress pants and a thin black satin ribbon tied around the collar to hold it up.

"I think our job just got a little easier." Chace whispered into Brit's ear and went back into the kitchen.

"Don't do anything funny Chace!"

The light blue-haired teen, without turning back, lifted his hand in a casual wave.

"How much do you think we'll get paid doing this?" Mai unbuttoned the top button of her shirt to loosen the collar.

"Dunno, but hey? I'd do this any day then wear a dress."

"Hahahaha." The two friends hi-fived each other.

"I need people at the reception…" The manager scurried about, "You two! You'll be stationed at the reception table!"

"Gotcha boss!" Mai pretended to act all military-style and saluted the manager only to receive a no-fooling-around look.

"Kechi. (Meanie)" Mai commented as the manager walked away.

"C'mon, stop playing. We've got work to do." Copellia dragged her friend towards the reception table.

"I can't wait to see Mariah's face when she sees me wearing this. She'll have a fit!" The ashen-haired girl took a peanut and popped it into her mouth as she passed one of the tables.

-Fast forward-

"Name please."

"Duero Maxwell."

Mai ran down the llloooooooonnnnnnnggggg list of names, 'Stupid piece of paper!' She gathered the paper together so that it was shorter and finally ticked off 'Duero Maxwell'.

"May I see you invitation sir?"

Copellia took a look at the champagne-coloured card and checked if it was genuine. "You may go in sir." She gave a nice big smile.

Copellia made sure he was out of earshot before turning to Mai, "If I have to smile any longer, my mouth is seriously gonna crack!" She whispered into the girl's ear, making her laugh.

"At least you got the easy job; I'm stuck with this ancient-scroll of a paper!" Mai held up the once crease-free paper which was now crumpled from head to toe. The two girls laughed to themselves.

"Urh-hem!"

"Oh, sorry sir! Name please?"

"Ryan Tandiono."

It carried on like this for 30 minutes…

BUT! Not without it's share of funny moments, difficult guests and umm... oh well, just read for yourselves:

Scenario 1

"May I see your invitation please? –looks carefully at card- I'm sorry miss but your invitation is a fake."

"No! It's real! –jabs finger at golden letters- See? That's my name! Konda Natsumi!"

"Um, I don't have you name on the list. Please kindly step aside." Mai tried to reason with her.

"No! It's there! I'm a beyblader! I'm part of team…team V3!"

"Security!" Copellia called.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! –struggles against security- KAI! KAI I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Kaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!"

O.o? "Okkkaaay…that was weird." Mai rolled her eyes…

"Wow…Kai has a lot of admirers huh? That's the 7th time…" Copellia commented while arranging the invitations in a neat pile.

Scenario 2

"Name please?" Mai looked up at the purple-haired teen.

"Anything you wish to call me." The boy grinned.

"Ok, in that case I'll call you slime ball. –pretends to shuffle through paper- Oh sorry, slime ball isn't on the list but you can always check the dumpster. It's on the first floor." Mai gave her sweetest smile. 'Jerk.'

The boy's face changed into a look of reluctance. "Um, it's Kayden, Kayden Lacrosse." He stared at the table, obviously embarrassed by his unsuccessful attempt at wooing the cute waitress.

Scenario 3

blu: I want you guys to read the names ok? It's really funny if you read them and say them out loud. Lol!

"Name please?"

"Racha M. Totthefagbemyliang."

"Huh? Come again?"

"Racha M. Totthefagbemyliang." The Thai girl replied.

"What does the M stand for?" Copellia asked, curious.

"Mahhathenmughunmadijehok."

Mai and Copellia tried to suppress their laughter, "Sorry, didn't catch that. Mind saying your full name?"

"Racha Mahhathenmughunmadijehok Totthefagbemyliang!" The girl replied quickly, irritated by the fact that she had to repeat her many so many times.

"Ahah –receives nudge from Mai- Um, please go…go— AHAHAHAHAHHA!" Copellia couldn't take it anymore. "AHAHAHAH! Ow, my stomach… But did you hear her? Racha Mahhathemu— HAHAHHAH!"

blu: ok, that's enough fun for now. Back to the present situation…

"Name please…" Mai supported her head with one hand while the other rapped the pen on the table.

"Mai? What're you doing?"

"Huh?" She looked up to see Tyson and gang crowding around the table. "Oh, hi guys!"

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT'RE YOU WEARING?" Mariah went round the table and took hold of Mai's shirt.

"Hehe, told you she'd freak."

"Haha. Looks that way." Copellia chuckled.

"So! Name please?" Mai resumed her working pace.

"Don't play dumb, you know our names. And you're supposed to be at the ceremony!" Hilary huffed.

"I AM at the ceremony. Copellia and I are waitresses." Mai smiled as thought she was so proud to be one.

"May I ask what the hold up is?" Drex popped his head in between the group. Then he spotted Mai and Copellia. "You guys! You're supposed to be in there with the rest of us!"

"Hey, Drex! Where's Mit-chan?" Copellia peered over their heads to try and catch a glimpse of her friend. 'Mit-chan in a dress. This I gotta see!'

"Mai? You're here?" It was Riya's turn to show up.

"And you! You were supposed to bring her back 2 hours ago!" Mariah glared at the brown-haired boy.

"Hey, they just ran off!" The boy raised his hands, showing everyone that he was innocent.

The two parties began squabbling over who should have done what and who was in the wrong.

"QUIET!"

Every one closed their mouths, all eyes fixated on Mai.

"Let me and Copellia explain. Neither of us wanted to wear stupid dresses. Then we thought: How could we attend the ceremony without wearing a dress?"

"So we thought of becoming waitresses. We'd be at the ceremony, no dresses and we get paid. Everyone's happy!" Copellia finished.

"All that fuss… just to escape wearing a dress?" Rei sweat-dropped.

"It WAS necessary!" Mai and Copellia argued. "You lessen your chances of survival wearing those things and those!" Mai pointed an imperious finger at Mariah's high heels while Copellia nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah, forget it. When these two are together, a lot of crazy things happen." Mit-chan emerged from behind. She was wearing a plain green tank top with a white layered skirt which reached her mid-shin.

"Aww, Mit-chan isn't wearing a dress…" Copellia sighed disappointedly.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't be caught dead in those things!" She proceeded to enter the ball room.

"Hahaha, but Mit-chan, don't tell me!" Copellia pointed to the girl's feet.

The flaxen haired girl lifted her skirt to reveal a pair of black converse shoes. "Never in a million years!" She grinned and went inside.

"You guys can go in you know." Mai turned to face the rest.

"You'll join us later won't you?" Tyson asked.

"I'll be serving you guys."

"No, as in join the party! Don't cha wanna have fun Mai? Please?" Max gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh…"

"We'll try to knock off before it ends, alright?" Copellia answered for her.

"Great!" And the group walked through the doors.

"Well, I guess that's all the guests." Mai rolled up the name list.

"Wait, there's one more group." Copellia pointed.

Mai turned around to come face to face with—

"You…"

"Well well, if it isn't our old friend. Fancy meeting you here, _Mai_."

"Mai, you know these people?"

But the Zeelan kept a straight face. "Name please?" she asked coldly.

"Ouzuma."

"Dunga."

"Miriam."

"Joseph."

Copellia checked their invitations but worriedly glanced at Mai.

"You may go in sir."

"See you around, Mai." With that, the Saint Shields headed into the ball room.

"Who were those guys?"

"Some idiots…" Mai replied as she packed up their things.

"Oh…" Copellia settled on her answer but couldn't help feeling that something was up between those two…

-Fast forward-

"Excuse me, hot soup coming through." Mai placed the pot in the centre of the table and lifted the cover. Steam and the smell of Shark's fin soup wafted through the air, making Tyson's mouth drool.

"So you're Drex and she's?" Rei questioned the white-haired pair.

"Mit-chan."

"Her real name's Saya butwe grewup calling her Mit-chan so it kinda stuck there." Mai commented as she served the soup.

"Ah, I see. So the both of you are siblings?"

Mai left them to their chatter and rejoined Copellia in the kitchen. Apparently, her pony-tailed friend was engaged in some friendly chatter with a hazel brown-haired waiter.

"Hey, no slacking!" She playfully interrupted the conversation. "Mind helping me with these? –holds up bamboo steamers-"

"I'll help." A light blue-haired guy took the bamboo steamers from Mai's hand.

"Well at least _someone's_ helpful." Mai made sure Copellia heard her remark and walked out of the kitchen with the blue-haired waiter.

Chace turned around and gave his partner a wink. Everything was going according to plan.

Wooo! I finished this in one day! Actually, 12 hours but that's counting the breaks I had in between XD. Sigh, the holidays are sooo boring! And I'm lazy to do my homework… Oh well, at least I have more time to update which is a major plus plus PLUS for you readers!

blu: sleepy -.-zzzZzZzZzZZZZZ please –yawn- revie—zzzZzzZZZZZZ

Kenny: Oooh boy, looks like blu's too tired to end this. –darts eyes around suspiciously- Oh yeah baby! –starts jumping around and imitating a rock star- Don't wanna be an American Idiot! –jump jump shakes head- Don't wanna live in f—

TV screen goes black. White words appear in the middle of the screen:

PLEASE REVIEW


	28. Rumbling Hearts

Hey ppl! I just found out something. You see I read through my previous chapters and I think I've change my writing style…it's become too dialogue-y and lacks description so you ppl don't have a picture of what the surroundings are like. I'm so sorry. I don't quite like the style now so I'll revert back to my old style which seems more interesting, helps you readers imagine.

Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed! I shall better my writing skills for your reading pleasure :)

Chapter 28------Rumbling Hearts

Mai left her friends to their chatter and rejoined Copellia in the kitchen. Apparently, her pony-tailed friend was engaged in some friendly chatter with a hazel brown-haired waiter.

"Hey, no slacking!" She playfully interrupted the conversation. "Mind helping me with these? –holds up bamboo steamers-"

"I'll help." A light blue-haired guy took the bamboo steamers from Mai's hand.

"Well at least _someone's_ helpful." Mai made sure Copellia heard her remark and walked out of the kitchen with the blue-haired waiter.

Chace turned around and gave his partner a wink. Everything was going according to plan.

The two of them handed out the bamboo steamers as they shifted from table to table and finally made their way to the edge of the room to scan the area for people who required their services.

Mai was so caught up in her work she hardly noticed how wonderfully decorated the ball room was. Each table had a small flower arrangement made from peach-coloured roses and baby's breath which was set in the middle of a rotatable circular panel. (the ones placed on top of the table so that you can rotate the food around without having to continuously pass it) The room was a nice shade of sunset orange, very fitting for an evening atmosphere. Peach linen cloths hung from pillar to pillar with thick beige bows plastered on the pillar to conceal the loose ends of the linen sheets but the most gorgeous fixture in the room was the lighting. It was shaped in the form of a rosette with light emitting from behind it, sort of like a shadow effect. There were six of them in total and arranged in two rows of three across the ceiling. There was a big area in front of the room left untouched except that it had a small stage with a speaker's stand to the right. 'Must be the dance floor.' She thought.

Mai watched as the invitees talked, laughed, ate, drank. All of them looked so happy, so perfect in their apparel. She felt a bit envious that they were having the time of their lives when she wasn't but heck! She was the one who didn't want to wear a dress in the first place…

"Um hey, thanks for helping with the steamers." She finally remembered to thank the guy.

"No prob. Look, I think the chairman's finally going to give his speech."

Mai turned to the stage area and saw a man probably in his early thirties march up towards the stand. He had a good posture which gave Mai the impression that he was someone very refined and respected. The whole room grew silent as if acknowledging his presence. The man tapped on the microphone, emitting a sickening mellow tune which pierced the ear drum for a millisecond.

"Sorry about that. –smiles at audience- Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 12th Annual Asian Beyblade Tournament. –cheers and claps from ppl- I am the chairman of the BBA China, Mr Han Shao Wei, and I must say, it's indeed wonderful to be standing up here and seeing so many participants in this year's tournament.-more cheers- Haha, I hope to see more of such enthusiasm in the years to come. I trust all of you are enjoying the food so I won't make this a long one. Just to say thank you all for coming, because of you, beyblading has grown in popularity over the years and is regarded as an international sport. I'd also like to thank the sponsors of the tournament including this wonderful hotel which is hosting all the participants and last but not least, Mr Ferrigan –gestures to a Caucasian man sitting in the front table- who has generously donated this beautiful trophy to the winning team."

Mai watched as two waitresses pulled off the covers to reveal a trophy standing elegantly on top of a podium. It had two silver wings coming out from the base. The wings had alternating feathers of frosted silver and stainless silver and in between them, stuck a small round gem. The light hit it and something inside the gem shimmered. Mai noticed a small pearly white scale inside it (the scale is something like an opal, when the light hits it, it sparkles with many colours) and something in her memory ticked—

-flashback-

The walls were covered in writings and symbols that seem to tell a story by the way the pictures were arranged.

"The violence angered Eden and he sent seven disasters down to Earth. The people suffered terribly. The four high priests realised that Eden had grown to powerful for them to control, so they sealed his powers in four jewels –Mai points to picture of a stone with a scale in it- and sealed him in a rock."

-End of flashback-

'That scale! It looks exactly like the one in the cave drawings!' Mai immediately turned to glance at Riya. He too noticed because he turned to look at her. The both of them could tell they were shocked but at the same time worried by the looks on their faces.

'So he knows too…But what is it doing here?' Mai watched carefully as the trophy got taken down and disappeared behind the stage board. 'Where're they taking it?' She hoped it wasn't the last time she saw it. That scale, she couldn't risk losing that scale…

"I hope that everyone will show sportsmanship and play fair in this tournament. And so I end my speech here. Thank you. Well uh…Bring on the dancing!"

Music began to blare from the sound system as people got off their chairs and made their way to the dance floor. Mai took this opportunity to look for Copellia and set off to the kitchen. She was about to enter it when the doors swung open and who'd happen to walk out but Copellia herself!

"Copellia, I have to—" But she was cut off.

"Mai! The boss allowed us to join the party! Isn't that great?" She face was all smiley from the excitement.

"Um, I have –"

"But we have to stay back and clear up after the party. Oh well, c'mon! Let's dance!" The maroon-haired girl twirled the bemused Mai around "Wait! But I—" Too late, Copellia had dragged her to the dance floor.

The ashen-haired girl unwillingly moved to the beat of the music. She felt silly. She didn't like dancing. She admired Copellia, she could dance so well, it was like she was born to dance and she? Well let's just say dancing wasn't one of her fortes. Mai could dance when she wanted to but now, she didn't feel like it. "I'm going to sit down ok?"

"What?" Copellia hollered over the music.

"I said I— ah forget it…" Mai gave up; the music would just drown her words. She jostled her way through the multitude of bodies and made her way to the table she was so familiar with.

"Hey." Riya greeted her as she plopped herself down on the chair next to him. Mai just nodded, there was something on her mind now and it concerned him but was it the right time to talk to him about it? She reached over, took a piece of siu mai and placed it in her mouth.

'Should I tell him?' She thought as she chewed her food, the taste of crab meat spreading in her mouth. Finally, she made up her mind.

"Riya, there's—"

"Mai! Come dance with us!" Max took her hand and pulled it in an urging manner.

"Um…Well I…" 'Why are there so many interruptions when I have something important to say!'

"Aww, pllleeeeaaasssee?" Max did the puppy-eyes on her again and she found herself agreeing to his offer. She couldn't reject him! Those puppy-eyes made Maxy look soo cute it was impossible to turn him down.

"Ok, I'll dance. Just quit it with the puppy-eyes." She said jokingly and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor, leaving Riya, Kenny and Kai at the table. Well maybe not Kai because a whole hoard of girls were pestering him to dance. 'Hahaha, Mai, you gotta stop giving in to his puppy-dog look, it's dangerous.' She warned herself.

The friends, Mariah, Rei, Max, Hilary, Tyson, Drex, Mit-chan, the rest of the white tigers and Mai had been dancing for a full 15 minutes. She was having so much fun. She had missed this feeling, being with her friends and just acting silly. She didn't care what others thought, as long as she had her friends, she could do anything. All the shamefulness had disappeared. Copellia, on the other hand, went to call Kenny, Riya and Kai to join.

She rejoined the group a few minutes later— with Kenny. "Where's Kai and Riya?" Hilary asked as she got spun around by Tyson.

"Kai says he doesn't wanna dance." Copellia said it rather disappointedly, "And Riya only wants to dance with you, Mai." She smirked, making the ashen-haired girl blush and her friends make low whistles.

"Go call him Mai. You're the only one for him." Tyson teased.

"Shut up!" The girl punched him hard on the shoulder.

"But seriously Mai, go call him." Copellia urged.

"Shouldn't _he_ be the one calling me?" Mai defended.

"Sometimes it's the girl who should make the first move now go!" Copellia gave her an encouraging shove.

Mai slowly walked towards the table. 'This is crazy! He should be doing this not me.' She was nervous. How was she gonna ask him? 'Hey! Let's dance! No, that sounds too perky. 'Copellia told me to call you' No! That makes him think that I was forced to call him, well technically I was but I don't wanna hurt his feelings…arh! This is so hard!' Eventually, after arguing in her mind, she finally reached the table.

"Umm…do you ah…want to…"

RIYA'S POV

"Umm…do you ah…want to…"

I watched her shift her weight uneasily. Haha, she looks so cute with her eyes looking at the floor and acting all timid.

I couldn't help smirking. I knew what she was doing or at least trying to do but I wanted to hear it from her.

"Um…do you want to…umm…dance with me?"

I heard her sigh. Haha, the burden was finally off her shoulders.

"I mean if you don't want to then I won't—"

"Of course I want to."

I wasn't going to refuse her in the first place. I just wanted to hear it from her. Sometimes guys liked to hear girls say these things. It makes them feel special.

She lifted her head and smiled.

END OF POV

But that smile then turned into playful anger, "That was supposed to be your job you know."

"Hai hai. It'll be my turn next time ok? Promise."

That's what Mai liked about Riya, he was easy to talk to. The little boy she grew up with hadn't changed at all; he was still the same funny, sweet, friendly Fujimori Riya.

Riya took his hand out of his pocket but hesistated, 'Should I?' He took hold of Mai's hand and much to his surprise; she tightened her grip, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Look who finally came to join us." Drex laughed. Suddenly an idea struck him and he whispered something in his little sister's ear. The younger of the Dureinne siblings nodded her head, her lips curling into a smile and took off without the knowledge of her fellow friends who were too occupied dancing.

Suddenly the music died down, replaced by the de-jays voice. "By special request, this song goes out to all the young hearts out there. This is 'HEAVEN (candlelight mix)' by Dj Sammy. Enjoy."

The whole floor began to scatter. Some people paired up while others sighed and went back to their seats. Guys asked girls to dance, girls asked guys to dance, some didn't really care who they partnered up with. Eventually, the dance floor's movement slowed down as couples swayed to the music.

Mit-chan returned to her bro's side and gave him a hi-five. "Enjoy Mai. You'll thank us for this." The siblings, Kenny and Copellia returned to their seats while Rei/Mariah and Ty/Hil paired up.

'Mit-chan!You!' Mai gave her a –what-did-you-do-that-for look as Mit walked away but her thoughts were disrupted when Riya took hold of her hand. "Dance with me?" He asked shyly.

She smiled slightly and placed her free hand on his shoulder. She'd never done this before; it was the first time Riya had asked her to dance. Was she gonna screw up? She was nervous and yet happy, happy to be with him again…

-At the table-

"Aww, look at them. They look so sweet together." Mit-chan watched her two friends dance in the distance.

KAI'S POV

They're so close together… I…

This sucks…wallowing in self despair… it's so unlike me. But watching them makes me… I don't know… there's just this deep heavy feeling inside me… like my chest is going to cave in…

"Kai…"

I turned to face the person who called my name. Please don't let it be another fan-girl…

It was Copellia.

"I was wondering…if you…umm…would you like to dance with me?"

I wasn't surprise, I had heard the same question more than 40 times tonight… but maybe she could take my mind off Mai?

"Ok."

She looked pretty shocked. "What?"

"Ok" I replied.

END OF POV

-Back to dance floor-

Mai watched as Copellia and Kai took their places a few feet away from them. She smiled. 'Kai's finally opening up huh?' The two of them exchanged glances but Mai quickly looked away.

She leaned in closer to Riya, "Riya?"

"Hmm?"

"You know the scale's in the trophy?" Mai made sure she spoke so softly that only Riya could hear.

"Shhh. Don't talk about that now." He held her close, "Let me stay like this a little while longer…"

'Riya…' Mai never knew this side of him, but she liked it. It made her feel safe, feel loved, a feeling she treasured.

Nice? I think I did a good job :D Anyway, writing this chapter was new for me 'coz I've never written such sweet scenes that you usually find in shoujo manga (manga for girls) so tell me if I did ok, ok?

Oh and I need advice! Any suggestions on how I can write to convey ppl's feeling better? Gah! I need to read a book for inspiration…

Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! I'm not from the USA so I don't really know much about it but ppl have been wishing me so I thought I'd be nice and wish them back. Haha, you guys have Turkey Day? Sounds cool!

Au revoir! –runs off to steal HP book 6 from somebody who has it-


	29. Foul Play

Chapter 29------ Foul Play

Mai watched as Copellia and Kai took their places a few feet away from them. She smiled. 'Kai's finally opening up huh?' The two of them exchanged glances but Mai quickly looked away.

She leaned in closer to Riya, "Riya?"

"Hmm?"

"You know the scale's in the trophy?" Mai made sure she spoke so softly that only Riya could hear.

"Shhh. Don't talk about that now." He held her close, "Let me stay like this a little while longer…"

'Riya…' Mai never knew this side of him, but she liked it. It made her feel safe, feel loved, a feeling she treasured.

Meanwhile, Copellia was living in a dream world…

COPELLIA'S POV

OMG! I can't believe I'm dancing with Kai! And he's got his hand on my back! OMG OMG OMG!

I hope I don't do anything stupid though…

I shifted my gaze to the ground. It was so hard having to look at him in the face without blushing.

He's like the epitome of perfection! Crimson eyes, gorgeous, deep blue hair, gorgeous, the cool loner type of guy and oh! Did I mention GORGEOUS?

This is like a dream come true!

I summoned my courage to look at him again and noticed he was a bit distracted. He was looking at Mai and Riya.

Well, maybe Mai…

I felt my heart drop a bit.

What if? No he couldn't…but maybe he did?

"Do you like her?" I spoke very softly. Hey I was shy ok? It's not everyday I get to be this close to a good-looking guy.

I saw him turn his head upon hearing my question. "Huh? What?"

"Mai, do you like her? You've been looking at her and Riya for quite some time now."

I saw his eyes widen a bit, "No, no…It's just that," He turned to look at them again, "I can't believe they're engaged."

Heh –smirking inside- Masaka? (Could it be that?) He's jealous?

"Oh… I guess it's a little hard to swallow, them being so young and all." I was speaking normally. Guess I was starting to feel more comfortable around him.

He just nodded his head.

END OF POV

The song ended and all the couples parted, some…rather unwillingly.

The two of them, Mai and Riya, stood facing each other; an uneasy silence stood between them.

'What to say? Should I even say anything? I feel kinda dumb just standing here…' The both of them thought to themselves.

"I—"

"You're—"

They both said in unison.

"You go first!" Their voices once again intertwined.

"This is kinda silly isn't it?" Mai smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, kind of." The brunette shove his hands into his pocket. He still didn't know what to say. "Uhh…-thinks of something on the spot and quickly adds-You dance pretty well."

"Thanks, you too."

Riya started to look on the floor while Mai played with her fingers. This awkward silence was frustrating!

"I guess I better get back to my job. See you later alright." She was about to leave when—

"I'll wait for you!" Mai seemed a little surprised by his response.

"Besides, I think we have something to talk about?" He asked innocently, tilting his head in a questioning manner. Mai softened her look; she knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Enjoy the rest of the party! Oh! And beat up Mit-chan for me!" With that she left to pick up her partner.

"C'mon Lia, it's time to work –in a sing song voice-" The ashen-haired girl pulled her friend by the arm.

"Uh see you Kai!" Copellia called out as she got dragged into the kitchen, leaving the bluenette standing in the middle of the dance floor, two things awaiting him: 1. He'd shrug his shoulders and go back to his seat or 2. Get bombarded by fan-girls asking/ forcing him to dance.

blu: Let's hope he's lucky

blu: NOT! XD

-In the kitchen-

The kitchen was…how do I put it… as busy as a New Yorker running late on his first day of work. There were stacks of dirty dishes piled high in the sink, bits and pieces of food were strewn here and there on the stainless steel counter top, chefs shouting for this crockery and that food item, waiters and waitresses scurrying about the kitchen, the banging and clanking of kitchen utensils… the whole place was worse than a town about to be hit by a tornado.

'Looks like there's a lot to be done…' Mai looked worried at the amount of work load she and Copellia had to do.

"Well don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" The manager shouted as he walked past them.

"Y-Yessir!" The two managed to blurt out and hurried to do whatever was needed to be done.

"Here!" One of the waiters tossed Copellia a kitchen towel. "You guys can start on the dishes." He grinned and left to do his share of the work.

"Well thanks very much!" Copellia shouted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The both of them stared at the filthy dishes in the sink, looking a bit disgusted.

"Better get to work then…" Mai said as she reluctantly picked up the sponge…

-Fast forward-

"Ok, that's the last." Mai handed a soaking wet plate to her friend. She looked at her fingers, 'Ugh… they're all wrinkled up.'

"Thanks for helping guys."

"Nah, we finish faster with more hands on the job anyways." The chestnut-haired guy replied Copellia.

"So whaddya think? The foursome scanned the kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy, the dishes were washed, dried and kept, the counter top was wiped, no more food scraps on the floor plus it had been mopped. Yup, I'd say they were done.

"I'd say it's reasonably clean." Chace folded his arms and leaned on the counter.

"Hahaha. Let's get outta here." Copellia threw her kitchen towel basketball-style into the laundry basket. It was good to be free!

"Hey umm Mai, mind helping me with the trash?" The blue one questioned.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, despite the questioning look her friend was giving her.

The both of them lugged the huge black plastic bags down to the first floor, 'Man, this is really heavy…' The poor girl struggled under the weight. Finally they reached the first floor and Mai happily chucked the trash into the dumpster, relieved to get rid of the heavy thing.

'Yuck.' She thought as she dusted her hands off. Suddenly! Someone came from behind. She let out a scream as a hand covered her mouth and slammed her against the wall, the next thing she knew; she had a knife at her throat. Her eyes froze in horror; she could almost feel the cold edge of the blade on her skin. 'Please don't hurt me.' Her eyes pleaded, only to receive a smirk from her captor.

"Just be a good girl and nothing bad will happen." The guy started unbuttoning his shirt. 'Oh my god! I'm gonna get raped!' Mai screamed in her head, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head in violent objection but movement was minimal due to the razor sharp blade at her throat.

Suddenly! A bottle came crashing down on his head, sending him falling unconscious on the ground. "Quick! Let's get out of here!" The girl grabbed Mai by the hand and they both ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you! You saved my life! Thank you so much!" Mai said in between tears. That was a frightening moment back there, thank god for this girl! She was eternally grateful.

Mai was still recovering from the joy of escaping rape, she hardly noticed where the girl was taking her, or even take a good look at her face. The next moment, she was pulled into a room and into the arms of her fellow waiter, the helpful chestnut-haired guy. Only thing is, he wasn't so helpful now that he had a dagger targeted for her throat.

blu: ok, now it's the other part. This part took place simultaneously with the above happenings got it?

-On the balcony-

KAI'S POV

The wind blew in my face as I took a sip from my glass, the night scenery spread out before me: the neon lights flashing in the distance, the soft bustle of the streets, the refreshing scent of the wind told me that it was going to rain…

Damn did it feel good to be away from those fan-girls! I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they had caught me…

I placed the glass on the ledge, looking out at the night sky and just enjoying the peace and quiet until—

"AAAAAAAAHHH—!"

Something shattered that peace. I immediately turned my head in the direction of the scream and saw—

Mai!

My eyes widened in shock as I took in the situation. She was struggling against this guy.

Shit! She's being raped!

I raced out of the ball room…

I took the stairs; jumping down two or three at a time. The only thing on my mind now was saving Mai. I had to get there as fast as I could!

I pulled open the door of the first floor, just in time to see Mai running with this girl. I followed them and saw her being pulled into a room.

What the hell?

END OF POV

blu: ok, back to the normal POV

-In the room-

Mai's heart beat raced. "Please…Please don't hurt me." What was going on? She was saved a moment ago and now she's in the same situation again? Why? What had she done?

"Don't worry, we've been ordered not to kill you." This time Mai was able to have a good look at the girl's face: long black hair…Where had she seen her before…

"Liz!"

"So you remembered." She walked over to Mai, undoing the rope spun around her arm.

"Please…Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you." From her voice, you could tell Mai was scared. She felt rough fibres rubbing against her skin, Liz was tying her up.

"Shut up!" Liz tugged on the ropes, tightening it so Mai got the message. "We're just following orders."

Just then, a knock came at the door. "It's me! Open up!"

Liz nodded to Britten and he went to let Chace in, locking the door immediately.

-Outside-

KAI'S POV

I watched as the same guy who attacked Mai went into the room.

He's in it too?

What the hell's going on?

I cautiously made my way to the door. I could hear voices inside. I recognised one of them, it belonged to Mai.

She's still alive. Yokatta. (Thank goodness)

I slowly turned the door knob but it was locked.

Damn it!

There was no choice; I had to break down the door. I took a step back and prepared myself…

blu: ok, the part next is the part taking place simultaneously when Kai's outside. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but two things are actually happening at the same time

-Room-

Mai stared at the guy who had entered the room. Wasn't he the guy who tried to rape her just now? Is this a conspiracy? What's going on?

"You! But you! –turns to look at Liz then back to Chace- She hit you!" The coolness of the blade on her skin made her shut up.

"Heh, ever heard of acting?" Chace grinned. "And Liz! Whaddya trying to do? Give me a haemorrhage? That was painful!" The guy rubbed the spot where the bottle had hit him.

"Britt—"

But suddenly! The door came crashing down, much to the surprise of the enemy.

"KAI!" Mai cried.

"Don't move! Or she gets it." Britten raised the blade so that it now touched Mai's throat. The slightest movement would slice her flesh. Mai held her breath, not daring to even swallow her saliva.

Kai stood where he was, how was he going to handle the situation?

"And so the hunter becomes the hunted. Pathetic." Chace commented rather mockingly as he wound some rope around Kai's hands.

But the next moment, Chace found himself bundled up on the floor with Kai holding his knife at Liz's neck. Everything happened in the blink of an eye: Kai elbowed Chace in the chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs, grabbed the knife in his pocket and went for Liz.

Chace scrambled to his feet and was about to go after Kai when—

"I wouldn't dare if I were you." Kai warned the bluenette, tilting the blade at a dangerous angle towards Liz's throat. The raven-haired girl struggled under him but it was no use, Kai had a firm grip on both her hands while the other held the knife. She hated to admit it but 'This guy's good.'

Chace backed down, letting out a grunt of distaste that he was made helpless under these circumstances.

"Let Mai go if you don't want this girl to get hurt." The Russian addressed the question to Britten.

"You can kill her. We don't need her." The brunette answered like it was no big deal, gaining a shocked expression from Liz and Kai. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. Did he really not care if his accomplice died?

"I'll complete my mission, even if it means having to sacrifice my team mates." He added coldly.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Chace encouraged. This was the rule they lived by. In the world of assassins and spies, everyone was the enemy. The only thing that mattered was yourself; that you survived. You could care less about everyone else. Survival of the fittest they say.

Mai watched in anticipation at what Kai would do next; he looked like he was in a dilemma. She felt the blade loosen against her skin, 'Do I risk it?' The girl took the chance and kicked Britten where it hurt the most, causing him to double up in pain. "RUN!" Seeing this, Kai immediately let go of Liz and together with Mai, the both of them made their escape…

Chace wanted to run after them but Liz stopped him, "No, we've made too much noise." She looked at the door which lay on the floor. "People will get suspicious." She rubbed her throat, checking to feel if she had been cut. Liz displayed self-control and calmness although deep down, she was extremely relieved to have escaped that encounter alive.

She glanced at Britten who was struggling to get up, 'Men and they're…ugh… weaklings.' She scoffed.

Chace let out a frustrated sigh, "The boss is gonna screw us up for this…" Liz didn't reply. If she hadn't been so careless, if she had taken in to account the possibility of there being interruptions, none of this would've happened… If she had the strength to fight of Kai just now…everything would've been different…They would still have their target.

"Let's move out. People will get here soon."

Meanwhile…

Mai and Kai ran as fast as their legs could take them, up the flight of stairs to the third level, bursting through the door and only slowing down when they were reaching the ball room.

"Mai!" Copellia and Riya, who had been waiting outside the ball room, came running towards them.

'Riya!' Mai ran into his arms, burying her face in his shirt as she sobbed. She had been through hell tonight; everything was just too much for her to handle: her close encounter with death, knowing that her grandfather was still after her, Liz… "-sob- I was so scared! –sob- I was so scared…–sob- He's coming to get me." She cried as she clung tightly to the boy's shirt.

"Hey, it's alright. It's alright. You're safe now." Her fiancé stroked her hair in efforts to comfort her.

Kai watched as Mai cried in Riya's arms. His heart ached. 'And even after saving her, she runs to Riya…'

"Kai! You're hurt!" Copellia took his hand and he realised that he had a laceration across his palm. "It's nothing, I'm fine." He reassured the maroon-haired girl but she wouldn't have it his way.

"No, we have to get you some treatment."

"Our room's the nearest. C'mon." Riya led the way with Mai under his arm…

-Room 402-

The door clicked open…

"Oh hey, you're— Oh my god! What happened!" Mit-chan immediately got off the couch and ran to help Mai. "She's as white as a sheet! What happened?" She looked at Riya for answers as they carried her to the sofa but he couldn't give her any. Mai sat down shakily on the sofa, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Copellia left for the kitchenette.

The others sat around the living room. "Here, it'll make you feel better." Drex handed Mai a cup of milk. "Thanks…" The milk really helped. Then again, she had always liked milk.

Copellia returned with a white box and knelt beside Kai. "Give me your hand." The boy slowly stretched out his palm, taking care not to widen the cut more with any fast movement. The girl gently cleaned his wound with alcohol and unscrewed the cap of some brown-looking liquid. "This is gonna sting a bit." She dampened a piece of cotton wool with the antiseptic and slowly ran over the cut. Kai felt the wound tingle, as though air was rushing into it. "Just let it dry out. It heals faster." The girl advised. "Thanks."

"Feeling better?" Mit-chan patted Mai on the shoulder. The girl just nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Mai placed her hands on her lap and took a breather, "I was attacked by a man but Li— a girl saved me. We were running but then she pulled me into a room… I found out everything was just an act, the guy who attacked me was also involved. They said something about… being sent to capture me and then Kai came and we managed to escape."

"Capture you? Who would want to do that?" Drex questioned.

"My grandfather…" Mai stared at the cup before her for no particular reason; she was just remembering what her grandfather had done…How he had scarred her with so many painful memories.

"Your grandfather?" The other Zeelans sounded surprised.

Kai just listened in silence. It was boring to hear Mai tell the story all over again. He felt like answering all their questions at one shot so he wouldn't have to sit through this conversation but this was Mai's business. And he was famous for keeping his mouth shut.

The ashen-haired girl sighed and rested her back against the sofa. "He wants to kill me. Just like he did to everyone else." Mai went straight to the point. It was no use bringing back that painful memory, it had hurt her too much…till the point that she had become immune to it.

"What?" Copellia stared at her in shock. Where was she getting at?

"He killed them… He killed everyone in our village. Burnt them all…" Mai's eyes were distant. She remembered what happened… everything was clearly etched in her mind yet she refused to let it bring her down. It was her way of fighting against her grandfather.

She would never forgive him.

"He killed them…?" Mit-chan's eyes grew watery. "_HE _KILLED OUR PARENTS?" She fought back her tears but Mai saw the truth, inside the girl was breaking down.

"Saya…" Drex took hold of his sister's hand but she jerked it away.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only ka-san calls me that!" The white-haired girl fled the living room and the others heard a door slam seconds later.

'Mit-chan!' Mai got up from her seat and followed her. She felt responsible for making her cry. She felt responsible for her grandfather's actions even though she wasn't the one at fault… After all…he and her still shared the same blood. It wasn't unusual that a part of her felt responsible.

The rest of them got up too but Copellia turned Kai down, "Sorry but you stay here. This doesn't really concern you…" She didn't mean to be cold but some things he just couldn't know.

Kai watched as all of them left. 'Phfft, doesn't concern me? The hell it does! I'm her captain! I deserve to know what's happening to her!' He wanted to argue all that but he kept his mouth shut… embarrassed that Copellia would find out the _real _reason if he had said what he _really _wanted to say or showed too much concern…

-Room-

They found Mit-chan curled up on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. There was no light in the room except for a small table lamp near the bedside where she lay but this was enough. They didn't want to irritate her by turning on the main light, if she was comfortable in the atmosphere she was in now they would just leave it that way.

"Mit-chan? You alright?" Mai heard the girl snivel as she sat cross-legged on the floor next to her. Mit-chan was facing the light and Mai could see the glistening trail the tears had left on her cheek.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" The girl replied coldly and turned her body so that she now faced away from the light. She didn't want her friends to see her cry, she was the ice-hearted one among the group, she shouldn't be crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry…" But Mit-chan didn't reply; she was shunning her. This didn't make Mai feel any better.

"I'm sorry my grandfather did those things… I feel kinda responsible because –" But Mit-chan cut her off.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." She sounded a bit irritated but Mai was happy to see her get up and face her.

"But he killed everyone because he wanted to get me." Mai reasoned. However, she knew she had made a wrong move.

"So you're saying it's YOUR fault everyone DIED?" Mit-chan's voice was rising.

"I'm not saying anything! It's just—" But she was interrupted again.

"THEN?"

'Oh shit, I've made her angry.' The girl mentally slapped her head for doing such a stupid thing.

"Hey! Cut Mai some slack will ya? She's been through enough tonight." Copellia tugged on her friend's hand. The last thing they needed was a war between friends.

The flaxen-haired girl calmed down and sat on the bed, her hands gripping the bed covers.

"I think I need to explain some things… it's gonna be painful to recall but please…just listen." Mai saw everyone nod their head and she began her story. She told them everything, about her parents, about how her grandfather hated the Zeelas, about how he somehow knew about the legend of Eden and went to wipe out the whole tribe in attempts to capture her, how she managed to escape and found the Bladebreakers, that her grandfather sent people to look for her…She went on and on, summarising everything that happened all the way up to tonight's attack. When she had finished, she studied her friends' faces, awaiting their reaction.

RIYA'S POV

I clenched my fists in anger.

How could they…those monsters!

Humans! They're all the same! Power-hungry…greedy…selfish!

blu: Zeelans refer to people who are not from the 4 tribes as 'Humans'

I recalled the time when I saw my dad being beat up by some men. He had already paid his dept yet they wanted more… He couldn't give them anymore, he had us to support, and so they beat him up…

Every week they would beat him up…

-Flashback-

"Father? Why's your arm blue? Did you fall?" A young Riya pointed at a bruise and looked up at his father.

"Haha, yup. Daddy's getting old, he can't see very well." The man chuckled.

"Then put on your glasses next time." His son handed him the rectangle-shaped spectacles. The man put it on and smiled playfully at his son. "Do I look good?"

"No." The boy frowned but then grinned, "You look like grampa!"

The man laughed heartily. That was all he could do, laugh the pain away, hoping that one day, his son wouldn't have to go through the same thing…

-End of flashback-

Father… you'd always lie about how you got so many bruises… Youdid it toprotect us.

My fists started to shake.

I couldn't stand it anymore! They needed to pay! Pay for what they did to us!

"I hate them!" I spat and got off my seat, causing heads to turn in my direction.

"They treat us like dirt! Beat us up, make fun of us, kill us off like ants! I've had enough!" I felt myself burning up. All the anger inside was going to blow up if I didn't let it out bit by bit.

"I know… I hate him for what he did but what can we do?" Mai looked up from staring at the carpet.

"It's not just him! It's every one of them! Humans! They don't give a damn about us! We're like second-grade people whom they can just push around!"

I felt something burn up inside me. As I got angrier, the sensation spread throughout my body. I didn't understand but it felt good. I felt stronger, powerful… like I could do something no one else could.

END OF POV

"Calm down, man. I know how you feel but we can't do anything at 12.30 in the morning…" Drex wanted to place a hand on his friend's shoulder but immediately retracted his hand. Was he seeing things? 'For a moment there…Did Riya's eyes turn crimson?' He blinked and looked again. Riya's eyes were the same old purple.

"Something wrong?" Riya questioned. "Uh no, it's nothing." The boy quickly replied. 'I must be seeing things…'

Silence……

The faint ticking of the clock reminded Mai that it was late. "I better go. It's late and Kai's waiting."

She walked towards the door and turned the knob but a voice stopped her.

"Why do you return to them even after what their kind did to us?"

"Not all of them are like my Grandfather, Riya!" Mai argued. She had to defend her friends; they had done so much for her.

"They'll only betray you in the end. Humans are like that. It's in their blood." Her fiancé walked up to her.

"No…" Mai shook her head slowly. Her friends would never sell her out. "They're different."

"Riya's right." Mit-chan stood up to defend her friend, "We've suffered too much under their hands; wiping out our tribe was the last straw."

'Mit-chan…' Mai was shocked. Did Mit-chan really feel that way about humans too? "I know they've gone overboard and deserved to be punished but we're just teenagers! How do you expect us to get revenge?"

"With Eden." Riya replied.

"What?" Her blue orbs widened. They were going to use Eden as their trump card? 'No…No!' Mai couldn't accept it, or more likely she panicked at the thought of it. She ran out of the room. "Mai!"

Kai got up when she saw her. 'What's she running for?' But he followed her nonetheless. The both of them didn't speak a word in the lift and Mai made for her room once Kai opened the hotel room door.

"What's got her?" Tyson raised an eyebrow as he closed the fridge.

"Rough night…" With that, Kai retreated to his room.

-Mai and Hilary's room-

Mai quickly undid her uniform and took a shower. She needed to cool off…and get rid of that blue-haired waiter's scent on her skin. She scrubbed her body clean, wanting to rub off all the bad things that happened to her tonight. She slid down into the bath tub, letting the hot water run along her skin.

Was this how she was going to live her life?

'Getting attacked… Not being able to trust anyone… Eden…' "Heh." Mai let out a weak laugh. 'Everything's so fucked up…' She ran her fingers through her hair, evening out the entangled strands.

The girl got out of the bathroom, scrunch-drying her hair with the towel.

"Oh hey…you're back." Hilary groggily lifted her head. "Had fun?"

"Uh…yeah. Was a blast." Mai put on a convincing smile and the brunette plopped her head back on the pillow.

She hung the towel on the bathroom rack and dragged her feet to the bed. But she wasn't going to sleep yet, something was keeping her up. Something Riya had said: "With Eden."

'He plans to use Eden to get revenge on Humans… But what about the ones who're innocent? They don't deserve to die…… What about my friends?'

Mai knew the consequences of using Eden. She had seen his power from the video footage Kenny took of her and that was only half of it. 'If Riya manages to resurrect Eden then that would mean major annihilation of the whole Human race.' Then she remembered something. 'The trophy! Riya needs 4 jewels to resurrect Eden… I can't let him win that trophy!'

It was settled then. Riya couldn't free Eden if he didn't have the jewels. She had to gather all four of them before he did. She had to win that trophy!

Wah! This is the longest chapter I've done so far! Woo! Haha. But it seems kinda short no? Everything happens so quickly.

And you know what? Quizilla is a real foul git you know! I had a thousand over hits for my fic then suddenly its 400 over then now it's only 1! WTH! They trying to save space or smthng?

Please review:3


	30. From Me to You

Chapter 30------From Me to You

The day opened on a rather laid back note. The smell of coffee in the air, the sound of papers flipping, sleepy faces; morning cartoons playing on the television; the usual morning ritual. The three Bladebreakers in the kitchenette going about their business…

"Hey Rei."

"Yeah?" The neko-jin looked up from reading the morning paper.

"You think Mai will leave us and go back to her friends?" Max rested his head on his fists.

Rei put down the paper, "I don't know… She belongs with them so maybe she would?"

"But I don't want her to leave… It'll be like losing your pet. No, worse than that…" Max glumly stirred his cereal, watching the coco-puffs swirl about in the milk.

"No one's leaving." Kai was listening in on their conversation while he poured himself some coffee. "She's part of the Bladebreakers; she can't leave the group as she pleases."

"Hmm? What're you guys –yawn- talking about?" A sleepy Mai walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, looking for something. "Where's the milk?"

"Finished it." Max replied.

"So there's no more?" Mai whined. The blond shook his head. Her mood dropped; she needed milk in the morning. 'Guess milo will have to do…'

"Tyson, Hilary, get over here." Kai ordered. The two obeyed. Pffht, like they had a choice.

"From now on at least one of you has to stay by Mai's side at all times." Kai announced.

"Why?" Even Mai was asking.

"Last night she got attacked by her Grandfather's henchmen. –"What!" came from everybody else 'cept Kai and Mai- I don't want her to go missing suddenly during the tournament so everyone is to keep an eye on her, got that?"

"I'm not a kid Kai! I can look after myself!" Mai argued. 'Who's he to monitor my movements? I object! Object! OBJECT!'

"Yeah? Well last night just proved you wrong." Kai said triumphantly.

The girl's mouth hung in mid-air. She couldn't argue with that. She was careless… 'Argh! Hasn't the training thought you anything Mai?' She scolded herself. 'Sensei wouldn't be proud at all…'

"Fine." She placed her mug on the table, "But I have something to say."

The others looked clueless. What was this? A group meeting? Or a two-man conference?

"We have to win that trophy." She said simply.

"It's not as easy as it –" But Kenny was interrupted.

"You don't understand. We _have_ to win that trophy. The scale's inside it!"

"Umm… I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Tyson wasn't the only one giving her a weird look. She just came in and demanded something just like that –snaps fingers-, of course no one would know what in the blazes she was talking about.

Mai leaned in; she had to keep this information all hush-hush. "If I tell you, promise you won't go blabbing to anyone else?" She watched the group nod their heads and lean forward.

"Remember we were in that cave with all the drawings? –others nod their head- And it told about the legend of Eden? –they nod again- And said that Eden's powers were trapped in four gems which were scattered to the four corners of the earth?"

"It did?" But Max got hushed by Hilary.

Mai continued, "One of those gems is in the trophy."

"Ohhh." They finally understood.

The Zeelan paused, considering if she should tell them about…"And…you know the two souls who are supposed to free Eden? –nod their heads- Well… I found the other one." Mai waited for their reaction and it was just as she expected: loud gasps of "Who?" and "You did?" sounded from their mouths.

"Riya." As expected again, there came a huge chorus of "WHHAAAT?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Tyson was trying to register all this information in his head. "You're telling us that Riya? Is the other soul?"

"Mm." Mai nodded her head. Why did it have to be Riya? Why couldn't it be someone else? And to think what Riya would do with Eden's power… She was hurt, why would Riya, _her _Riya, choose do to such a thing?

"If he frees Eden…" Mai sighed, "He's gonna use Eden's power to get revenge on Humans."

"Humans?" Rei raised an eye brow.

"Humans, people who don't belong to the 4 chosen tribes. We call them 'humans'." The girl explained.

"Then if he wants to get rid of us…then he's the one with the evil soul!" Tyson exclaimed. "See? I knew Mai wasn't the evil one! Girls could _never_ be evil."

"What did you say Granger?" Mai glared daggers at him; she took that as an insult. 'Girls could never be evil huh? I'll show him.'

"N-nothing." The boy stammered. "Just the spasms in my mouth making me say rubbish again…" He muttered under his breath.

Kai smirked, he was impressed. Mai was good.

"Okay, let's put two and two together. So Riya's the –does open and close inverted commas sign with her fingers- 'evil soul' and we can't let him win the trophy because the jewel's in it which he will use to free Eden and destroy us?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, and that's why we have to win it. And if we don't… -thinks of something- we'll steal it!" The girl smiled at her plan, the others weren't impressed though…

"If that's what you want then I've got the best solution!"

"What?" Mai's face lit up.

"Training! Which starts NOW!" She coupled her last word with a slam by the hand on the table.

Everyone groaned… "C'mon! Up on your feet! You want that trophy, you gotta work for it!"

"It's Mai who wants it. Not us… Let her train by her— OW!" The Japanese boy rubbed his shoulder, Mai had just punched it— hard. "WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH THE SHOULDER-PUNCHING? What's wrong with you?" He shouted.

Mai was stunned. It was the first time she had heard Tyson shout like that and she was a bit frightened by it. No! She had to keep her cool, 'Don't show him that you're scared! You'll blow your image!' Her conscience reminded.

"Y-you started it!" But she didn't manage to hide her fear in her voice. Tyson threw his hands up, "Forget it! Just forget it!" and he stormed out of the kitchenette. Hilary shook her head, sometimes Mai went too far with the teasing… Tyson wasn't kidding all the time and this was one of them.

All of a sudden Mai felt really guilty…she was acting like a kid. She bit her lip in shame, she had messed up.

"I'm sorry alright?" She shouted. It wasn't an angry or demanding shout, just loud enough for Tyson to hear. "If it makes you feel better, I'll treat you! Anything you want!" Her last resort— food. If this didn't work then… Gah! Just pray it works!

Tyson appeared like a hungry puppy being wheedled out by strangers offering it food. "Anything? Even if it's really expensive?"

Mai was reluctant but agreed, "Yes Tyson, anything." 'My pocket's gonna burn for this…' She sighed in dismay.

-Later after 4 HOURS! of training…-

"Where're we going? I thought you wanted food?" Mai found herself wandering the streets of China with Rei leading the group. No Mariah on his arm today, the girl decided she would sleep in.

"Hey! That's not all I think about!" Tyson defended. "I think about other stuff too ok?"

"Yeah, only 3 other stuff: beyblading, fans and Hilary." Max playfully nudged Rei's arm and the two had a good laugh. Mai laughed too. "Is that true Hilary?"

"How would I know?" She scoffed, even though she was blushing madly.

"We're here." Rei pushed open the door to a small shop and Mai heard the faint tinkle of a bell. 'Beyblading shop?' "What're we doing here?" She asked.

"Getting Dragoon fixed. You gave him quite a trashing that day." Kenny replied.

Mai smiled, she remembered. 'Levian had battled so well that day.' But her smile faded when she heard Tyson say that she was paying for the repairs. "What! You can't—"

"_Anything_ remember?" Tyson smirked.

Mai gave him that why-you! look but she didn't say a word. She tore her gaze from Tyson and looked around the shop: beyblades, defence rings, ball bearings, attack rings, launchers; they had everything considering it was such a small shop. She caught Kai looking at something and peeked over his shoulder. "See somethin' you like?"

Kai jerked a little from the sound of Mai's voice, it was a little unexpected. "Just looking." With that he got up to join the group at the counter. Mai looked at the displays, 'A defence ring huh?'

"You can pick it up uhh –looks at clock- 4 o'clock. Don't worry sir, will take very good care of it! Bye bye!" The bespectacled owner waved as the group exited the store. Mai took a last look at the ring. She would come back later…

-Fast forward-

Mai returned to the hotel room a little happier that day. It was just that feeling you get when you're keeping a secret or know something really juicy and no one else knows about it.

"The man sure did a good job!" Tyson held his blade up, studying it against the light.

"Of course. One of the best in China." Rei said proudly.

"Yeah, best for being pricey…" The ashen-haired girl commented.

"Hey, you know what you should do?"

"What?" The bluenette looked up to see Rei looking down at him.

"Go test it!" Excitement shown in Rei's eyes. He wanted to see what the newly repaired Dragoon could do.

The group re-entered the training hall. They weren't the only ones there and yes, heads turned and murmurs were heard. Mai heard some squeals of surprise from some girls. Lucky them, they got to see Kai today. Rei and Tyson took their places at each end of the bey dish. Some bladers stopped to watch, they wanted to see the pros in action. The rest of the group stood aside. Mai slowly crept up to Kai's side; she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Hai. (Here)" She held out a brown paper bag in front of him. She acted like a girl offering chocolates to a boy on White's Day. (White's Day is a day in Japan where girls get to give presents to guys. Sorta like Valentine's Day just that it's the girl version.) Mai grinned as Kai took the bag from her. "I never got to thank you properly for saving my life yesterday. Hope you like it." She watched as he emptied the bag and its contents fell out.

"This is…" Kai stared as the red defence ring on his palm. The ring had four small crescent-like hooks jutting out from the main ring. It looked like an attack ring but it was more suited for defence as the hooks were blunt.

"So? Like it?" The girl tilted her head so that she could see the expression on his face. 'She actually got it for me.' Kai thought but suddenly realised that she had asked him a question and looked up, "Yeah, thanks!" He smiled and looked at the ring again.

Mai grinned even more. 'He likes it!' Then she realised something. "Hey, you're smiling." She teased. The boy shifted his gaze to her, acting as though he hadn't heard her. "It's nice. You should do it more often." She added. Kai couldn't help it, for some reason he smiled at that comment.

"C'mon, we'll get Kenny to fix it in and then you can try it out." She pulled Kai by the arm, gaining shocked expressions from the girls nearby.

-whisper-

"Hey look! She's touching Kai!"

-murmur-

-whisper-

"Who's that? Is she his girlfriend?"

"I heard she's the new edition to the team."

"He's smiling! He looks so cute when he smiles!"

-murmur-

"Guess he's taken then –sighs disappointedly-"

The girls watched from a distance; some with jealousy, others with sadness in their eyes. "You think she's any good?" The group watched Mai and Kai hover over Kenny as he fixed in the new piece.

"Why don't we go find out?" A girl stood out from the group. Why don't we go find out? Now that wasn't good, especially when the girl had that mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Mishka! Don't!" But too late, the greyish green-haired girl was already making her way towards the trio.

"Hey." Kenny, Mai and Kai looked up to see a fairly tall girl with mid-length greyish green hair standing in front of them. She looked probably around 17 or 18 with her black sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of dark brown cargo pants.

Mishka saw them look at her with yeah?-what-do-you-want? expressions on their faces so she decided to hurry up and just ask. Plus, she was in the presence of Kai! She couldn't make a lousy first impression. "Do you mind if I battle you?" She held up her blade so they knew what she meant.

"Wait just a sec, Kai has to—"

"Not Kai. _You_. I challenge you to a beybattle." It was as though the girl had forgotten Kai was there. She didn't care about him, she wanted her.

"Me?" Mai pointed to herself. 'You can't be serious? She's asking _me_? To battle her?' But the girl yup-ed and looked straight at her so it told Mai that she wasn't kidding.

Levian: Go on! Accept! Take it as training.

'But no one's ever challenged me before… –quickly adds- And why doesn't she ask Kai? Kai's the pro here! –flashy lights all directed at Kai and a HUGE arrow that says PRO points at him-'

Levian: JUST ACCEPT IT YOU FOOL!

'Ok! ok!' "Yeah. I accept."

Kai watched as the two girls occupied another beydish and launched their blades. 'I'm surprised she accepted.' He thought as he watched the battle from the sides.

Dranzer: Do you have _that_ little confidence in her?

'Maybe. –casually shrugs shoulders- But this match will show me where she ranks.'

"MIERR! VINE SLASH!" The pale-emerald fairy shot out its hand, sending strings of vines lashing towards Levian.

Mai smirked. The girl's attack was good but she had other plans. "LEVIAN DODGE AND USE ARTIC FLARE!"

The white blade raced towards the opponent's blade, a blue flare trailing behind it as it smacked against—

-Fast forward-

-BAM! - The two power houses collided and the blue and yellow auras from both blades exploded in a green flash of light.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The crowd went wild when they saw Ryan's blade outside the beydish. "AND ONCE AGAIN THE VICTORY GOES TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!" The announcer shouted over the microphone making the crowd erupt into a chorus of cheers and hoots.

Mai picked up her blade and ran to her team mates wearing a mega huge smile on her face. "You did it! Hahaha!" The group cheered and hi-5ed Mai for a job well done.

"AND WITH A WIN OF TWO OUTTA THREE! THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE GOING TO THE FINALS!" More bursts of cheers, shouts, wolf whistles and all sorts of sounds came from the audience once again. Mai looked up at the crowd and beamed. The multitude of people, the rumbling of their voices, it was spectacular! They were cheering for her! For the team! And it felt really good!

"C'mon. Let's go celebrate!" Max wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulder and the team headed out.

-In another part of the beystadium…-

"WHOA! WHAT A WIPE OUT FOLKS! A STUNNING VICTORY FOR TEAM FREEDOM! (cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything else! besides, the name does cater some glory and respect to it no?)"

"Dammit!" Ozuma punched his fist into the wall, anger raging inside him. He had lost. How could he have LOST?

"It's just the first time. You'll get better." Miriam tried to comfort him.

"The damn guy has Eden!" He argued and saw the stupefied reaction by his team mates.

"What!"

"He's a Zeelan; I saw the birthmark. That last move he did, somehow he combined it with Eden's power. No ordinary bitbeast could've done something like that." He had calmed down a bit but you could still see the frustration in his eyes.

"Stupid kid! I'm gonna pound him!" Dunga smashed his fist against his palm.

"Ugh, is smashing stuff all you think about? Maybe that temper of yours has gone to your head and fried your brains."

"WHY YOU!"

"Pipe down! Just let Ozuma think alright?" Joseph scolded his sister and Dunga. (you know? Sometimes I think Joseph is the most mature person among the group. And he's the youngest too!) "So what's the plan Ozuma?"

"Heh. –grins evilly- We'll just get rid of them both then."

"You know," Miriam was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed as she stared at her shoes. "We could always destroy the jewels." She looked up at her leader, "Then we wouldn't have to worry about Eden popping up in future now would we?" She saw Ozuma's eyes gleam, "I think I like your idea better" causing the girl's mouth to break into a grin.

Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned next week to find out!

lol, I sound like a tv commercial XP


	31. Cherryfaced Syndrome

Chapter 31------Cherry-face Syndrome

"Ahhh, I'm sooo stuffed." Mai rubbed her stomach in satisfaction as she collapsed onto the sofa. But she quickly sat up and smiled when she remembered today's events.

They had won! They were in the finals! They were _this_ –uses index finger and thumb to make a small gap between them- close to winning the trophy. Instead of not wanting to believe it, Mai DID believe it. This wasn't a dream, it was real; and it was obvious. 'We have a chance…we actually have a chance!'

"Hey look, they're broadcasting today's match." Everyone focused their attention on the talking black box before them.

"And now for the latest updates on the Beyblading Asian tournament. China's very own White Tigers beat the Moraccas two out of three in today's semi-finals group A match. –tv plays snippets of White Tigers match-.However, they failed to qualify into the finals after being beaten two to one by the Saint Shields in the group B match. Moving on, the Bladebreakers give an astounding performance today, completely wiping out their opponents from both the group A and B matches. –Replays BB's match- Their new team member, Takuya Mai, knocked out Indonesia's own Ryan Tandiono in a stunning finish to claim the victory two to one. The Bladebreakers will move on to battle newcomers, Team Freedom, in the finals this Tuesday. Now for the news on—" –twink- "Haaah! Maji ka yo? Na Higure-san wa... (Whhaaat? Are you serious? Then Mr Higure…)" Tyson had switched the channel to some Japanese variety show showing a very funny guy dressed up in a pink bunny suit.

"Chief, run a check on team Freedom." A cold-voice sounded from the kitchenette.

"Already on it!" Kenny's fingers tapped furiously on the keys and finally punched in the ENTER button. He waited as the website loaded a picture and description of the team, "Huh? –amazed- Team Freedom is Riya's team!"

"Wha—?" The sound of Riya's name alerted Mai's attention as she turned to face the computer whiz. She scrambled to join Hilary, Kai and Rei who had already gathered around the chief; all of them staring at the computer screen.

Dizzi: Whoa! Seems like you guys are up against some competition. The leader's stats blow the roof!

Mai's eyes speed-read through the short description of the team. Worry grew inside her as she looked at their progress so far and what the tabloids were saying: "blew his opponent away in an outstanding move", "the performance of the century", "strong, determined and packing a killer bit beast ". 'He's really serious… -expression changes to a more determined look- I can't let him win.' She withdrew herself from the group, "Training. 9 am tomorrow," she said sternly. "I'm going to bed early. Oyasumi. (good night)" With that, the girl headed back to her sleeping quarters, leaving the rest wondering what was wrong with her…

-Morning-

"FLAME SABRE!" The red phoenix spread its flaming wings and tackled Levian, bruising it on its left side. Mai watched as Levian fell from the impact. Her blade wobbled, a sign that it was losing balance. She needed to do something, quick! "LEVIAN! WATER MAGE!" The wolf obeyed but all his clones were shot down by a quick attack from Dranzer. 'Dammit!' Mai was feeling the pressure but she wasn't going to back down so easily. "DRANZER ATTACK!" Kai shouted. 'Hey! Wait!' But Mai wasn't given the time to react. You had to be quick. Speed and Accuracy were the keys to winning. In a matter of seconds, her blade sailed through the air and landed noisily on the floor.

Kai recalled his blade, examining it for any serious damage. Nothing, only a few scratches here and there. He traced his finger over the tip of the hooks of the defence ring, 'It's a little rough… But then again, her blade's coated with diamond dust. Shall get Kenny to look at it.' The boy cleared his thoughts and looked up to see how Mai was doing. The girl just finished brandishing her blade with a small towel.

MAI'S POV

You did great Lev. I'll fix you later when we get back and Kenny can do something about your balance.

I heard a soft growl in reply. –smiles- I'll let you rest now.

I put away the towel and caught Kai looking at me so I made my way to him, "Nice move back there. –quickly argues- But you didn't give me time to attack! No fair!"

He just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal… You know what? I give up on this guy… He doesn't do anything else but shrug, smirk, glare and keep silent. Argh! Can't you do anything else? –imagines playing with a Kai-doll and flailing its arms in anger-

From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of something familiar.

"Chotto, ii? (Can I have a word?)" It was Riya. Why is he here?

I ended up saying yes. I didn't sense any danger so it was ok…right?

We both walked out of the training hall and stopped at an area which had a nice view of the harbour. The whole stretch of one side of the wall was lined with windows while the other side was a glass railing overlooking the lobby downstairs. The space also had some chairs and a coffee table in the middle. I joined Riya and leaned on the gold railing near the window. I glanced at him; he was looking at the view before him.

… So he calls me out to see this?

I opened my mouth to say something—

"We'll be battling tomorrow." He was still looking at the harbour but the distant look in his eyes told me that he was thinking.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, not really enjoying this conversation. Then he turned to face me, "Will you come with us? After all this is over?" I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted to say: "What? And help you destroy Humans?" but I couldn't though I knew it was wrong.

"I want to but…" I saw a look of hopelessness in his eyes when I said the word 'but'. I shifted my gaze to the floor, "Are you really going to use Eden to destroy Humans?" I said softly. I dare not look him in the eyes; I was afraid of his answer, it hurt too much… I felt as though he was letting me down, but then again, he doesn't owe me anything in the first place… Yet…why do I agonise over him so much? Why do I feel so disappointed? My thoughts were disrupted when I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Do you hate me because of that?" He whispered, his breath gently blowing on my shoulder.

Suddenly my stomach felt really empty with this cool-queasy sensation floating about inside. I found myself hugging him back, my head resting on his chest. "Iie… an'ta kirai wa dekimasen… datte… Riya wa suki (No… I could never hate you…because… I like you). No matter what you do… I'll always forgive you. Always…" I could sense that he was smiling. A small voice inside of me was screaming 'OMG! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?' but I ignored it. I didn't even know I was capable of saying such things, but I guess when you get lost in the moment, everything well… just spills out. I don't know what I was doing… but somehow, I didn't really care.

"Tell me your answer after the awarding ceremony ok? Good luck tomorrow." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and left.

And I just stood there, watching him leave, feeling that something was left incomplete… I think I need to sit down. Yeah, I need to sit down. I grabbed a chair and sat down, recalling what just happened. I touched my cheek. Did that really happen?

I felt myself blushing, it DID happen.

END OF POV

Mai stoned on the chair for a bit, 'Ok Mai, get yourself together. You have to get back to training. Training, yeah! Gotta get back to training!' The girl put on a straight face, finally prepared to face her friends again when—

Levian: First kiss?

Mai's face exploded into a deep shade of red as the memory came flooding back to her. 'Don't talk about it!'

Levian: -chuckles- So much for being prepared

'Go away!' She glared at the air space above her line of vision. She was going back to her friends NOW! Meaning to say Levian had better not say anything funny.

Mai took a breather to calm herself down and was about to push open the door when the door swung open from the other side, almost missing her face, 'Ack!' and she jumped back in surprise.

"Oh! I was about to go looking for you. Where've you been?"

"Out…" The ashen-haired girl replied tersely and walked through the doors as Hilary held them for her…

-Fast forward-

"You alright? You haven't touched your food." Max pointed out. Mai had been pushing the same piece of meat all over the plate for nearly 3 minutes. "Something happen with Riya?"

"Nothing happened!" She jabbed the fork right through the chicken, trying very hard to suppress her blush. "Ooookay…" Max decided it was best to drop the subject though the others exchanged uneasy glances.

'Will you come with us? After all this is over?' His words floated in Mai's head. Such bothersome and persistent words they were; so much so that it made her oblivious to everything else around her. 'Two souls together… how do I stop him if I'm with him? …Am I even obligated to free Eden? If I don't then Riya will do it, or maybe the archaeologists may accidentally free him… But what do I do after I free Eden? What happens next?'

'And what if Eden gets his revenge anyway?' The girl thought hard, she thought deep, analysing the consequences as much as she could.

Levian: What if what if what if… You're life's full of 'what if-s' isn't it? You know what the problem with you is? You worry too much. Just focus on the present and let destiny fall into place. It's not about who frees Eden first or who does what with him; the question has nothing to do with Eden. It's about _you_, do you want to be with him or not?

'I don't know… I like him. I like Riya a lot… But I'm just scared that… in the end, I might not be able to stop him…'

Levian was silent, the girl had a point. She loved Riya no matter what he did. And because of this, she was afraid she wouldn't have the strength or will power to stop him when the time came.

Levian: What you _can_ do and what you _want_ to do are two different things. I trust you'll make the right decision…

'Thanks.' Even if it wasn't much, Levian had made it easier to make a choice. He had made it clear that it was up to her.

-Next day, day of the finals-

"Here." Mai picked her blade out of Kenny's hands and examined it. "Tyson, c'mere a while." Mai added a "Please?" when she saw that the boy was reluctant. "Launch your blade and attack Levian alright?"

The two bladers launched their beyblades into the beydish. "Dragoon Attack!" The white blade knocked hard against Levian but it regained its sturdiness in a matter of seconds. "Levian!" Mai recalled her blade. She gave a little nod of satisfaction, "Thanks so much Kenny!"

"That was it?" Tyson gaped at her, but he let it slide when Mai thanked him for his help.

"Okay, now that all your blades are done, it's time to discuss battle strategies." The chief announced as everyone gathered around the table. "Ok, what do we know about Team Freedom?" He asked enthusiastically, his hands set on the keyboard ready to record any given data that might prove useful.

"Nothing." Came a sharp reply from Tyson. –POP- The chief's enthusiasm deflated like a balloon… "Ok, then umm anything else?–grins half-heartedly-"

"Well...Copellia's a bit aggressive so she'll use more offensive attacks; get someone who's good on defence to battle her, maybe you Max. –points to Max- Drex likes to study his opponents while Mit-chan is more on the impulsive, quick-thinking side, so you have to be quick up here –taps head with finger- and Riya's very competitive, kinda like you Tyson. Oh and Kai, the top of your blade's fairly weak so be careful about that." Mai finished, gaining bewildered expressions from the rest of her team. 'Whoa! Since when did she know so much?' They all thought.

"-Shrugs shoulders- I grew up training with them so… But never mind that now, -waves hand to dismiss the subject-" Mai's voice changed to a more serious note, "They're not easy to beat, so don't let your guard down." The group nodded determinedly.

"Now let's get out there and kick some Freedom-butt!" Tyson whooped and the team headed out with sounds of 'Yeah!' trailing behind them.

'This is it Levian. Don't let me down.' And the girl walked towards the bright light that opened into the stadium…

Viola! the 31st chapter is done. Haha, wow i wonder how long my story will advance. Seems really long no? Are you readers getting bored? Would you like some thing more spicy/comical/plain crazy/sadin the story?

If so, tell me and I'll fit 'em in!

Till next time,

blu.


	32. A Brother’s Eyes

Chapter 32------A Brother's Eyes

'This is it Levian. Don't let me down.' And the girl walked towards the bright light that opened into the stadium…

"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd burst into a thunderstorm of cheers and howls when they saw the Bladebreakers enter the stadium. Camera lights flashed and the booming voice on the announcer rang throughout the arena. Mai watched as her team members, except Kai, bathed in the glory of their adoring fans. The crowd was HUGE! It was like twice the turnout than before, people were packed like sardines and it looked like a sea as they bobbed up and down. The team took their place in one of the stands situated at each end of the beystaduim.

"AND NOW LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF SOUND FOR TEAM FFFRRREEEEEEEEDOOOMMM!"

Once again, roaring voices filled her ears and Mai watched as her friends entered from the other side, Copellia was smiling and waving at the crowd. She let out a small laugh; it was so like her to do that, she always enjoyed the attention. The fan-girls screams intensified when Drex and Riya entered; Mai rolled her eyes at this, 'They give girls a bad reputation…'

"ONCE AGAIN WE WELCOME YOU TO THE ASIAN BEYBLADING TOURNAMENT FINALS!" The crowd began to silence as the announcer spoke, "AS YOU ALREADY KNOW, THE MATCH WILL CONSIST OF THREE ROUNDS AND THE BEST TWO OUTTA THREE WINS. TEAMS, CHOOSE YOUR FIRST REPRESENTATIVE!"

The Bladebreakers huddled together…

"So who's goin' first?"

"I dunno, -glances over at Riya's team- Who do you think they'll send out?"

"Never mind, I'll go." Rei's voice had this sense of determination in it which convinced the rest.

"Alright. Do you best buddy." Tyson placed a firm hand on the neko-jin's shoulder.

"Count on it." The boy flashed a smile and stepped up to the beydish.

"AND FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS WE HAVE CHINA'S VERY OWN REI KON! –crowd goes wild, Mariah: "DO YOUR BEST REI!"- AND GOING AGAINST HIM, THE LOVELY HASHIBA COPELLIA! –wolf whistles and cheers as Copellia stepped up to the beydish-"

"-grins- Wasn't expecting you to go first but oh well, -takes out purple blade and points it at Rei, eyes narrowed to a more competitive gaze- You're goin' down Rei!"

"You talk pretty big for a girl. –pulls out blade- Why don't you put your beyblade where your mouth is." But the maroon-haired one just smiled at the comment.

"BLADERS READY? AND 3, 2, 1! LET IT RRRRIIIIIPPPPP!"

-ZZZZZZZIIIIIIPPPP- The ripcords were pulled and the two blades plunged into the beydish. They began whizzing about, sifting in and out of the opponent's line of attack. Grey and purple blurs spiralled in the dish, so often emitting clashing sounds as they collided with each other…

-CLING-

-CLANG-

"That's it Drigger!"

-CLANG-

"AND THE BOTH OF THEM SEEM TO BE ON PAR WITH EACH OTHER! WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?" the announcer spoke into the mike.

'We'll just have to change that now, won't we?' "AQUILA!" Copellia summoned and a jet of yellow light blasted from within the centre of her blade. A golden eagle with diamond-shaped patterns on its back rose from the beams and spread forth its wings, letting out a high-pitched cry. "DIVINE SCROLL!" The purple blade began circling Drigger, faster and faster it spun, as did the bit-beast around Drigger and soon, a yellow tornado sprouted from the circular motion with Drigger trapped in its vortex.

'Oh no! Drigger!' Rei found himself in a knot, he watched as the bird spun the golden scroll round and round, prohibiting Drigger's movement and fixing him up in a cocoon-like state. Copellia smirked, she could win this. "RAZOR WING!" the girl shouted and with a flap of its wings, Aquila sent hoards of sharp, pointed feathers ricocheting in the tiger's direction.

Drigger gave a roar of pain as the feathers pierced through the scroll and plunged into its flesh. "DRIGGER!" Rei couldn't stand this; he couldn't bear to see Drigger in so much pain. He had to do something! "C'MON DRIGGER!" The white beast struggled to stand up. Though some of the feathers were still lodged in its body, the tiger knew it had to push on. With that much fighting spirit from his master, he could take on anything.

"AQUILA!"

"DODGE IT DRIGGER!" Drigger leaped away from the eagle's attack, quickly came behind Aquila and used its paw to swipe it to the ground. The bird screeched and fluttered its wings in a fury as it tried to escape from under its captor's weight, "USE RAZOR WING AQUILA!"

The bird's wings closed around Drigger. "RRRAAAAWWWRRR!" Direct hit! The bit-beast cried out it pain as he took the full dose of the lethal attack.

-clang clackety clack-

'No…'

-At the bladebreakers' stand-

'Oh no…'

-Back to Rei-

"AND COPELLIA WINS!"

The boy just stood there, staring. The crowd was howling away but he didn't seem to hear it, all he heard was the very loud sound of his blade falling to the floor, the only sound that stood out from the rest. 'Drigger…' He approached his blade as would a child approach his beloved pet that had died and picked it up. He had lost. It was shocking. It still is…but he'd get over it… he'd feel disappointed, angry, disgraced…

The neko-jin returned to where his friends were waiting.

"Rei…"

"You did your best man."

Pitiful looks and comforting words were given to the boy but he smiled and shrugged it off. He didn't want his friends' sympathy, this just meant that he had a long way more to go, there were still others out there…others that were so much better than him.

Mai tightened her grip on her blade, 'If we don't' win the next one… then it's sayonara to ever winning the trophy.' "We have to win the next one, we must! Please!" Her eyes pleaded to the group for help. Kai stood up from his seat, "I'll battle."

"A SWEET VICTORY FOR TEAM FREEDOM! WHOA! AND IT'S RIYA GOING NEXT! WILL HE WIN THIS AND BAG THE COVETTED TROPHY?"

"No!"

Kai turned around, giving Mai a questioning look. "You can't battle Riya! You'll LOSE!"

"!" Lose? Those words hit the Russian hard. 'Lose? LOSE? I'm the best out of the whole group and she thinks I'll LOSE?' But the girl continued with an explanation. "Riya has Eden and if I can combine Eden's powers with Lev's then I think he can too."

"WHAT! YOU CAN COMBINE EDEN'S POMHFFFHPP" Max had clamped a hand over Tyson's mouth. "SHHH! Are you freaking mad? Don't yell everything out!" He rebuked the boy in whispered tone.

"That's why you can't win, not with the power you have now…" Mai saw that Kai looked offended but this was for the best. If he didn't want to have his blade trashed to smithereens then he'd better not go up against such power. "I should go." The girl walked up to the beydish despite her friends' shouts of disapproval and some encouragement. 'I want that trophy, not them…If it comes to this then I should be the one battling for it. I should battle for myself.'

Mai shook Riya's hand, "Good luck," the boy smiled and Mai felt obliged to return it. "No backing down?" Riya grinned, "Yeah, no backing down." That pleased Mai. He wouldn't treat her any different even if they were friends or engaged… he'd do his best and she would too.

-At both teams' stands-

"A battle against the one you love. Now _that's_ tough." Drex nodded his head in agreement.

"Dizzi, make sure you record every second of this match. I wanna gather more data on Riya's bit-beast. –Dizzi: Gotcha!- " 'Eden versus Eden, it's gonna be an exciting match indeed.' The chief looked hopeful at the prospect of the match.

"ALRIGHT! 3,2,1! LET IT RIIIIIPP!"

-CLANG-

-CLASH-

-CLANG-

-CLANG-

Levian and the light blue blade rained attacks on each other, trying to push the other out of the dish. Mai looked up to look at Riya and he looked up to meet her gaze, 'What are you planning?' She wondered as Riya returned his attention to the battle.

-CLASH-

-ZZZZZRRRRRR-

-CLANG-

"LEVIAN! ARTIC FLARE!"

The great wolf emerged from within the blade and stood at a pouncing stance, blue embers burning at its feet. In a flash it leaped through the air and slammed down on Riya's blade. Both blades were inflamed as they spun round in the dish, Riya's blade trying very hard to fight off Lev's attack.

"Nice try Mai but not good enough! ALZEEEEAAAA!"

'Alzea? What the hell!' Mai gaped as she watched the legendary bit-beast soar into the sky. It was gorgeous, with soft light green wings, an elegant face and a long flowing tail. Her birthmark was no way near the real thing! 'And Riya has it? WHY?'

"GREY WIND!"

The phoenix suddenly became blurry, like a spoilt video tape, as it closed its wings around its body. And suddenly there were two of them! Both birds swooped down at Levian, criss-crossing their attacks and attacking him at every angle kind of like a double-team manoeuvre. 'Levian!'

"OOOOOH, WHAT AN ATTACK." The announcer faked a sense of pain in his voice.

Levian was still standing, snorting at his opponent with much distaste. He didn't like that attack very much. 'Yeah, that's it Lev. You can do this!' The wolf glanced at her and nodded his head. Mai nodded back, the both of them knew what they were doing. Both blades tackled each other, both bit-beasts snapped at each other throats, both bladers unwilling to surrender, all contributed to the tension which held between them.

-Back to BB stand-

"None of them seem to be giving in. They're gonna tire themselves out if this goes on too long." Tyson looked on with a worried face.

"Yeah, someone has to win…and it better be soon."

-Match-

"Give it up Riya! We can't go on like this forever!" Mai tried to psycho him into surrendering; she herself was starting to feel the brunt of the match.

"You give up first! There's no way I'm losing that jewel, –voice suddenly changes and eyes turn crimson for a split second- _even if I have to kill you for it_…"

"What?" His last words were barely audible but she knew he said something.

-Riya's POV-

Whhhaa—?

For a moment there I felt like I wasn't here… as if I had left my own body.

Strange…

"ALZEA ATTACK!"

I watched as my blade pushed Levian further out to the edge of the dish. That's it! Get him outta the dish!

_Destroy him._

I shook my head. What the hell's goin' on with me?

I blinked hard and refocused my attention on the battle. This was taking too long, -looks up at Mai- Why is she trying so hard?

What does she want with the jewel?

Still, there's no way I'm letting her have it! I need it more than she does. I need –ba-dump-

I cringed a little. It was happening again, NO! The match! Concentrate on the match! I have to win! I have to— _destroy_

What the hell? -ba-dump- -ba-dump- I tucked my chin in as I tried to fight off the pain. –Ba-dump- -badump- ba-dump- It was taking my strength away, I had to –ba-dump –ba-dump- I had to…

-END OF POV-

-MAI'S POV-

"Riya?"

I watched as he sank further and further to the floor, clutching his head. I grew worried at the sight before me, oh my god! Is Riya in pain?

I rushed to his side, I didn't give a damn about what the announcer was saying; I didn't care if the battle was still going on, and to hell with the people who were staring! Riya was in pain!

"Riya! Riya what's wrong?" I shook him. His face was turned downwards and he was mumbling something. It all came out messy and I couldn't make it out. "What's wrong?" I turned him around and— -gasp- red eyes. He had red eyes. "Riya?"

The person in front of me tilted his head to the side and grinned— not in a nice way… not in a way I found safe.

"_Hello brother._" I took a step back, this wasn't Riya's voice. This was…I started to panic…This was… "Eden."

MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! sorry for taking so long. Was kinda busy. Anyway! SUSPENSE SUSPENSE! FULL OF SUSPENSE! WAHAHA!

Betcha can't wait for the next one right? RIGHT?

haha, i'll post it up soon. Hopefully by the end of this week then school starts again...sigh. Oh wells, please review and thanks so much for supporting my story!


	33. Clash of the Divines

Chapter 33------Clash of the Divines

-MAI'S POV-

"_Hello brother._" I took a step back, this wasn't Riya's voice. This was…I started to panic…This was… "Eden."

-END OF POV-

His eyes gleamed. "_Why don't you get out of that form?_" He said as he got up and straightened himself.

"AND APPEARS THAT RIYA IS ALRIGHT!" The crowd rejoiced along with the announcer. But oh! How wrong they were. How so very wrong they were…

-At both stands-

"-stares in a daze at Riya and Mai- Stop the battle… -quickly turns to Tyson- TELL THEM TO STOP THE BATTLE!" Hilary looked as if someone was gonna die if they didn't do something. And it was possible… someone _could _die.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no." Copellia shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! Not now! She swallowed hard…

-Match-

She didn't know what came over her but Mai wanted to run, to get away from him as far as possible. But her damn feet wouldn't budge! She didn't want to look at him so she glanced ever so often at the progress of the match, the two blades were just spinning there, not attacking, not defending, just spinning…waiting for their commands. She landed her gaze on him. That person standing before her was Eden…be it the bad or good one… she didn't want to know what happens in the end. She didn't _want_ to be part of what happens in the end…

"_Ne ni-chan. Haiyaku _(hey bro, hurry up)" He sounded irritated.

"Riya. Bring back Riya." The girl tried not to show any fear yet she didn't want to appear too demanding either. Eden in that form was still dangerous and no way did she want to make him mad.

"_I wasn't talking to you_!" he sneered. "_Bring. My brother. Out. Now! _"

"No. NO!" Mai suddenly grew more confident of herself, what was she playing at? "I'm not letting him out! I'LL NEVER LET HIM OUT!"

He let out a laugh, "_Sou ka?_( is that so?)" Mai saw that his eyes were dancing, something wasn't right.

"_ALZZEEEAAA_!"

It was just like the last time. Fusion. Eden was fusing with Alzea and the phoenix was starting to morph into something more powerful. 'Oh damn damn damn. Oh shit oh crap!' Mai panicked, 'Eden please come out, please please please.' She never expected herself to wish for such a thing but the mind doesn't think very well under pressure and that was the only strongest thing she could think of that might have a chance against Eden— Eden himself.

Alzea started to change, its wings shifted to its back and changed to a soft white just like Levian's did. Its feathers were replaced by cream coloured clothing. Everything looked just like Lev's form when he combined with Eden. Like twins, only this one had crimson eyes and hair as black as night. And instead of a staff like Lev's, this one carried a sword. Mai scrutinized the object: shiny flawless blade with two wings carved on the handle, spreading out to form the hilt and if you looked close enough, you could see that there were patterns on the blade too, only visible when seen at certain angles under the light.

"_ALZEA! BLACK CARNAGE!_"

The angel seemed to smirk at the order and charged straight for Levian. "LEVIAN!" Mai watched in horror as her bit-beast got slashed by a hundred-fold of swords. The yelping, the sound of pain, the slashing, the struggling, the hurt, the pleasure, everything flashed before her, like pages of a photo album, starting off slow but slowly turning faster, and faster, and faster till it was all a blur.

'It's not fair…'

That Levian was suffering and she couldn't help him…

'It's not fair…'

That she was made to revive Eden… that she had to battle Riya…

…Lose her parents, thought of as a freak…Be against her kind…

Why was she given this life? What for? No one was there to help her… no one she could help when they needed it…

Why…

'It's not fair…'

Her eyes glistened, her chest grew heavy with emotion and her nose started blocking up, 'It's not fair…' "IT'S NOT FAAAAIIR!"

-FFFFFFFWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSHHHHHHHHH!-

A wave of energy surged around Mai, her eyes turned into a ferocious orangey-red, erasing the tears that once dwelled in those sockets. She felt like punishing something, something to blame her life on, something to take out all her anger on. And she knew just what.

-stands-

"This is bad, very very bad!" Max exclaimed. "Kai! You gotta stop her!"

Kai gave him a why-me? look. So what if he stopped Mai? Who was gonna stop Riya?

The Zeelans on the other side were not all peachy either; they looked on with frightful faces. They knew what was happening but unfortunately the audience didn't, to them it was more amazing battle skills and they cheered loudly at having witnessed it.

Such fools they were… useless beings who knew nothing… nothing but the world they lived in, their own fantasy world, a world blinded from reality…or maybe, they just refused tosee it…

-match-

"_LEEEVVVIIAAANNN!_"

The wolf floated up and changed in mid-air, wings sprouted from its back, its fur turned into his clothing, his silvery-white hair flowed out like a wave of water, his deep mesmerizing blue eyes pierced through his long bangs, his staff firmly wielded in his right hand. The final form reflected Alzea's image and the fans oooo-ed and ahhh-ed at the spectacular effects.

Riya watched in amusement at Lev's new form. But his smirk vanished as he remembered that there was no time for fun and games.

"_ALZEA ATAAACCCK!"_

"_LEVIAN ATAAAACCK!"_

At once, both angels charged straight at each other, -CHING!- metal clashed against metal as both blocked their opponent's attack. Struggling, pushing, the staff and the sword grinded against each other, -BLANG!- They pulled apart and headed back for more. Alzea took a swipe at Lev who jumped out of his way; Lev retaliated and swung his staff at him. –WHOOOSH- Alzea took to the sky with Lev hot on his tail; they both crashed through the confinements of the stadium and soared high into the clouds. (the stadium has an open roof mind you) Mai and Riya ran after their bit-beasts, closely followed by the rest of their team members.

"MAI! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

"WAIT! DON'T TOUCH –" But Drex's advice had been too late, Mai had sent Tyson skidding across the floor.

Meanwhile, the battle had taken to the sky and that meant— more space for destruction. The two power-houses crashed into buildings, blasted their attacks at their opponent only to end up missing and blow up a hole in the city. Everything was in chaos but they didn't care, they weren't aware of their actions, Mai and Riya weren't Mai and Riya anymore…

"_HOLY ORDER!_" A ray of blue light blasted from Lev's staff and smashed into Alzea, causing him to lose his balance and drop a bit in the sky. But that didn't stop him from returning the favour, the back-haired angel swooped up, Lev dodged but not fast enough, -ZRRRNG- The blade went right through his left wing.

"_How did you like that, Brother?_" The angel smirked as he pulled his blade out from Lev's wing. The white angel tried to stay afloat with one wing, every flap must've hurt really badly and this made him very vulnerable. And like all enemies, Alzea would never pass this chance to defeat Lev. He came round for a second attack but "_LEVIAN! HOLY ORDER!"_ The beam shot straight at Alzea as he was coming in for the attack, it was uncalled for! And he wasn't prepared! Both angles received blows from each other and for a split-second, everything froze as if allowing time to sink in. And suddenly there was a fluttering of feathers…

-ZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRrrrrrrr…-

Their heads grew heavy and both Edens collapsedon the ground, their bodies limp as though every drop of energy had been drained out of them. By this time, the announcer and some of the crowd had made it outside and witnessed the whole thing, "AND WE HAVE A TIE BUT BOTH BLADERS SEEMED TO HAVE FAINTED!" He covered the microphone with his hand and rushed to the fallen bladers, "Will they be alright?" He questioned Max, never once did he face such a scenario, sure beyblading took a lot out of the bladers but never this serious. Usually they would've known their own limits…

"Mai! Mai! Shikkarishite! (Get a hold of yourself!) Mai!" Max tapped the side of Mai's face and was relieved to see her eyes flutter open after a few minutes, "Daijyobu? (Are you alright?)" Max lifted her head. "Eh, chotto… (Yeah, a little…)" she mumbled and tried to sit up but she remembered, "Riya wa? Is he alright?" Her eyes searched frantically for the boy as she struggled to steady herself. She saw her friends crowding around someone who was lying on the ground and concluded that it had to be Riya. She forced herself to move, she had to see if he was alright, and with a little help from Max and Kenny, she made it to Riya's side.

"Riya?" No answer. Her friends were trying to wake him up as well but he wasn't responding. "Riya? Riya! Wake up! Please wake up!" Copellia was practically begging as she held the boy's hand.

"He's alright, he's just knocked out." Drex removed his hand from the brunette's wrist.

And that suited her fine… it was all she wanted to know…"Yokat...ta… (thank good…ness)" –dump- The girl's head dropped into Max's chest, "Whoa! Guys a lil' help here!" Rei rushed to support Mai's left side, "Call and ambulance, hurry!"

And the sirens echoed in the distance as they watched their friends get carried away……….

"So…what about the match? Are we still gonna continue?" Tyson slipped his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

His blond mate gave a side-wards glance at him; everyone had that heavy aura about them, like a thunderstorm over their heads…a thunderstorm that had ruined everything. Nobody felt like doing anything now…

What should they be doing after something like that anyway? They should be by their friends' side… Yeah! Give 'em support! Let 'em know you're there for them!

But…

Were they really needed there? And the match…

"Shall we continue?" The announcer's voice broke through the gloom.

"Continue? CONTINUE? Our friends are in hospital –points at no particular direction- and who _knows_ how serious their condition is and you want us to _CONTINUE_?" Copellia yelled at the announcer like he was crazy for ever suggesting such a thing. Mit-chan pulled her away to calm her down while the rest negotiated with the people in charge…

"Is there any way we can postpone the match?"

"I'ma notto shure, we hab no rules for dis shitsuashon."

"Mr Yamashita please! Our friends are in hospital!"

The tanned Japanese excused himself and headed back into the board room to discuss with his fellow BBA members. He came back minutes later with the verdict.

"Da matche wirru kontinew, I am berry sorry." He bowed low for forgiveness. Copellia kicked the wall and cursed in Zeelan, something about this being unfair and having no heart.

"Howeba, we feel resuponshibal and hab decidad to pay for da medicaru bills." The man smiled weakly, hoping that this will make them a little happier perhaps?

"Domo arigatou gozaimashita (Thanks very much)" Hilary bowed and came up sighing…

"I guess there's no choice then… who's next?"

Soooo sorry for the late post. You see, I have a major exam this year called the o levels, its an exam you take to enter colledge or whatever they call it over there in the west, so this means i'll have less time to update coz i'm tied down by school work. But fear not! I shall continue to post up the new chapters whenever I have e time so be patient k? Thanks for understanding XD

LOTSA love,  
blu


	34. Believe

Chapter 34------Believe

"WE APOLOGISE FOR THE MINOR INCONVENIENCE BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, MAI AND RIYA WILL BE OKAY!" The crowd responded to the good news like beagles to a hunting horn. "AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…… THE FINAL ROUND OF THE ASIAN BEYBLADING TOURNAMENT 2005!" The man's voice wailed through the speakers and as if it wasn't already loud enough, the spectators joined in too. The whole place became a mad cheering squad; with the atmosphere so vibrant and all.

But funny though, among all that excitement were two air masses of gloom; heavy and silent as they hung over the heads of our fellow competitors…

"Hey, c'mon. Cheer up guys. Sulking won't win this tournament." Kenny shifted in and out of the group, trying his very best to lift their spirits. Most of them didn't respond, the most Kenny got was a mumble from Hilary.

"Guys…" The boy whined at his lack of progress. His eyes trailed down the group, this was getting nowhere! "WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH WHIMPS?" His outburst jolted the whole group and they stared wide-eyed at him (0.o like this). "Just because Mai's injured doesn't mean you can just give up like that! We've worked hard for this and you're just gonna throw it all away?" "HEY! We're just not feeling fine alright!" Max shot up.

"Max!" Tyson grabbed his friend's shoulder but he roughly shoved it aside. "You think we can just pretend nothing happened? Go on beyblading while you know your friend's lying in hospital? WE CAN'T EVEN HELP HER!" "THAT'S ENOUGH MAX!" Kai bellowed. The boy sat down, his chest heaving as he tried to blink back the tears.

"If you want to help her— then help her win that trophy." Kenny's voice eased up to a more understanding note.

The guys didn't answer. Was it hope? Guilt? Or sadness that was etched on their faces?

Dunno…Maybe all three…

"Yeah…" Tyson lifted his head, "Let's do this. Let's win this one for Mai."

-match-

"AND FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS, WE HAVE THE REIGHNING WORLD CHAMP, TYSON GRANGEEERRR! –crowd cheers- AND GOING AGAINST HIM, DREX DUREEEEIIIINNE!"

Both boys stood before each other; launcher in hand. No glaring, no words, just serious faces; their beyblades would do the talking. "BLADERS READY?"

'For Mai.'

'For Riya.'

The two of them nodded, "IN 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!"

-CLANG!- The blades slammed into each other, drilling at the opponent's defence ring as though it was a piece of chalk. They pulled back and went in for another go; in out in out. Dragoon sped away to the other side of the dish and Tyson was surprised that Drex's blade didn't go after him. "LET'S GO MAJURA!" The black blade began zigzagging around Dragoon in a teasing manner and like Drex had expected, Tyson wasn't going to stand for it. White chased black, 'Argh! He's playing with me! I'll show him.' "GO DRAGOON!" The blue dragon rose from the blade, "NOW!" Suddenly! The black blade whizzed towards Dragoon, Dragoon evaded but Majura didn't seem to be going for him. When white went right, black went left, white up, black down, every move was the opposite. 'Huh? What's going on?' Tyson watched Majura head for Dragoon, then suddenly swerve to the right, then chase him again, only to leap out of the line of attack again. And my! Were those turns and shifts sharp!

'Watch out, next one's for real.' Drex smirked to himself and waited for Majura to pull another stunt on Dragoon but this time, the dragon didn't budge. 'Perfect!' "DESERT FANG!" A huge creature appeared from the shadowy light, its fur was a silky midnight black but the shade was lighter under its belly and in the middle of its face. With piercing yellow eyes and a smoky aura about him, the dog pounced on Dragoon, sinking its long canines into the armour. "DRAGOON!" The dragon cried out in pain and trashed its tail about wildly, trying to get Majura off its back. But the dog's grip was firm and he stayed on no matter how hard Dragoon struggled.

'Fine! If you want it that way then –' "DRAGOON STORM!" The white blade began spinning, increasing its velocity with every rotation. Majura held on but the force was like a giant hand tearing him away. His claws scrapped at the armour, desperately trying to grip the exterior which proved to be an unsuccessful task and eventually, a gale of wind hurled him out of the tornado and the black blade smacked again the dish wall. "Yeah!" Tyson clenched a fist but the game wasn't over yet, Majura was still spinning and he didn't look to happy.

-CLANG!-

-CHING!-

-CHING!-

-CLANG!-

The attacks got more aggressive and Tyson furrowed his brow with irritancy. –CLANG!- -CLACK!- 'Why won't that stupid blade lose already!' "ATTACK DRAGOON!" The blue dragon swung its tail at Majura but he managed to dodge the attack, "AGAIN!" And again, the dog was too quick for the reptilian giant.

'Let's end this Majura.'

Majura:_ As you wish._

The black blade spun to the center of the dish and an eerie aura wafted about its person. "SHADOW REALM!" Instantaneously, the smoky aura shot out of the blade and a black sphere of ectoplasm engulfed the whole battle arena. "NO WAY! TYSON AND DREX HAVE DISAPPEARED!" The announcer leaned out over the railing to get a closer look; but no, his eyes weren't deceiving him and his expression was just as baffled as the rest of them.

-stands-

"! TYSON!" Rei ran towards the strange structure with his team right behind him, 'What _is _this?' He cautiously stretched out a hand, "Itai!" A burning sensation singed his fingers and he immediately pulled them away. "It seems we can't get through," Kenny studied the swirling black in front of him. "Of course you can't. It can only be broken from the inside." Mit-chan said smugly as she and Copellia emerged round the corner.

"Whaddya mean 'only be broken from the inside'! Then how would we know who won?" Rei demanded, but the flaxen-haired girl just shrugged, "Usually it's ni-chan who breaks through, I haven't seen the _losers_ do it before." Copellia squeezed her friend's shoulder, a warning that she was going too far with the remarks.

'The _losers_? Tyson…' Max looked distressed at the sight before him; he hoped Tyson would be alright…

-shadow realm-

"Where am I?" The bluenette wandered through the thick miasma. He knew his blade was still spinning; he could hear it. 'Dragoon? Dragoon where are you?'

Dragoon: _I'm right here. There's something strange about this place…It doesn't feel right._

'Yeah, I can't see a thing; I don't even know what the hell's happening.' Just then, the boy felt something move behind him, he spun around but it was gone. 'Huh? I'm sure I fe— There it is again!' Tyson swore he heard something moving, he heard its claws tap slightly on the floor. "This isn't funny Drex! I know you're there so stop playing and come out!"

Majura: _You're nervous_

Tyson felt something whisper in his ear, he jerked his hand to his ear but the thing had slithered away into the darkness. "Wh-who are you? Where's Drex?"

The dog smirked, '_Name's Majura. Welcome to MY world_.' Suddenly, the darkness in front of him began to shatter and the figure of Hilary crystallised before him. "Hilary? How'd you get here?"

"I found a way in then followed your voice. Oh Tyson! I was so worried!" The girl flung her arms around him. 'Hi-Hilary!' He didn't expect _that_ coming and wasn't sure what to do— '_RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR_!' The roar snapped him out of his thoughts as he remembered Dragoon and suddenly, Hilary's image began to morph into something frightening. Tyson jumped back and was certain he caught a glimpse of Majura's eyes before the image faded into smoke. 'Wh-what the hell's going on here?' Fear was starting to get to him as the boy strained his eyes to see into the darkness. 'Dragoon! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Dragoon: _You…mustn't be— rraaawwwwwrrrr!_

'DRAGOON? DRAGOON!' Tyson knew Dragoon was in some sort of pain but what? Was he still fighting with Majura? But where were they? He couldn't see a thing! 'Argh! Damn this stupid darkness!' He began running, calling out Dragoon's name ever so often. Hey, if he didn't find Dragoon at least he'd run to the end of this place right? Right?

'Dragoon, you still there? What's happening?'

Dragoon: _Yeah… you have…to go on battling… It's…not over yet_

Tyson could sense the strain in his bit-beast's voice, Dragoon was growing tired. 'Ok, just hold on a while longer.' "DRAGOON STO— DREX!" He caught sight of the familiar white hair and ran up to him, "Am I glad to see you! Get us outta this place will you? Gives me the creeps." He rubbed his arms and glanced worriedly at his surroundings. "Sure, follow me." Drex smiled and grabbed his hand but suddenly! Tyson felt a sharp pain, he glanced down to see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him, its teeth clamped shut over his hand. He grew pale and shot his head up at Drex who had red eyes; he opened his mouth to reveal two pointed fangs. Tyson jerked his hand out of Majura's bite just before Drex could sink those teeth into him and ran for his life. He couldn't take this anymore! He was scared! He didn't want to play anymore!

'Help! Somebody help me!' He ran and ran; he didn't care where he was going, afraid that if he stopped, some monster would get him.

Dragoon: _Tyson!_

'Someone please help! Please!'

Dragoon: _Tyson!_

'I don't wanna be here! Someone get me outta—'

Dragoon: _TYSON! Tyson listen to me!_

The boy stopped in his tracks as Dragoon's voice tripped a switch in his brain.

Dragoon: _Don't believe what you see, they're all just illusions. Majura's using them to get closer to you so that he can get closer to me_

'What? But where are you?'

Dragoon: _In your heart Tyson. I've always been in your heart. If you believe in me, I'll always be there_

'But the battle? You mean Majura's been attacking you all along by attacking me?'

Dragoon: _That's right. The battle is within you_

'_Me_? Then how do I fight him?'

Dragoon: _Believe in yourself; believe in me. Do you want to win?_

'Of course I do!'

Dragoon: _Then we shall win, believe me…_

Tyson finally understood what was going on, 'I do…the battle is within me…' he closed his eyes and relaxed, he had to picture everything, he had to open his heart; he had to believe that they could do it…

-CHING!-

-CLANG!-

-CLANG!-

Majura was head to head with Dragoon. The blue dragon looked exhausted, but who wouldn't after holding out for so long? Tyson could see the battle but he couldn't see himself, it was a though he was dreaming everything up in his head; he could see Majura, Dragoon and Drex but no Tyson.

Dragoon: _Ready?_

'Ready! GO DRAGOON! PHANTOM HURRICANE!' The blue dragon broke free from Majura's attack and stared glowing a faint blue. The white blade stared spinning faster and faster, creating a force so powerful that the darkness around was getting sucked into the howling mass of wind. "MAJURA!" Drex watched as his bit-beast got pummelled by Dragoon's attack. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST HERE!" Drex hollered over the wind.

Tyson let a smile spread across his lips, 'That's 'coz I believe I can do it…and that's something you can't do.' "!" Drex mouth froze in mid-air.

"You think you know everything about your opponents just by studying them and from there you plan your attack. You portray yourself to be so strong, but in reality you're just hiding behind a mask of illusions and trickery; truth is… you're scared of being weak."

That did it. The whole realm crumbled down around them and specks of the real world started to appear through the gaps.

-Real world-

The Bladebreakers and half of team Freedom watched in anticipation as beams of white light blasted through the black spherical mass. Bit by bit the shadow realm disappeared and the whole stadium was engulfed in a blinding white light…

Tyson opened his eyes to the sound of loud cheering, he was about to look into the beydish when someone tackled him from behind, "YOU DID IT! YOU WON!" Hilary exclaimed and pretty soon the whole group was on top of him, showering him with praises and congratulations.

"AND THE CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE OF THE ASIAN BEYBLADING TOURNAMENT 2005 GOES TO THE BLADEBREAKERSSSS!" The crowd went wild as people cheered and shrieked, for Bladebreaker-fans, it was a moment of pure joy.

Tyson was finally allowed to stand up and enjoy the praises from his fans as he scanned the whole beystadium. 'Thanks Dragoon. You're the one who deserves all this glory.' He rubbed his blade with his thumb and it shone a faint blue colour, '_As long as you believe…' _

"Tyson."

The voice tore Tyson away from his thoughts ad he turned around to see Drex holding out his hand. He took it and they shook hands like presidents during a meeting, all warm and friendly. "Great battle. You deserved to win." " Hey, you're not so shabby yourself, that place really freaked me out." Drex gave a light laugh. "Oh, and the things I said to you before, it was just so I could break your concentration, I have no right to call you weak, sorry."

"No. You're right." Drex fumbled with his fingers a bit, "I take advantage of people's weaknesses. You could say it's a bit like cheating, going for the weak ankle when you know your enemy has injured it, but yeah, you're right, I don't want people to know that I'm weak… 'cos I know I am… But I don't want to be."

"Hey, just believe in yourself ok? If you can believe in yourself, you can believe in your bit-beast's power and if you do that, the both of you will be unstoppable." "Thanks, I'll remember that." Drex's mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Yo Tyson! We're thinking of going to the hospital to see Riya and Mai, you guys wanna come along?" Copellia jogged up to the two boys. Tyson looked at his group who nodded their heads, "Yeah sure." "Good! 'Cos last one there has to pay for the medical bills!" She said in a sing-song manner while waving the check Mr Yamashita had given them. "Hey! Where'd you get that?" But Copellia had already run off with the rest of her team.

"She took the check! How'd she get the check?" Tyson barked and turned to the chief for an explanation. Kenny patted his chest pocket and emptied out his shorts, "Uhh...opps?"

"GET HER!" Max shouted and the whole team ran out of the beystadium.

"HEY! WHERE'RE YOU GUYS GOING? WHAT ABOUT THE AWARD CEREMONY! HEY! WAIT!" But the friends ran on, bearing good news and hope for their slumbering team mate…

Finally! Actually, I finished this chapter two days ago but was too busy to post it up so I'm doing it now, don't wanna procastinate any longer haha XD Hope you readers really enjoyed this one!

Oh, and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR to my fellow chinese readers! GONG XI FA CAI!

blu: Let's all get sore throats! WHOOPEE! -chomps down on new yr goodies-


	35. Goodbye

Chapter 35------Goodbye

-Slam! - Copellia slapped the cheque against the counter, causing the clerk to jerk in her chair. "Give me that!" Tyson came from behind her and made a swipe for the cheque but ended up missing. "Give it!" Tyson's hand grasped the air for the next three tries. "May I remind you two that this is a _public_ place?" The clerk's voice was stern and sharp and the both of them stopped their childish behaviour. "I'd like to pay for – HEY!" The bluenette plucked the paper out of her hand, "We'd like to pay for _BOTH –_shoots a look at Copellia- Mai and Riya's medical bills please."

The clerk wrinkled her nose in distaste but took the cheque anyway and began processing it. By this time, the whole group had gathered at the counter, "So, huh huh, what rooms are Mai huh and Riya in?" Max slung an arm over the counter as he caught his breath. The lady did a bit of typing on the keyboard before giving them their answer, "Ward 82. It's up on the 6th floor. HEY! NO RUNNING!" She called after them, but like all youths these days, they didn't listen.

-Ward 82-

The door creaked open and they emerged into a dimly lit room. It smelt overpoweringly of sterilised plastic and in the background, soft beeping could be heard. "They're asleep." Hilary whispered as she drew back the curtains around Mai's bed while Mit-chan did Riya's. "Or still unconscious…ow!" Tyson scowled at Rei who gave him a don't-say-stupid-things look. The figure on the bed neither moved nor flinched; she just laid there, her small breaths fogging up the oxygen mask whenever she exhaled. Her friends could do nothing but hope that she would wake up soon; they had things to tell her. Good things, things that would make everything better, if only she would wake up…

Over on the other end, Copellia brushed a stray lock of hair out of Riya's face and sank into a nearby chair, her eyes focused on the rising and falling red line which ran across the small monitor. 'Riya…'

"He'll be fine, right?" Mit-chan had addressed the question to Copellia but an unfamiliar voice came from behind her, "They just need their rest. It's nothing serious." A Chinese man with shaggy black hair appeared from behind the curtains, "I'm Dr Lee. You people must be their relatives?" He pointed a pen at the group. "No, we're close friends of theirs. Their family is uhhh— over seas, yeah." Dr Lee nodded, "I see. And about their condition, there's nothing to worry about, it's just over-exhaustion. They shouldn't tire themselves out too much, it's really not good for them, they could get anaemia." The others nodded their heads in silence.

They spent the next few minutes discussing details about their friends' condition, the duration of their stay and the hospital bill. Finally, the doctor had to dash for another check-up and the teenagers were left to themselves. "We should go. There's not much use in waiting, I don't think they'll be up any time soon…" Drex agreed with his little sister on that. "Hey, wait," Tyson stopped them at the door, "I wanna do something first."

The boy came back 30 minutes later holding a big basket of flowers; a purple card was tucked snugly in the middle of the floral arrangement. "There.–places basket on bedside table- That way she'll know who won when she wakes up." "Are you _that_ excited to tell her?" "Of course!" Hilary shook her head but smiled, "C'mon. Let's go celebrate your victory." And she took his hand in hers…

-Fast forward, really fast forward-

-Dream-

She stood in front of a huge boulder. Her fingers lightly traced the inscriptions carved on the dusty surface and finally stopped at four small holes. She took them out and placed them piece by piece; when all was done, she stepped back as light started to glowed from the jewels and spread throughout the rock, creating a network of lines and patterns.

She mouthed something and the light erupted from behind the rock, glowing… burning… till all was white…

-End of dream-

Fingers twitched in the still room and slowly, Mai opened her eyes to a greyish-blue room. She rubbed her crusty eyes (you know? When you wake up and you have a bit of umm…people call it the sandman's dust? Yeah, those 'sand' in your eyes) and sat up, 'Hospital again huh? That's when she noticed someone lying on the bed next to her. 'Riya!' She stretched her hand, her fingers outspread to the maximum; but she still couldn't reach him. Frustrated, she pulled the wires off her and swung her legs over the bed.

The girl stared down at him, her ash-brown hair collapsed over her shoulders. "Hey… you awake?" She gently shook his hand, it felt heavy and limp. She sighed and pulled up a chair next to his bed, not once letting go of his hand. Her eyes fell on his face; she saw the double eye-lids she had never noticed before, the slight tinge of red in his hair, the way the moonbeams lit up the right-side of his countenance while the other was shrouded in shadows. 'Light and Dark…' Something in her memory clicked and pictures of what happened flashed in her mind: the battle, Eden, the two bit-beasts, the fight, Copellia crying, Riya lying on the ground…

"This is all stupid Eden's fault!" She whispered harshly. But she knew blaming Eden was no use, it was not as if he cared what they had to say; and there was no physical form of him that she could vent her anger out on… it'd just be like scolding thin air.

Her fingers traced the outline of his hand, "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't fight so hard… and you didn't turn into Eden…and we didn't have to resurrect him…sorry." She checked to see if there was a reaction but none came. She bent one arm on the sheets and laid her head on top; the other hand had its fingers tapping on Riya's hand, as though playing a song on the piano.

"Hey…ever wondered why we have to resurrect Eden? …Why we couldn't just be normal teenagers? With a family and friends? And just having to worry about school or what to wear? Do you miss those times?"

"Ano toki (at that time)…all I ever wanted was for us to be happy; you, me, Copellia, Mit-chan and Drex. We'd grow up together then board in the same house… It'd be fun wouldn't it? Then we'd keep a cat and oh! I forgot; you don't like cats…"

"But now… everything's changed. You have your destiny… and I have mine," She reached for is hand and pulled it to her cheek, "But for once… just for once I wish we didn't have to go through all this…" A single tear rolled down her cheek and melted on the back of Riya's hand. And like magic, his fingers began to flex. Mai shot her head up, "Riya!" The boy was starting to wake up!

"I don't want to wake up to a sad face," His reached up and wiped a tear away with his thumb, "Dakara, naite dame yo (so don't cry)" He gave her a warm smile as he held his hand to her cheek. His smile… it made the world seem like a better place…made her feel comfortable again… With that smile, she knew everything was going to be all right.

He draped an arm around her, "It'll all get better, I promise." 'Riya…' And as she lay there by his side, she hoped and prayed that what he said would come true…because 'What about Eden...?'

-Morning-

The gang froze in their tracks at the sight that greeted them. Some thought it was sweet, others blushed and the rest just wanted to get out of the room… "Maybe we should leave them alone…they seem pretty uhh— comfortable." Max edged nearer to the door but Mit-chan caught hold of his shirt. "You're staying! Besides, they're awake." She nodded her head in Mai and Riya's direction.

KAI'S POV

I walked through the doors and I just stopped breathing. There they were… with her head lying on his shoulder and his arm around her. All of a sudden I felt sick… I wanted to get out of here but I was determined to rebel against my feelings, to show that I wasn't fazed by this. I pretended I didn't care. I HAD to not care…

So I diverted my gaze else where. I spotted the flowers; the card was still there…she hadn't read it yet. "Guys?" I heard Mai's voice. She lifted her head off the bed and rubbed her eyes. _He_ too had woken up…

END OF KAI'S POV

"Did you read the card?"

"What card?" Tyson threw the card across the bed and she caught it. She raised an eyebrow, 'they all look excited for some reason, like they're gonna burst any time soon…' She flipped open the cad and read it, her eyes grew wide with shock. "YOU WON? –Bladebreakers nod their head frantically- OH MY GAWD YOU WON! AHAHAH! –runs to hug Hilary- Who fought the third battle?" Mai's eyes were sparkling with delight. "Ty—" But before Hilary could finished Mai had leapt onto the boy. "YOU WON! THANK YOU SOO SOO MUCH! I _LOVE_ YOU!" She hugged the boy so tightly he could barely breathe. Tyson was grinning from ear to ear, he was enjoying this. Kai, Riya and Hilary on the other hand, were all giving them death glares. "Okay lil' miss Clingy, time to get back into bed." Copellia pulled her off Tyson and pushed her down onto the comfy mattress.

"So where's the trophy?" She looked like a puppy wagging its tail. "We haven't gotten it yet, we came straight here after the battle so we missed the award ceremony." The girl let out a small "Ohh…" Riya didn't look too happy about the news, he didn't look angry either. "Don't worry; we'll get the next one." Mit-chan adjusted his pillow, "Maybe she'll even join us." He looked away… 'I hope so… at least do it so we can be together…"

"Get your stuff, we're checking out." Drex walked into the room holding a release form. "Huh? So soon?" Mai and Riya looked at him with confused faces. "You guys have been out for two days; don't tell me you _seriously_ wanna stay longer in a place like this?" "That long huh…" The brunette picked up the pen and started filling in the form. His pen hovered over the part where they asked about status and he looked over at Mai, she looked up at him and smiled. 'But…' He glanced back down at the paper;

Status: single, married, divorced, widowed

And circled the first option…

-Fast forward, back at hotel-

"No you eat it!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Fine! I'll eat it…" Mit-chan picked up her fork and stabbed at the raisin. She popped it in her mouth, reluctantly chewed and swallowed quickly. She grabbed her glass and washed it down with orange juice. "Yuck!" She spat. "She absolutely _hates_ raisins." Drex explained to the group, "Then why'd she still eat it?" "'Cos I don't like to waste food…" She replied bluntly as she carried on with her chocolate cake. The rest sweat-dropped…

"Done? Okay, let's go." Everyone got out of their chair. Mai gulped down the last of her lemonade and proceeded to follow the group when someone held her back, "Can we talk?" The girl nodded her head…

Riya led her out of the restaurant and took the elevator up to the last storey. They arrived at a roof top garden. "Cool, I didn't know there was such a place." Mai scanned her surroundings; it was like a miniature park, there were lots of hydrangea bushes and a lovely fountain was placed in the middle of the entire area. Mai followed Riya to the edge of the garden and sat down on one of the benches which had a good view of the city.

"Wow…I can see the ocean from up here!" Mai gazed out at the tiny lights floating on the water and the multi-coloured ones lining the coast. "Yeah, it's great isn't it?"

RIYA'S POV

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Her expression told me that she didn't have a clue where this was going.

Sigh… you can be so daft sometimes…

"So is it a yes or a no?" I looked at her with a serious expression, I really wanted to know. "Are you coming with us?"

Her face stayed blank for a moment and then her gaze started to fall as she remembered that day. "…Only if you promise not to use Eden's powers to destroy humans."

Tsk! Did we _have_ to bring up this topic again? "Mai, they tried to kill us! They tried to kill _YOU_!" "People change Riya! And it seems you have too… the Riya I knew wouldn't think of doing such a thing…" She got off her seat and stood with her back facing me.

"What about you huh? What're you gonna do once you've resurrected Eden?" She took some time to respond, "I didn't want to… At first it was just to free him before the archaeologists did… but now… it's to stop you."

What! Why? I wanted to ask but she turned around and faced me, from her eyes, I could tell she was hurting. "I wanna believe that this is all Eden's fault…that he's making you think this way…because I know you'd never do such a thing. I _believe _you'd never do such a thing… 'Coz I love you so much that I could never hate you. I could never ever hate you…"

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, not wanting this moment slip away. No, I didn't want _her_ to _ever_ slip away. "Even if Eden is responsible, I can't promise you that. But at least be with me? Please? I've only just found you…I don't' ever want to lose you again…"

I felt her body move away. No! Don't go! Please! She looked at me with those eyes… with those hopeless eyes… "I can't, I'm sorry… but if my place on this earth is to stop you then so be it…"

! I felt crushed. She didn't want us to be together? "BUT WHY? We could work things out!" She shook her head, "I really want to be with you, _really _I do. But sometimes what you _can_ do and what you _want_ to do are two different things. I _want_ to be with you…but I also know that I _can't_ stop you when the time comes."

So that's why huh? "Fine… I understand…" But I didn't understand! I didn't WANT to understand! Why did we have to be on opposite sides? Why did Eden have to ruin our lives? Why couldn't we be together?

She gave me a meek smile then all of a sudden, I felt her soft lips press onto mine. It was so gentle, so tender, as though she was scared of breaking me. She pulled back a little and whispered, "We'll never let Eden come between us, till we meet when everything's over… Promise me this?" "I promise…" She gave me one last kiss which lasted a little while longer than the first and finally pulled back.

I watched as she walked away, through the doors and into the elevator… the warmth of the kiss still lingering on my lips…

END OF POV

Sigh, my reviews are getting lesser and lesser... you guys must be tired of reading such a long story huh? Well not to worry, the next chapter is the last chapter!

Oh! but do not fret my dear readers 'cos I'll be writing another story. It'll be the second season of Blue Eyes! New adventures, new battles and new loves! So look forward to it ok? Please review!


	36. Divided Paths

Chapter 36------Divided Paths

Mai leaned against the lift wall; she did the right thing didn't she? 'But…why does it feel like I'm saying goodbye?' She sighed at the ceiling, –Ding! – And walked out…

"Mai." The girl turned at the sound of her name. "We heard from Mit-chan, that you're leaving with them…are you?" Mai looked at Max, 'He's so… like a puppy.' She walked up to the boy and ruffled his hair, "'Course not." 'You're more like a brother to me than a team mate.' She wanted to say that but decided it would be uhh… too personal. She wanted to leave it at that, in a friendly manner.

"Ne, are you guys busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Can we go to Guangzhou? I wanna see the ruins. Maybe I'll find something there that will help me locate the jewels."

"Sure, but after the award ceremony. They postponed it." Mai gave a cheery "Okay," and left the living room. Tomorrow… tomorrow she'd be one step closer to freeing Eden.

-Next day, after award ceremony-

"Okay so we're in Hong Kong –opens map of China and locates Hong Kong- cool, Guangzhou's just near here; we just have to take a ferry there and— Stop playing with your phone!" Mai slapped Tyson's hand. "I was just checking out the features… -snaps his mobile shut- So, _where_ exactly is the ruins?" Tyson asked and she pointed to the WuYi Mountains, "We'll have to ask for directions once we reach Guangzhou."

"And you think they'll be willing to let us go hunting around the site? I don't think so…" Rei chipped in. "Relax, Whiskers –Rei got a bit taken aback by this- I've got a plan!" Mai had that mischievous gleam in her eyes that the group didn't like…

-Fast forward-

"Ugh…I think I feel a headache coming on…" Hilary stumbled out of the mini-van. "Dumbass! You didn't tell us the road would be bumpy!" Tyson shouted while he supported Hil with one arm. The Zeelans and Rei didn't seem to be bothered by the road, they were used to it; and Kai…he had nothing to say. "C'mon Tyson, it's not that bad." Max pushed the boy along with the rest of the group.

Mai looked around her, the place was like a campsite, with a few canvas tents pitched up around the area. She could see workers wheelbarrow-ing away dirt and soil out of a nearby cave so that meant that the excavation was still going on. She told the group to hide in the bushes first while she explored the area.

'Now where do they keep the supplies?' The girl wandered around, she passed by a table and swiftly snatched a piece of rolled up paper. She opened it up and pretended to be looking at map while walking around. She peeked into every tent and finally found what she was looking for. "Bingo!" She muttered under her breath. She checked to see if anyone was looking before slipping behind the beige sheets. Crates were piled high in one corner and there was a pile of stuff lying on the floor while shovels and mining gear were all lined up on the wall. Mai rummaged through the pile and pulled out a few dirty -jumpsuits, coats, helmets and flashlights. "This is disgusting…" She dusted off her hands and proceeded to grab two shovels and three of those pointy-hammer things. She pulled on one of the orange jumpsuits and tucked her hair under a helmet. She dumped the rest of the supplies in a wheelbarrow and covered it with a green plastic sheet. 'Damn this is heavy…' She picked up the handle and wheeled out of the tent to where her friends were waiting…

"Shh! Someone's coming!" The group fell silent as they waited for the rustling in the bushes to stop. Suddenly, a yellow head poked out of the bush, -Wham!- Copellia jumped on the stranger, "Quick run!" But a familiar angry voice sounded from underneath her, "WHAT GIVES? GET OFF ME!" "Opps! I'm so soo sorry!" The maroon-haired girl got of her friend, "Sorry Mai! I thought you were someone else, sorry!" The girl dusted herself in a huff, an anime vein popping up in her temple. "It's okay," but still sounded pretty pissed, "There're clothes in the wheelbarrow. Get changed quickly."

She sat down on a large rock and dusted off her palms, a bit of skin had come off and the dirt really made it sting. "Here." Kai tossed her a bottle. "Wash the dirt off or it'll get infected." "Thanks…" She unscrewed the cap and slowly poured the water over her wound, not knowing that someone was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"So we're going into the cave as miners?"

"Yup, it's the only way we'll be able to get in and explore the ruins. All set?" The group nodded their heads and set off in small groups towards the cave. "Oi, deng yi xia. Ze me duo ren ah? (Hey, wait a min, why are there so many people?) A man at the opening of the cave stopped them. Thankfully, Drex managed to come up with some excuse and they were let in. "Whoa…look at all the stalactites!" The cave was lit up with small fluorescent lamps which lined the walls and there were markings to guide the way. "There're no b-bats, are there?" Kenny gazed worriedly at the dark looming ceiling over head, drilling could be heard further in the cave; they were getting close. They trail diverted into a tunnel and soon the miners came into view, "Okay, look out for any writings or markings on the wall and tell me if you've found anything all right?" "Gotcha." They headed deeper and deeper underground, "It's so hot in here…" Copellia unzipped a bit of her jumpsuit and tugged at her collar, "How much further?" As they explored further into the tunnel, the air started to cool, "We must be reaching the end" And sure enough, the tunnel finally opened up into a wide cavern.

Light seeped in through holes in the roof and lit up the area. Below them, a small stream ran down the middle of the floor. "There it is!" Rei pointed over to the other side, a huge boulder was blocked off with strips of yellow and black plastic. Mai slowly made her way down the slope and landed on one of the rocks, the others following behind her. 'Finally! I finally get to see it!' She treaded from one rock to another till she reached the rock platform. The boulder towered over her small figure as she ran her gaze down the inscriptions:

_Here lies the beast asleepling,_

_Cautious souls will heed this warning:_

_Dare disturb its peaceful slumber,_

_Thy will regret what lies beyond yonder_

_It is good when good does yield it,_

_But it destroys when evil unseals it _

_Two souls will decide its fate,_

_The power to destroy or to create_

_The legend has been told,_

_Through the generations of old_

_Turn away for humanities sake,_

_Or thy life will be forever at stake_

"So this is it huh?" Riya came up beside her. "Yeah… I remember…-images of her dream appeared in her mind-" She bent under the black and yellow striped plastic and touched the surface of the rock. Instantaneously, she felt something race through her body. "She grabbed Riya's hand and placed it on the rock, "You feel that?" The boy nodded his head, "Yeah! There's something behind this rock –gazes up at rock- I can feel it…"

"Yeouch!" Kenny yelped; and Mai spun her head around. "We can't get through!" Drex tried to walk in front but – ZZRRR!- and he stepped back in surprise, it was as though an invisible wall was blocking their path. Riya ran to his friends and passed the magical barrier with ease. He stepped in and out and nothing happened. "Seems like only the both of you can get through." Rei concluded. "The area's protected by a powerful curse placed by our ancestors to protect the area. So maybe that's why you guys can't get through." "Oh yeah, only the _chosen_ ones can get through…" Tyson replied sarcastically…

Mai ignored his comment and went back to studying the rock, 'It should be around here somewhere…' Her fingers traced the hard surface, feeling for a slight dip or a hole. Then she found it! Four small holes surrounded a weird symbol at the base of the rock. "Riya!" She dug into her pocket, pulled out the jewel and placed in one of the holes, "It fits," she looked up at Riya who seemed intrigued by all this. "But what's that symbol supposed to mean?" "Dunno." Mai shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe it's a seal?"

"So can you move the boulder?" Hilary broke their conversation. "No. There're still 3 more jewels left. Once we've got all 4, we can break the curse," she replied as she pocketed the jewel and stood up. She turned to face Riya, "Once we've got all 4, we can free Eden." Riya nodded his head; both knew what each other was thinking:

'I have to get them before he/she does.'

"Any clues?" Hilary greeted Mai and Riya as they came up from under the plastic. The two shook their heads. "Let's go. We don't want people seeing you two so close to the rock, they'll suspect something's up." Mit-chan pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. Mai was reluctant to leave but Mit-chan had a point; no one must find out who they were. She turned to follow the group when something caught her ear; she stared at the rock, 'I was sure…' But she brushed it aside and caught up with her friends.

'Matteru ze, Eden. (Wait for me, Eden.)'

-Fast forward-

The group emerged from the mini-van and immediately, a cool breeze whipped at their faces. Mai leant on the railing and stared out at the sea while waiting for Rei to settle the tickets. "It's nice, isn't it?" Riya came up beside her and she agreed; the seagulls squawking over head, the orange sunset behind a purple ocean, Riya standing next to her…Everything was so picturesque…if she could freeze time right now, she would…

"HEY! BOAT LEAVES IN 15 MINUTES!" Tyson called and they both returned to the group. They proceeded to board the ferry but Mai noticed that something wasn't right, "You're not coming?" She saw the boy shake his head and her heart sank. "This is where we leave you Mai" Copellia replied. Her eyes were pleading for them not to do this but they didn't budge, "Why? At least come back to Hong Kong." "Sorry Mai…But you have your destiny and I have mine…This is where we go out separate ways." Riya explained, even though it hurt him terribly to say goodbye to her. "I see…" The girl hung her head and clenched her fists. "But," She slipped her hands into her pocket and flipped open her mobile phone, "can I at least have a picture?" Mit-chan smiled and nudged the girl, making her laugh. "Maxie! Mind helping us for a sec?"

The group positioned themselves in front of the camera, "Okay –holds up a finger- One, two, three!" –KACHECK!- Mai ran up and got her mobile from Mai, everyone crowded around to see the picture. "Hey! I told you! No bunny-ears!" She scolded Copellia who just playfully stuck her tongue out at her. "MAX! MAI! HURRY UP!" Rei shouted from the boat. "COMING!" Mai hollered back and took one last look at her friends. Then she gave Riya a big hug, "I'll miss you." "Me too…" The rest of the Zeelans joined in the hug and pulled back a few seconds later. "Take care of yourself all right?" Drex said. "Yeah. Maybe will meet again soon."

"MAI!" The ferry was now honking its last call.

'Argh! Shut up will ya? Can't a girl say goodbye to her friends?' She shot a glare at Tyson. "Guess I have to go now… ja ne!" She turned her heel and ran up the wooden ramp and disappeared through the ferry door.

The ferry began to pull out of the harbour when a girl's head popped through the window, "BYE GUYS!" Mai was waving with a silly smile on her face. "-chuckles- Ano ko (ahah, that kid…)" Drex sighed. The Zeelans chased after the ferry, waving, till they reached the final end of the pier and Mai was out of sight…

-On the ferry-

Mai slumped back down in her seat, seeing her friends go wasn't _that _bad. She smiled as she pulled out her mobile and looked at her background; she'd always have the memory with her. "So, miss your fiancé yet? Saw you two hugging back there." Rei smirked. "What about you? –imitates Mariah's voice- _Rei honey_?" "Mariah and I are not—"His face was tomato-red; "You don't have to deny it Rei." Tyson snickered. The boy blushed even harder and fell back down in his seat, turning away from everyone.

Feeling satisfied, Mai turned to strike up a little conversation with Kenny, "So where will we go after this?" "Dunno… back to Japan I guess." He answered.

Mai nodded her head and stared out at the waves, 'Going home huh...'


End file.
